True Affection
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: L x Misa. Misa finally realizes that Light was just using her but accidentally exposes him as Kira. After his supposed execution, Light leaves a curse behind. As long as L loves Misa, her soul will be bound to Light while her heart will be torn.
1. A Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

--

True Affection

Chapter 1- A Mistake

Steady hums and mechanical blips surrounded L, yet none of them disturbed him.

Perched in his seat with his knees to his chest, the wary detective meticulously scrutinized the many objects on the screens before him.

The only being in the room at such an hour, he contented himself with an intricately decorated tray, littered with cupcakes and shortcakes alike.

Holding his fork between a finger and a thumb, he shoved the utensil into one of the cakes and popped it into his mouth.

His cool eyes remained steady and unblinking on their multiple targets.

Every room appeared normal.

Watari was occupied with some type of reading and note-taking.

Light and Misa's room remained darkened.

An odd thought slithered through L's mind at this. Wordlessly, he sipped his hot sugar-clogged tea.

It wasn't unusual for the couple's lights to be out at such a late time. After all, unlike him, they actually slept.

But L couldn't help but wonder if they actually slept with each other or otherwise.

It was none of his business, but he was more concerned towards Light's treatment of Misa than their sex life.

The exuberant blonde practically threw herself at Light but he hardly seemed interested enough in her.

Acknowledging her existence seemed to be the most Light ever did towards her.

L didn't count his challenging other's false affection towards the girl as anything more than what it was. A farce.

Another piece of cake entered L's mouth.

Again, it was none of his business. Until...

"Ryuzaki..."

The murmur of the small voice immediately tore the detective's attention away from the monitors.

"Miss Amane..." his voice trailed off.

Not just because of the young woman that stood before him.

And not just because she managed to walk past the cameras without him seeing her.

But because of the fresh markings of cuts and swells that decorated her skin.

Before he realized it, he was out of his chair and standing hunched with his hands in his pockets in front of her.

Not out of rudeness, but to refrain himself from wanting to gingerly touch her face.

"D...Don't take this the wrong way!" the girl blurted out without thinking.

L inched a step closer to her trembling form. "Light... Did he do any of this to you?"

"No no! Misa-Misa's Light didn't do anything wrong!" she strongly defended, raising her voice. "These..." she gestured, aimlessly pointing to the incisions across her face and body, " are all Misa-Misa's fault..."

Technically, she wasn't lying. From her point of view, she had been in the wrong. She had messed up an order from Light. A simple, easy order. And he harshly scolded her for it. He had told her that because of her mistakes, he was set-back twice as much than he would have been if otherwise in creating his perfect world.

While the woman in Misa cried that it was wrong of Light to treat her in such a way, the lover in her denied all other circumstances and solely believed that her beatings were well received.

All Light did was shake her roughly by the shoulders and push her. Her clumsy body was to blame for harshly falling to the cold hard floors and colliding into other tangible objects.

It was all her fault.

Her fault.

"All my fault..." she murmured under her breath, not bothering to speak in the 3rd person.

L said nothing while he watched this girl practically break into pieces in front of him.

He wanted to console her; sweep her into his arms and let her know someone was there for her.

But she wasn't his to do so with.

Still, he decided to concede with her story and changed the subject.

"Have you eaten yet, Amane?"

"Huh?" she blinked, surprised he didn't press her further for information, but also grateful he didn't.

Faintly, the former glint that always wavered in her honey-brown eyes returned. "No, I haven't. Got anything tasty to eat?"

"Plenty if you don't mind eating cake at this hour." he informed placidly.

Misa cringed and made a face. "Cake?! Ugggh..."

"Still avoiding sweets, Amane?"

"Namely cake in particular!" she made another agonized expression then shook her head.

Something in L sparked anew when he witnessed one of the most tender smiles to caress her lips brighten her features.

"But what's one going to do? If I get in enough exercise before a shoot, I should be fine! The camera adds 10 pounds anyway..." she rationalized, walking closer to him.

Standing side by side, the two exchanged a mutual expression.

Comfort.

Giggling lightly to lighten the mood, Misa took his arm and led him over to the tray of cakes.

Before he could even utter a word, she began collecting a few of the little cupcakes and biting cutely into them.

A blank stare occupied L's face while he watched her, but he couldn't hide the faint dusting of carmine that fluttered to his cheeks.

It wasn't until a few moments later he realized she was eating all the strawberry ones.

"Waiiiit stop stop stop, Amane..." he warned, sliding the tray from her reach.

Her eyes were wide with confusion and annoyance. "What did you do that for, Ryuzaki?"

"What happened to eating just one?"

"Misa-Misa just couldn't help herself they were so good." she chuckled, licking her lips and consuming the remaining taste that lingered there.

L continued to ogle her. For a moment, he wished he could sample a taste of her.

But his lust melted into disappointment when he caught her sneaking glances at the large slices of strawberry shortcake behind him.

"Those would be mine."

"Hey Ryuzaki, you were the one who offered those dreadful, tasty sweets to Misa-Misa in the first place!"

"That is correct..." he commented lowly.

"So, Misa-Misa is hungry! Ryuzaki better not go back on his words now!"

He groaned. "I'd rather not get into an argument over my favorite dessert with you."

"Whaaat? That's Misa-Misa's favorite sweet too!"

He sighed. "Why am I not surprised..."

"Would you share, Ryuzaki?" Misa asked candidly, peering up at him with large curious eyes.

And instantly L's thoughts veered to Light.

With a half-frown, he turned his back to her. His alert eyes traveled upto the darkened square of the monitor to Misa and Light's dwelling.

'Odd. Why hasn't he started looking for her yet?' L pondered.

Not loving Misa was one thing, but not bothering to come look for the one that carried the injuries he inflicted upon her was another.

Was Light even aware of those injuries?

"I'm tired..." Misa suddenly spoke up.

L turned slightly enough to see one side of her. Her head was hung low and her bangs hid her dejected features from sight. L wasn't sure where'd she'd sleep tonight, but, still, he continued to keep the mood light. "That makes two of us."

She immediately perked up. "Do you ever sleep, Ryuzaki?"

"No." he responded flatly. "That's what so many sweets are for..." he sighed.

Misa giggled. The lyrical sound relaxed them both.

"That's a little creepy, but it seems to work well for you, I guess. Do you ever want to sleep?"

With the perfect, adulterated and truthful response on the tip of his tongue, he turned to her.

But one look in her enveloping eyes swallowed up any lascivious advances, regardless of how honest they may have been.

"There are sometimes, yes, but for whatever reason, I don't need any sleep right now."

"And you don't blink either. Do you ever close your eyes?"

He sighed. If it were anyone else, he would have dismissed them. But her face beamed with curiosity and allure, he couldn't just turn her away. And he especially couldn't do that when she needed the company of someone who actually cared.

Laughing lightly, Misa tossed a few locks of hair over her shoulder and took a few steps back. "That's the last question, Misa-Misa promises. Misa-Misa is getting sleepy so she'll be out of Ryuzaki's hair soon."

"You don't have to go." he spoke quickly and so softly, Misa didn't catch all of it.

"Huh?"

Instead of repeating himself, he looked away from her. The flickering monitors again carried away his unwavering gaze.

"...I will only close my eyes when I'm dead. Or..." he paused, turning to settle his eyes on her. "...for a very...very good reason." he stated, imagining for only a second what it would be like to kiss her.

"Hmmm" Misa agreed, then yawned. "Mm alright. Time for Misa-Misa to go."

"...Alright.

"Misa-Misa really appreciates Ryuzaki letting her stop by to talk. Misa-Misa actually really enjoyed his company."

L smiled crookedly at this, but allowed his work to occupy his eyes yet again. "Goodnight, Misa." he declared softly.

The young blonde caught the use of her first name so casually, but let it slide. "Oh, Misa-Misa almost forgot." she smiled, walking upto him and standing on her tippy-toes to plant a warm peck on his cheek.

L's eyes doubled in size and he turned just in time to see her golden tinted locks flutter behind her—and away from him.

"Goodnight!" her chipper voice called as she ran out of the room.

The dull sounds of technology swiftly returned. But compared to her voice, everything else had been silence.

Lightly, L brushed his fingers over the spot her lips brushed against his skin in awe.

Misa Amane had just given him a kiss. Again.

L stood there, motionless while his mind raced. He cursed Light for being with someone so loyal and precious.

But, now she was no longer in the room nor within his line of vision.

And yet again, the ordeals of her and Light became none of his business.

-

My first DN fic. Hopefully, it'll be short.

-Mel


	2. A Regret

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

--

True Affection

Chapter 2- A Regret

--

Weeks quickly seeped through time. Within those weeks, L kept the majority of his attention on his work. As the days went on, L did his best pretending not to be interested in Misa while Light was in the same room.

And almost every other day, the young blonde would appear to L with more cuts and bruises badly hidden behind patches of makeup.

When they were alone, they would talk and she would always leave with a smile.

When she and Light showed up together at headquarters, she and L refrained from talking as freely as they would have liked.

L wouldn't have cared if Light were in the room or not, but he did care about Misa's preferences.

And more than before, traces of extra layered makeup could bee seen covering more injuries.

"Hello Light. Amane." L addressed flatly, greeting them both with only a glance.

"Hey Ryuzaki" Light called. He started to walk over to the workstation when Misa firmly grabbed him by the arm.

"Light, wait."

"What is it, Misa..." he inquired, his words balancing weakly between a demanding statement and an acidic question.

Misa's body reacted frighteningly to his harsh tone, despite its tamed delivery, and hugged his arm closer. "Could... Could Light and Misa-Misa go on a date tonight? The snowfall should be beautiful later this evening!" she chirped, trying desperately hard to sound cheerful.

A deep sigh wavered through Light and he closed his eyes. "Misa..."

"Please? It should be fun!" she insisted. Her wide eyes eagerly searched over his light lids and brightened significantly when he met her gaze with his stern brown eyes.

'Maybe he remembered my birthday coming up' Misa thought happily and gave her boyfriend a sweet smile. "Misa-Misa will make sure you won't regret it! Just say yes, Light, please??" she pressed, peering up at him thoughtfully. Her large hazel opals glistened with a beautiful and innocent desire.

If Light were any other easily swayed male, he would have fallen for her feminine wiles without question.

He glanced over at L, hoping for some kind of helpful response.

The wary detective said nothing, but scrutinized them both with unequal attention; first settling his eyes on Light, then Misa.

Annoyed, Light sighed. He would have pushed her away from him. He had warned her before about clinging to him the way she did. But because of L's presence, he decided against it.

Light's shoulders lowered and he pulled his arm out of her grip. "We'll talk about this later."

"Oh...Light...!" Misa called; the disappointment clear in her voice.

"Why not go out for a date, Light?" L nonchalantly asked before sliding a cookie in his mouth.

"What, are you serious, Ryuzaki?" Light protested abruptly, then adjusted his tone. "I mean, shouldn't we be focused on finding Kira?"

L's steady eyes trailed over Light's shoulder and fell on Misa's small frame.

It was then that he noticed the long overcoat she wore atop a short dress and thigh-high boots.

Analyzing her attire further, he noticed a bit of white protruding a bit from the tops of her wrists and right above the top of her boots.

Band-Aids, he supposed.

Seamlessly, he returned his dark eyes to the younger male in front of him.

A sort of sly scowl was scribbled across Light's face.

L popped another sweet in his mouth. "Of course, the two of you do realize that neither staying here or going out as a pair would better your chances of escaping my overall suspicion of you.

"What? That again?" Light jeered, crossing his arms. A smug smirk now occupied his deceptive features.

L's expression remained unchanged. "If the two of you leave, my suspicions of you being Kira and the Second Kira will increase to 45%. If the two of you remain here or in your rooms as a pair, or as accomplices if the case may be, then my suspicions would be raised to 51%. I suggest the two of you take the lesser of the two evils. But that's only my opinion." L informed, lowering and quickening his tone as he saw fit.

The younger teens merely stared at the perceptive detective with expressions ranging from awe to bewilderment.

But Misa was the first to speak up. "You hear that, Light? Let's go have some fun! Just the two of us!"

"Misa..." Light groaned disdainfully, then paused in thought.

As if someone had flipped a switch, the handsome male walked over to Misa and bent down.

Misa felt her cheeks warm up and her heart flutter wildly in her chest as Light scooped her into his arms and hugged her gently.

"I love you, Misa. You know that, don't you?" he deceitfully comforted, whispering tenderly within the wisps of her bangs.

She gasped and returned his embrace. Suddenly within that moment, all the pain she had suffered from his anger simply dissipated into forgiveness and love. Absolute blindly loyal love. "Of course I do! I love you too, Light. So so much!"

"I'm glad to hear you say that." he murmured. "We'll go out tonight then." He then lowered his voice to nearly breathless caresses against her soft skin. "And when we do, I want you to do something for me. Can you do it, Misa?"

"Anything." she claimed firmly, reassuring him as well as herself, that she wouldn't make anymore mistakes.

"Good."

"Make that 57% for whispering sweet nothings in my face." L announced, now standing directly behind Light.

Alarmed, but playing it off smoothly as he always did, Light casually turned to L with his hand lightly grasping Misa's arm.

"Well aren't you nosy, Ryuzaki. Misa and I are a couple. We can do things like that."

"Not for long with the way you've been treating her most likely." L muttered quickly under his breath and turned his back to them.

Light started to pursue him in protest, but a sudden hug from Misa tore his thoughts asunder.

"Thank you, Light!" she chirped cheerfully. "Pick Misa-Misa up at 8 and don't be late!"

And with an excited giggle, she ran off.

After watching her go, L sat in his chair, in his own significant way, and continued indulging in his sweets as he returned to work.

"Have a seat, Light."

"What is it?" he asked, running a hand through his dusty locks and heading over.

"Time for us to get back to work."

"Work?"

"Have you forgotten the Kira case already?"

Light sighed. "No. How could I? You haven't give up accusing me of being Kira."

"Mm what about Misa?"

Light shrugged slightly and looked to his intellectual counterpart. "What about her?"

"Is she Kira? Or perhaps she is the second Kira?"

"You never give up."

"I refuse. Until the facts I've uncovered somehow become false, I have no reason to believe that I am wrong..."

Seemingly unplaced, Light began to chuckle.

L merely glanced to the other male. "What." he asked emphatically.

"You like Misa, don't you?" Light inquired sharply.

L faced Light directly with piercing eyes. "Are you Kira?"

"Answer my question."

"After you."

"No, I'm not Kira! Have you noticed any killings lately while either I or Misa weren't around?"

L returned his eyes to the monitors. "No."

"Then, there's your answer."

"Hmm." L mused, smirking faintly to himself. "I suppose it is."

Light remained wordless for a moment. His meticulous eyes studied L carefully. "Ryuzaki, you still didn't answer my question."

"Why does it matter" he trailed off as his cell phone began to ring. Holding it between a finger and a thumb, he positioned it close to his ear. "Yes." he answered."That is correct, I do." Then hung up.

Placing the phone down, he turned to Light, who sat with a smug yet dubious look on his face. "Who was that?"

"Matsuda. The others will be here soon. I was simply confirming a brief open meeting I wanted to have when they arrive."

"Alright..."

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to give you and Misa enough time together tonight." he stated, beginning to walk away from the terminals.

"I see. You don't have to."

"I insist. Now before anything else you say becomes irrelevant to this case, get the door, would you?"

"Huh?" Light wondered as a series of pounding rapped on the door.

Heavily, he sighed, then went to answer it. "Coming..."

--

"Oh, Light, look! Look at how pretty the snow is!! It's beautiful! And look at all the Christmas decorations!!" An enthusiastic Misa gushed while clinging to Light's arm, pointing at almost every bright spectacle she saw. "And speaking of Christmas, a very special day for a very special lady is coming up really soon, Light!"

"Uh huh. And what's that, Misa?" Light asked reluctantly; his attention elsewhere but on the attractive blonde beside him.

"Mmm, it's a secret!!" then her composed features twisted into a playful pout, "Because you're my boyfriend, you should know! But we haven't been going out that long, so I can forgive you!"

Soon tiring of hearing her voice, Light began to tune her out. His eyes lingered on the large Christmas display ahead of them featuring a huge tree with an abundance of garish decorations.

Christmas was right around the corner. If he wanted to throw L and the others off his trails, he had to act briskly. But he couldn't be sloppy.

While Misa continued to go on and on about random nothingness of no importance to him, he slid his free hand over the hat on her head and raked his fingers through her hair.

She stopped talking immediately and looked up at him with flecks of expectancy wavering in her bright eyes.

"Misa..." Light began, lowering his voice and drenching his tone in allure. "Will you be able to see anyone's name and lifespan this time of night?"

Instantly alert at his request, Misa tapped into her otherworldly ability and quietly skimmed her eyes over the crowds of people.

"Yes, I can!" she announced happily, hugging Light.

For the first time that night, Light smiled.

But not at her. And not for her.

"Perfect." he commented, looking amongst their surroundings for the time.

8:45 pm.

Leaning down, he glided a hand over her cheek and nuzzled his lips against hers. "I'm going to go back to headquarters. Misa, I'm counting on you to write down as many names as you can in the notebook while I'm there."

Impatient with his taunting, Misa struggled to keep her lips lightly touching his without fully kissing him with the exuberance she harbored. "I'll do it."

Chuckling, Light kissed her gently, gliding his lips through her hair and brushing them against her ear. "Now listen carefully. I want you to make sure you mark all of the deaths as suicides for the exact same time as best as you can. This way, people will think some new cult has started up and will temporarily divert them from Kira."

"I understand, Light" Misa murmured; eyes closed in comfort while she shivered delightfully from his touch.

"Alright. After you're done, meet with me there."

"Okay."

Silently, he swept her into his arms and kissed her. Although Light's embraces were empty, they were everything to Misa.

Everything.

"Remember, Misa. Failure isn't an option for perfect world." Light gingerly warned, then pulled away from her.

When Misa opened her eyes again, he was nowhere in sight.

And suddenly, she felt lost and alone.

Uncomfortable, she hugged herself lightly as the memories of her recent mistakes stung her heart and nipped at her wounds.

Aimlessly, her mind wandered to L and the care he managed to show her. She didn't have to do anything specific for him. She didn't have to worry about being scolded in his presence.

But that was the difference between him and Light. She was sure Light meant well. After all, he was the one that sent the criminal that murdered her parents to justice with his own life.

Light. Kira. Her hero. Her lover. She would be in debt to him forever.

Or so she wanted to believe.

Then she paused to question herself. Was she really in love with Light? Or was she only in loyal?

"Light..." she whispered in doubt. Then she shook her head. She could worry about all of that later. Light had counted on her to do something. And this time, she swore to herself she'd do it right.

--

Idly, L sat waiting for either Light or Misa to return. He knew Light hated going places with Misa and often paused to understand why he continued to date her.

It had crossed his mind many times that the teen was only using Misa to obtain his goals. But what were those goals? And why would he use such a person?

It couldn't just be because of Misa's loyalty. And probably wasn't just because of her manipulative status as an idol. There had to be more.

Vigilantly, L eyed the cell phone in-between his fingers that belonged to Light.

If Light returned to base ahead of Misa, chances were high that Misa would contact Light in someway to let him know of her accomplishments or...failures. Or whatever else.

This way, L would be able to make final accusations and bring Misa's abuse to public light. And have the culprit sent away.

If it so happened that the culprit was also Kira, then that would be even better.

L wanted to see Kira's capture personally.

Then he could show Misa how much pain and torture she had dragged herself through and liberate her from it.

But after that...

"Just who is he..." L murmured, becoming submerged within his thoughts.

At that moment, the door swung open and Light trudged in. "Hey, Ryuzaki."

And he was greeted nonchalantly without being faced. "Hello, Light."

"Did anything happen while I was out?"

'While he was out...' L pondered. "Where is Amane?"

"Oh, she still wanted to look at all the lights and decorations. If you ask me, it's all just a big waste of energy."

"Yes. It is." he responded, slipping the cell phone out of sight.

"Anyway. I didn't plan on staying long. I just wanted to stay alert for anything that may have come up."

"I see. Anxious to catch this criminal?" 'Or eager to watch your handiwork' he added to himself.

"Yeah, actually. But I felt really uncomfortable being down there with Misa nearly pulling my arm off. I told her to meet us back here whenever she was done. That's the last time I go someplace like that with her again."

"I see." L stated plainly, feigning disinterest.

Thinking he took the bait, Light casually checked his watch. 'Don't mess up, Misa.'

--

Cautiously and as if possessed, Misa scanned random people's names and jotted them down in her Death Note. Her heart pounded and her head swam with determined thoughts of success to please Light.

After each name, she'd write down same time of death for them all to commit suicide under.

'Light is so smart', she thought serenely, ' This would take so much attention from Kira. And soon the two of us would be able to live the perfect life together in his perfect world!'

But unknown to her, she also wrote down the location of death as the same place she was in now.

And that meant no matter where those people were headed, they would undoubtedly return to the festive square and all take their own lives in front of other witnesses.

But none of that bothered to occur to her as she gleefully wrote the last name she could remember down. Closing the notebook, she scampered off into a deserted backstreet and pulled out her cell phone.

--

Light waited impatiently for L to return from the restroom. Anxiously, he looked at his watch for the umpteenth time and cursed Misa. What time did she set everything to anyway?

Growing aggravated by each passing second, Light fished into his pocket for his cell phone but was shocked when it wasn't there.

"Don't panic" he whispered to himself and checked his other pocket, then his whole outfit. "Did I drop it?" he wondered, then frowned when another possibility hit him.

With a groan, he stood to his feet and started off in search for a certain detective.

--

Whistling to himself, L stood in the middle of the bathroom holding the phone. When Misa's number flashed by, he instantly opened the phone. Without saying a word, he held it close to his ear.

"Light! Light, I did it! I did exactly what you asked me to do. I'm sure I did it right this time, so there's no reason for you to be upset anymore!"

"Did he hit you, Amane?" L spoke placidly.

Misa inhaled sharply. "R..Ryuzaki?!!"

"Did he hit you"

"Wh-Where's Light! Put him on the phone!"

"Amane."

"Stay out of our business, Ryuzaki! And no Light didn't hit me! He loves me!"

"Then what are the band-aids for? Certainly not a new fad."

Silence.

"Misa..." L began, speaking softly to her, "It may be none of my business, but you came to me that night you were injured instead of staying with your precious Light. Multiple times you came to talk to me. You made this my business. And being the 'gentleman' that I am, I'd like to help you." he slightly mused.

"..."

"Misa, talk to me."

"You...you wouldn't understand Ryuzaki."

"Or perhaps you don't want me to understand."

"Ryuzaki, please."

"If Light is the one doing these things to you, I want you to tell me."

"No."

"No?"

"I said no!"

"Then what would Light be so upset about?" he asked coolly.

"....Christmas...." she muttered

"Hmm?"

"He just forgot about something happening on Christmas... I was a little disappointed."

"Are we playing a game now, Misa? You're speaking in riddles."

"No, Light isn't abusing me, Ryuzaki. No one is. I'm just clumsy that's all."

"I see."

"Well whomever it is that is hurting you that you are hoping to protect, I plan on tracking them down in addition to Kira."

He could hear her voice tremble. "Why are you doing this? Why do you even care?"

L chose his words carefully. "Because I can and secondly, because I just do."

"You're nothing like my Light..." she confessed in a hushed voice. Obviously, it was meant to only be said to herself.

But L heard.

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"..."

"It's as simple as that."

"Where is Light?"

"Looking for me most likely. I'm a bit surprised he hasn't found the right restr--" he trailed off as the door flew open. "Nevermind, here he is. Speak to him as much as you like."

"Give me that!" Light yelled, snatching the phone from L and pressing it to his ear. "Hello?"

Nothing. He was met with a busy signal.

Looking over the device, he discovered that Misa had called.

Misa.

Angered, Light's brows furrowed as he pinned his piercing gaze on L. "What did she say to you."

"Nothing of interest to you. You never seem to care anyway." L shrugged, starting to walk past Light.

"Hey!" Light shouted, grabbing L by the shoulder. He would have punched him for invading his privacy, but even more so from the possibility that Misa could have told him their plan.

But instead, he forced himself to remain cool-headed. "Don't go stealing my stuff and running off with it." Was all he said.

L half-smiled and continued on his way. "Funny, you didn't seem to care that I talked with Misa."

"That isn't true. But it doesn't bother me if my girlfriend wants to talk to other guys. She knows she's with me."

"Hmm I see. Lying is very becoming on you, Light." L stated calmly, then turned to face him. "But that's what makes you human, I suppose."

Light cringed at the degrading remark, but hid any discomfort. "Just don't do it again. I don't care who you are."

"Hmm. Oh, look, the news is on."

"What?" Light asked, snapping back into investigator mode and hurrying after L.

--

Almost to the end.

-Mel


	3. A Revelation

True Affection

Chapter 3-A Revelation

--

Misa's thick blonde locks bounced briskly about the frame of her face as she ran.

Her Death Note remained clutched to her chest while her mind raced.

Why did Ryuzaki answer Light's phone? How could he accuse Light of abusing her?

Just as quickly as those reoccurring thoughts churned in her mind, she disposed of them. New accusing inquiries took their place while the words from her previous conversation remained etched freshly in her mind.

"_Why are you doing this? Why do you even care?"  
"Because I can and secondly, because I just do."  
"You're nothing like my Light..."  
"I don't want you getting hurt. It's as simple as that." _

Curse that Ryuzaki. Why did he have to say such things? Why did he have to say things she should have already heard from her own boyfriend?

"Stop it." Misa murmured to herself, rushing through the crowds and clamoring through the falling sheets of white fluttering down around her.

Ryuzaki was Ryuzaki. A friend. Only a friend.

Her dark coat fluttered behind her like a possessed shadow as she pushed herself to run even faster.

To outrun the truth.

The truth that her so called friend was not just a friend anymore.

During those few occasions she had stopped by headquarters late at night to talk to him; hear his voice; enjoy his company, she had gotten a dosage of something she desperately needed.

And of something she did not want to face nor accept.

Something she didn't want to accept nor face from someone who was just a friend.

Someone who was just a friend, like Ryuzaki.

For the first time in a long while, she truly and whole-heartedly reconsidered the actual meaning of Light's actions towards her.

Her lips quivered in the cold dry air and she instinctively bit them to keep them from shaking so much.

But it wasn't just the cold that was to blame.

It was her freewill.

--

"Good evening, everyone. This is Kiyomi Takada with the 11 ' clock news."

L eyed the screens with genuine intellectual interest; his thumb pressed thoughtfully against his bottom lip.

Light, on the other hand, watched with awe as his lightly bronzed eyes studied the raven-haired reporter. 'Kiyomi?' he wondered; his thoughts teeming with nostalgia. Inwardly, he chuckled to himself. 'Kiyomi... I could have a use for you...'

The reporter continued her story with displays of video footage behind her."Tonight, around 10:55pm, a mass series of deaths occurred downtown at the city square. Those who weren't victims claimed they watched the victims take their own lives."

A clip of a frantic middle-aged woman was shown on-screen hugging her two children tightly to her body while sobbing.

"My eldest daughter came to the square around 9:00 to see the Christmas decorations! She arrived home around 10:30, then left saying she had something she had to do. Now, she's dead! She would never do this! She would never take her own life!"

L's expression remained bland and distant while the woman became enveloped by her loss.

Quietly, he slipped a sideways glance to Light out the corner of his eye. The composed young male seemed to absorb the temperamental scene with little to no outer emotion. But inside, Light was fuming.

'Misa, you idiot!' he vociferated in his mind, remotely condemning Misa. 'I told you to do something so simple and you couldn't even do that right!'

"Is something the matter, Light?" L asked placidly, still not facing the other. 'He'll most likely mention the suicides since its a direct diversion from Kira.'

"It's these stupid suicides!" Light complained, thankful to vent his frustration with Misa into something else. "But more than that, I'm worried about Misa." he added, covering his tracks a bit.

But L was already one step ahead . If Light were Kira, as he strongly believed he was, it would only be natural of him to cover himself. Yet, now that L had thought about it, where exactly was Misa?

She and Light were previously at the location the incidents took place, only, Light returned before her.

And with a legitimate excuse in tow.

On the phone, Misa mentioned she did something for Light so he wouldn't be so upset.

L's thumb dragged across his lip in meticulous contemplation. He had no reason to doubt the two of them working together as accomplices now. But he still couldn't quite pinpoint the accusations of either of them being Kira. The proof was all he needed to confirm his speculations.

"Shouldn't you be calling Miss Amane?"

"Why don't you?" Light retorted scornfully.

"Now, there's no need for that. She is your girlfriend, after all. And in addition to that, she was alone by herself at a crime scene. I believe that's pret-ty important to contact someone about." he warned flatly, turning away from the monitors.

"Misa should be fine." Light stated firmly, glaring acidic daggers into L's back. "Only suicides took place, like some kind of cult. Even a girl like Misa wouldn't get hurt from something like that."

"'A girl like Misa', you say..." L paused in his deliberations, gazing thoughtfully towards the door he wished she would come dashing through soon; safe and flustered. But overall, safe.

"Yeah. Misa may not be very bright, but I seriously doubt that even she could get hurt from another person's suicide." Light forced himself to smile in deceptive reassurance.

The detective could have sworn he heard a distinct edge of hinted malice in Light's voice when he said Misa's name.

Just what exactly did he want her to do?

Testing Light's behavior, L threw the younger male potential bait.

"How do you know she wasn't intent on joining that cult?"

Light took a step back, temporarily puzzled. "What? Why would she do that?"

"Oh, who knows." L continued discreetly, studying Light's responses, "Perhaps she has a reason to want to take her own life. She seems to be absolutely loyal to you and to Kira. And since she's dating you, perhaps she is not satisfied with your choices towards her lately. You've been a rather lackluster boyfriend to her in my opinion."

" 'In your opinion' " Light reiterated with a scowling frown and walked upto the shaggy-haired detective. "Look, we both know Misa supports Kira's ideals of punishing criminals. Why would she become part of something that is obviously not his doing?"

"To advert attention away from him." L quickly claimed in one breath and turning to face Light.

The glimmer of an idea thrived in Light's narrowed eyes for a brief split-second.

But L had captured it.

"Do you really think Misa would try such a thing just for Kira's sake?" Light scoffed, attempting to sound in denial from the absurdity of L's words.

L didn't miss a beat. "Why don't I ask Kira?"

"That again? Ryuzaki, I'm not Kira. Can you stop accusing me of being some mass murderer?"

"Only when you stop pretending you care for Miss Amane."

'Damn him!' Light seethed in his mind. 'He never is going to let this go. I need to get rid of him as soon as possible. ...And probably of Misa as well. I can find someone else to persuade into making the eye trade and Kiyomi is a perfect match.'

'Keep thinking on your feet, Light' L retaliated silently in thought, ' I'll be ready to expose you as the fraud you are.... and end Misa's suffering...'

While they glared at the other in silence, the sudden sound of doors slamming and swishing open broke their weighted tension.

"Amane..." the soft words dribbled softly from L's lips as he neared closer to the main doorway with anticipation fluttering through him.

The sharp clacks of the blonde's frantic boots echoed throughout the hallways. And in a frenzied blur of gold and black, she collided into L.

"Misa's sorry she's so late! But Misa is alright!" she exclaimed, clinging desperately to the male before her. The lean muscles and sharply defined bone-structure wasn't recognized as being foreign right away, but its tactility brought her into a deeper comfort.

Desperately, she hugged that comfort even closer to her heart.

"So Light, please don't be upset. Misa never should have dragged him down there in the first place! Misa is sorry..."

She was nearly on the verge of tears, her acting was so convincing.

A pity L didn't fall for it.

Instead, he simply peered down at the girl. Thick locks of gorgeous blonde hair swirled about her head, cascading in scattered curves from the pigtails on either side.

Cautiously, she began to pull away from him. Any words he may have wanted to say were stolen away by the intense shock that wavered in her liquidy brown eyes when she realized it was him that she had clung to.

For a moment, it felt as if time had stopped.

Inwardly, she scolded herself for running into L's arms first. She cursed herself for feeling her heart do somersaults in her chest. She reprimanded herself for clutching him tighter and silently begging him to hold her closer.

Her mind ran rampant with conflicting thoughts, yet the only word her lips were able to form was: "Light??"

"Misa!" Light exclaimed, rushing to her side and pulling her to his chest and away from L.

The ignored detective simply looked at them. A hint of an unknown emotion lingered in his eyes before it dissipated. He was strongly disappointed, but he didn't dare show it.

Instead, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and observed.

"Misa...Misa, are you sure you're alright?" Light inquired, feigning the magnitude of his concern. Discreetly, he glided his lips upto her ear. "You failed, Misa." he hissed lightly.

Her body instantly tensed and his grip around her shoulders tightened significantly. 'He's going to hurt me.' she whispered in her thoughts, 'Here, in front of Ryuzaki, Light is going to hurt me.'

"I gave you a simple order a child could do and you failed!" Light continued; his warm breath gingerly caressing her face while his harsh words sharply cut her in stark contrast.

'And I deserve it.' Misa accepted, allowing her quivering lids to crumble to a close.

"...Misa is sorry to worry Light so much." Still, Misa did her best to keep up her charade.

Hesitantly, her body started to move backwards, but his grasp only intensified.

L noticed the couple's odd behavior and began to approach them more closely to eavesdrop.

And to Light, L's timing couldn't have been more perfect.

"What were you thinking, Misa?! Do you want me to tell everyone your secret?"

Misa gasped and her eyes shot open, swimming with terror.  
This was no longer an act. Light was serious.

Her startled features blanched.

Would Light really expose that she was the Second Kira? He couldn't! He would have to reveal himself too, wouldn't he?

Her pained eyes narrowed as a hot pang of tears stung the backs of her eyes and pooled the irises with a thin film.

It was then that she realized Light would do anything to keep L and the taskforce off his tracks.

Anything. Even if it meant disposing of her; the eyes; his upper hand.

The warm clear liquid began to spill from her eyes, dappling her lashes with glistening droplets.

She had told Light she would be willing for him to use her any way that he needed to, but she never expected things to turn out like this.

'..Light loves me...doesn't he? I just made another stupid mistake and he's upset with me. Right? ...Right?' Her silent pleads forced her to lift her heavy head and face her lover with wide, expectant eyes.

A deeply antagonistic smile glowered back at her.

'A lie...' A small voice in her head revealed. The woman in her and not the lover. 'Everything was a lie'

Her head lowered as Light pulled away from her and grasped at her overcoat.

'Light doesn't love me. Kira never cared about me...'

Carefully, Light made sure her Death Note was completely concealed within her coat as he yanked the long fabric from her body.

Misa flinched.

A hefty silence seeped into the room as both Light and L stared in shock at the series of bruises and cuts her exposed skin bore.

The injuries that weren't out in the open remained hidden beneath multiple band-aids of various sizes, littered about her body like plastic tattoos.

Feeling a sudden chill run over her swollen skin, Misa slowly brought her arms around herself; defensively cradling her sorrow and vulnerability.

"I don't believe it..." Light began, declaring only the half-truth behind a bewildered facade.

Inside, he was laughing non-stop at how well this all had fallen into place. "So it was true! Misa was abusing herself all along! I should have known! After all the arguments we've had, she'd always had extra make-up on her face or a new bruise or band-aid somewhere. She never wanted to talk about it. At first, I was sure someone was hurting her, but now I know." Light fibbed, speaking rapidly as if in absolute disbelief.

L's lips thinned to a taut line as his cold eyes studied her. He couldn't tell if she were in denial or simply, just afraid.

Casually, he spoke up on her behalf. "If Misa were inflicting harm upon herself, what motive would she have?" He glanced to Light, "And don't tell me she'd do it out of relief from her work." he added in a quick and muffled tone.

"No..." Light started, turning to the detective. "Because of Kira."

L didn't flinch. "Interesting. Why Kira?" Inwardly, he chuckled to himself. 'Looks like he took the bait after all...'

'He hasn't figured it out, yet?!' Light practically guffawed in his mind. 'You're being outdone too easily, L!'

"Think about it. Why would Misa pick today of all days to goto that square tonight? And why cause damage to herself? It's obvious she had an idea of what was about to happen there and be a part of the suicide cult. But, she was too afraid to actually take her own life! That's why she wanted me to go with her! It was an easy way out for her to explain those bruises that she gave herself. I mean, why not be part of something that would take attention away from her precious savior in the process? She had to have been planning for the perfect cover-up for weeks! You saw the bruises and cuts too, didn't you, Ryuzaki?"

L said nothing. His attention lingered entirely on the downtrodden girl before him. Her head was drooped in shame; her ocean of golden hair draped acutely over her face like a shade.

Clear streaks stained her cheeks; the trails of her tears embedded against her creamy face.

If Misa was abusing herself in preparation for suicide, that had to be a lie. And very foolish.

If Misa was readying for suicide in order to help protect her precious Kira, that would make a little more sense.

If Misa was that type of girl.

His eyes shifted to Light.

If Light were Kira, where would Misa's loyalties lie? He couldn't answer.

L supposed Kira would need those who were both disposable and indispensable for his cause. L supposed Misa would fall into the latter category. Kira, by himself, could kill with a name and a face, but the Second Kira seemed to only need a face to kill. Why would Kira get rid of such a valuable asset if Misa was indeed in contact with him?

L determined that Kira would need someone loyal like Misa to gain full advantages of utilization. But Light on the other hand-- just what would he need from someone like her?

The thought puzzled and perplexed L at the same time. But his assumptions weren't doing Misa any good.

"Amane..." he began in a soft tone, "Is that the truth?"

Misa cringed. Slowly, she lifted her teary eyes to the one that called to her.

Emotionless dark orbs returned her blurred gaze.

But she had misinterpreted the pain that they held for her.

Her liquidy eyes fell on Light and she bit her bottom lip to control her shivering.

Piece by piece, the righteousness she had held in high regard for Kira and Light dissolved away.

Misa was caught between two difficult choices: to help aid Light in furthering his lie, or to deny all of it to help herself.

"It..." she breathed, hugging herself tightly, "What Light is saying, Ryuzaki is..." 'True. True. Say it, Misa!' she cried in her mind, defensively to avoid being struck by Light.

But no matter how her parted lips quivered and shaped, she could not bring herself to lie for that man again.

Her glossed and confused eyes trailed over to the silent detective. Without realizing, she had activated the shinigami eyes. Her pupils dilated in shock as she deciphered the dancing crimson letters and numbers above his head. Instinctively, she glanced to Light, expecting to see his intent expression of her regaining Ryuzaki's real name as if it were second nature to confirm her findings with him.

A corrupted smirk marked Light's lips as he recognized the tell-tale verification in her eyes.

"Misa, it's ok." Light spoke gingerly, suppressing a chuckle. "Tell them the truth. I promise I won't get upset." Inwardly, he grinned. 'Well well! If Misa gets taken into custody for her 'abuse', I can meet up with her later and obtain L's real name! Finally. Things are finally going my way. Good job, Misa.' he sneakily thought. Yet, Misa still continued to be a pathetic failure who was only good for gaining other's names for his uses, in his eyes.

"Misa..." Light continued, reaching out to touch her.

The moment his fingers brushed her bare shoulder, Misa yelped and recoiled defensively.

This, however, was all the evidence L needed.

Hands crammed into his pockets, he headed over to the large terminal behind him. Briskly, he pressed a button and spoke into the microphone promptly in another language. "Envoyez-les en( Send them in) "

At that moment, another door swung open into the room. Watari, the other members of the taskforce and two officers barged in one right after the other.

Misa backed away enough to watch Aizawa and the officers charge towards a bewildered Light and slap cuffs on him.

"Wh-what's going--" Misa began to question, but stopped abruptly when Matsuda and Chief Yagami approached her.

"Misa-Misa, are you ok? We heard everything!" Matsuda exclaimed, pressing his concerned hands against her taut fists.

"I'm.. Misa is fine. Can someone please tell Misa what's going on...?!" she demanded, attempting to recompose her stable stature.

"Ryuzaki had informed us, after Light had left the meeting early to go out on his date with you, that he suspected Light severely and wanted all of us to stick around even after the two of you returned." Soichiro informed indefatigably.

"Yeah! We were all worried about you, Misa-Misa!" Matsuda enthused. "If Ryuzaki hadn't suspected Light, none of this would have ever happened!" he added, frowning on every word after Light's name. "I thought we could actually trust him..."

"Ryuzaki...?" Misa murmured, looking over Matsuda's shoulder to glare at the apprehensive detective.

'Did Ryuzaki do this because he thought Light was Kira?' "Kira..." she whispered, her fists tightening yet again. "Kira...!" she shouted, pushing past the two puzzled teammates and charging for L. "Kira! Kira! Kira! Kira!" she yelled, fiercely throwing herself at the unsuspecting detective and pounded on him with her fists.

Alarmed, L spun around quickly as his body impulsively started to prepare a counter, but he stopped himself immediately when his wary eyes fell on her.

Getting dragged out of the room, Light fixed his flaring eyes on Misa. "Misa!" he called, hoping to distract her from possibly saying too much.

But his voice was stifled into unnecessary background noise in the presence of her anger. "Ryuzaki knew all along, didn't he!" she accused, still fruitlessly punching L. Not to hurt him, but to vent her vexation.

Yet, L had no idea of what she was actually referring to and candidly addressed her. "Amane, please stop doing that."

Obeying, she began to hiccup against his chest wile clawing at the fabric of his shirt. "You knew all along that Misa's Light was Kira! Why did you lie and say you were only suspicious?!"

Various sounds of awe and shuffling feet clamored loudly as everyone faced Misa. A deathly hush then seeped into the room.

'That IDIOT!!' Light cried in his mind, but didn't dare falter his appearance in the least. "Misa, I'm flattered you think of me as your idol, but let's be serious now. You're taking things a little bit too far. I'm not Kira and we both know it."

L acknowledged Light's words, but didn't take his eyes off the blonde below him. "An explanation would be much appreciated." he muttered.

"Misa is not lying..." she whispered into the folds of his shirt, "Why else would Ryuzaki had Light arrested?! And if Ryuzaki knew Light was Kira, then he also knew the Second Kira was Misa-Misa. So! Now you'll have to look her up too..." she trailed off, prying herself away just enough to look into his eyes.

A distant, blank stare was all she was met with.

An aching eternity seemed to strain by until L finally parted his lips to speak.

In a soft and almost embarrassed tone, he answered Misa. "No. No, I wasn't sure he was. I didn't have the proof, despite my suspicions. But now... Now, it all makes sense..." he uttered quietly, outlining the curve of his bottom lip with his thumb.

The color nearly completely drained from Misa's face and her eyes doubled in size.

She had just revealed everything L needed to confirm his suspicions.

Everything.

Frantically, she turned to Light, who glared at her with a sickeningly acidic gaze.

There was no way he could talk his way out of this one. Misa had beaten Light; in return of all the times he had indirectly, and directly, beaten her.

The man who was once her everything was nothing more than an abusive, manipulative liar.

'Everything.' the words swirled madly around in her head until Misa felt herself start to slip away. Light-headed.

Soon, everything churned into a blur as her everything fell apart beneath her.

--

-Mel


	4. A Confection

True Affection

Chapter 4

--

Darkness.

Embossed by gritty ebony and silent despair, Misa slept.

Her silken locks lay strewn about her face and around her head like a soft tasseled halo.

The small cold stone slab of a bed that was assigned to her hardly took any weight from the slumbering girl resting atop it. It appeared almost as if Misa were floating.

A short distance away from her, on the other side of her dwelling, the silhouette of a certain detective flickered against the walls in the pale window light.

L's sharp eyes meticulously glided over Misa's curled form; caressing her smooth skin and becoming submerged within her golden tresses.

He wanted to hold her.

But he had already trespassed on perilous ground hours prior to bringing her to this place.

This prison.

--

_With speed only second to that of lightening, L instinctively reached out and caught the falling girl in his arms._

"_Amane!" he called, shaking her slightly "Amane, wake up!"_

_But Misa did not answer. Her heavy bangs lay scattered about her forehead while her thick locks curled against her neck and hung over her shoulders._

_Her glossed lips were slightly parted in a silent cry while her delicate features were written with worry._

"_Amane..." L called again, but his voice trailed off. _

_A flicker of a heavy emotion passed by his eyes as they trailed upto Light._

_The young man had his head lowered and was being dragged out of the room._

_A hint of a cruel smirk curved his lips._

"_Keep him under heavy surveillance." L suddenly spoke up, not recognizing the urgency in his own voice momentarily. "I want to be able to make it absolutely clear that this criminal stays under our watch."_

_The officers nodded as they left with Light while the remaining taskforce members turned to L._

_Matsuda ran over to Misa with concern in his eyes and a foolish question on his lips._

"_Is she ok?!" he called, reaching out to hold her but L protectively brought her closer to his chest with his whole hand._

"_She's unconscious, but she's still breathing. I will see to it that Miss Amane is safely taken care of." L declared flatly, trailing his eyes over to Soichiro._

_In the moment their eyes met, a silent message was passed between them._

_A message that L refused. Coolly, he tilted his head to the side. "I know what you're thinking, Mr. Yagami, but I'm afraid I can't let you do it."_

_The older man in question stepped forward. "Ryuzaki, although you may argue that my son was the one to manipulate this girl, she still has a part in this crime! She deserves to be locked up just like him!"_

"_You're going to arrest Misa-Misa?" Matsuda inquired, causing Aizawa to make a face. "The chief is right, you know." then he turned to L, almost shocked to see the sudden hardened glare wavering in his eyes. "You may have ignored the law up until this point, but you're not getting away with it now!."_

"_Aizawa's right, Ryuzaki. If you don't relinquish her to the law as well, then you're allowing a criminal to prowl the streets, not to mention being on the edge of arrest yourself." Soichiro explained._

_But L's steady expression did not change. Only the intensity in his eyes spoke volumes that belied his calm features._

"_Perhaps." the detective responded and hugged the girl softly to him before looking past the others' ranging expressions and allowing his attention to fall on Watari._

_The older man only nodded knowingly._

_Eyes wide, L said nothing but kept his gaze on the man before shifting his eyes over to Soichiro._

_He sighed. "Very well then. You are correct. I shall accompany Miss Amane to the prison."_

"_What?!" Matsuda cried while the others exchanged glances._

"_I didn't say to arrest me." L continued, peering down at Misa, "But I wish to travel to the prison along with her."_

_Soichiro blinked. "But that is unnecessary!"_

"_You said that Miss Amane had to be taken into custody, correct?"_

"_Yes, but--!"_

"_Then I will go with her. I will see to it that she gets to her cell in one piece. Are their any objections to this?" he questioned, searching over all of them._

_He was met with flustered responses, but none of them countered his words._

"_Then it's settled." L confirmed with a faint curve to his lips. "Shall we go?"_

"_You're insane." Aizawa accused and stormed out of the room._

_Matsuda only gave L an odd look, then glanced at Misa and followed after his comrade._

"_Yes, Mr Yagami?" L asked in anticipation to the man's possible retaliation._

_It was obvious Soichiro was pained over the "loss" of his son, a killer._

_And the very accomplice they had searched for was resting silently in L's gentle clutches._

_Soichiro's eyes scaled over Misa's form, then peered briefly into L's._

_Finally he spoke. "If any of this backfires, it will be on your head and your head alone."_

"_Thank your son for that..." L muttered lowly, not caring if it was heard or not._

_With another stern look to the odd detective, Soichiro took his leave._

"_While you're gone, I will make certain that Yagami's son's cell will be heavily monitored." Watari confirmed, nodding to L and padding off to another part of the building._

_Once alone with Misa, L's gaze softened as it fell upon her resting face. Swiftly, and delicately, he slid an arm under her legs and scooped her up into his arms. The girl was lighter than a feather for her age to him. It had been years since he'd last held a woman._

_But Misa was more than just any other woman to him. _

_Gingerly, his studious gaze whispered over her face and lingered on the faint spots of bruises and scars that were failed to be covered by the make-up she wore._

_Seeing them only stirred the brewing anger within him, yet he also felt drawn to them._

_Nearing closer, his breathing tickled over her smooth skin as his lips nearly brushed across the very scars that had been branded onto her being, embedded with Light's name._

_He was only examining the cuts, not paying any mind to how close his lips were to hers._

_But the realization crept over his face once the figure of Soichiro standing next to him snagged his divided attention._

"_Yes?" L asked without much emotion._

_Wordlessly, Soichiro placed handcuffs around Misa's slender wrists and motioned for L to follow him._

_Once the older man left yet again, L peered down curiously at the young woman in his arms._

_Leaning down, he brought his face next to hers._

"_I swear to you....," he whispered against her ear, "...I will get you out of all of this, Misa. I promise."_

--

Recalling the memory, the detective placed his hands into his pockets and continued to watch the young woman while she remained asleep in her cell. Much to his displeasure, he was forced to put Misa in jail. He made himself undergo being in the same room while she was injected with a substance to help her sleep for 24 hours straight.

Just a few more days was all he needed. Just a few more days, and he would get her out of there.

In just 72 more hours or less, he would provide her with justice.

His justice.

After giving Misa one last look, he turned on his heels and exited out a door that very few knew about.

If the others had found out that he had snuck in to watch Misa---well, he was sure he'd never hear the end of it.

--

A day had passed.

Enveloping darkness was the first image etched into Misa's hooded honey-brown eyes. As her consciousness returned to her, she forced her body to move.

A slither of light pooled across the gritty tiled floor, mirroring shadows of the Roman Numeral III

In shock, she forced her weary body to its knees on the cot.

The faint and constant sound of something dripping off in the distance jumped into her ears and caused her body to do the same.

Then she immediately held her head.

The surrounding haze of darkness gave the illusion that she was spinning.

Her stomach growled mercilessly in an empty protest. She hadn't eaten for over 24 hours.

'Where am I?' she pondered silently, attempting to look around. Nothing but darkness greeted her.

Looking behind her, she sharply gasped.

Bars.

The window was constructed of bars.

"Is Misa in jail?" she questioned in a whisper. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest and she pressed a shaky hand there to calm it.

Why was she in jail? The last thing she could remember was the look in L's eyes when she confessed that she and Light were Kira.

Light.

Light?

Where was he?

"Light...?" Misa croaked; part of her eager to know of her boyfriend's whereabouts, while another part wanted nothing more to do with him.

She scrambled to her wobbly feet and scanned her darkened surrounding. "Light?" she called again, but her only response was her own dejected echo.

Feeling defeated and lost, Misa dropped to her knees in the middle of the cell.

What had she done telling L the truth? Where was everyone?

A thin film of tears wavered in her eyes.

Where was Ryuzaki? She shook her head. No, his real name wasn't Ryuzaki. It was...

She placed her hand down to the floor, but yanked it away when her fingers touched something unknown in the cell.

Her nose wrinkled at the thought of it being a glob of dirt, or worse, human waste from whomever was in this cell before her.

Making a face, she mustered enough toleration to sniff her fingers.

And to her surprise they smelled sweet. Very sweet.

Boldly, she slipped a finger into her mouth. The delectable taste instantly reminded her of a certain shaggy-haired detective.

Misa could feel the soft warmth of a smile curving her lips.

"Did he leave this here for Misa?" she wondered and sent out her hands to delicately outline the shape of the dessert.

Much to her surprise, and slight dismay, she found quite a few of them stacked onto a tray.

Minutes passed as Misa hungrily consumed the treats, which mostly consisted of the cupcakes she had chosen before, and a rather large piece of strawberry shortcake. Just **one** slice.

A light giggle tickled Misa's throat as she remembered the first time she wanted to eat the shortcake L had when she talked to him that fateful night.

But the following thoughts that ensued because of that memory caused her trills of joy to subside.

Because of that night, she was in jail.

She didn't know what had became of Light.

While saddened about previous events dealing with her significant other, Misa forced her thoughts to linger elsewhere.

Elsewhere...

Becoming full, Misa placed the remaining half slice of shortcake onto the tray and stood to her feet. Carrying the lengthly metal in her hands, Misa started to return to her cot when she heard a delicate whisper of her name.

"Ryuzaki?!" she chirped in surprise and disbelief and immediately whirled around.

From the faint glimmer of light cast on the floor, shadowed features of the familiar man widened her eyes as well as spread an enthusiastic smile across her lips.

Dropping the tray out of excitement that someone came to see her, and him of all people at that, she ran towards him. Eagerly, she gripped at the cold bars and squinted through the darkness to see his face. "Ryuzaki!! What are you doing here?!" she panted "What's going on? What happened?!"

Taken aback only slightly by her enthusiasm, but more from the clatter of the tray, L groused lowly in his throat. "Misa, please tell me there wasn't anything left on that tray..."

She blinked. "Huh? Oh no! The shortcake!" she exclaimed, missing the disgusted loss in his eyes when she turned to retrieve the tray's contents.

Childishly, she picked up the small piece of half-eaten cake and blew on it several times. "Do you still want it, Ryuzaki? It should be ok now! Misa just sanitized it!"

As if her words burned him, he took a quick step back. "No no. That's quite alright... Still uneaten shortcake is such a dreadful waste." he sighed in remorse, then cleared his throat lightly, "However, it's good to know that you're still alive in there, Misa."

"Misa was scared being alone all by herself. Misa thought everybody had forgotten about her being in here." she griped, inching back towards him. In truth, she felt that she should be angry at him, but she couldn't help but feel important with him here to see her like this.

Only him.

L studied her every move meticulously, taking note of her pout and also of the way the gleam of the moonlight kissed one side of her scattered locks. And all at once, his mood chiseled.

"Misa..."

Curious of his sudden tone change, the girl looked up at him intently.

It would seem his seriousness was contagious.

"Light is dead, isn't he?"

"No he's not." L replied, not missing a beat. "But he will be... The two of you have been given a trial that will take place in a few days. But since his charges hold a greater weight than yours, his punishment will be more severe."

"Oh." Misa squeaked, then clenched her fists. Stepping closer to the man, she forced herself to sound mature and alert throughout the situation. "Will I be executed too?" she questioned candidly, gripping at the bars between them.

"No." L responded promptly, leaning in closer.

By doing so, he caught the faint mouth-watering scent of frosted cream and strawberries. It was too delectable to be perfume. Yet, he continued on.

"I am here for you."

"But what can you do, Ryuzaki?" she challenged, looking directly up at him. Her brown eyes teemed with determination.

A trait that L had often seen on her accompanied by a smile.

But in place of that chipper smile was a stern and serious line. While maturity looked beautiful on her, he wanted to see her smile.

"You should know better than to question me. Don't I always have a plan?"

"You having a plan doesn't mean it'll just work! Even I know that!" she spoke up, sounding more serious than he had ever heard before.

Yet, his expression did not change. "I am aware of this, Misa. I took precautions."

"Precautions? I'm a criminal!" she pressed, standing on her tip-toes to meet his height.

"You were an accomplice." he stated, leaning closer.

"I still killed a lot of people! A lot of innocent people."

"And that is why you were brought here."

"Then how can you be here for me, Ryuzaki?" she inquired, really wanting to believe that she could be saved. But there was no trace of any emotion in his eyes.

What did he really feel? What did he really see? Was he just being delusional? Was he just making up lies to give her a false sense of comfort?

"Trust me."

"I do trust you!" she shouted; her face only mere inches away from his. "I want to believe with all my heart that you can do something to help me. But even if you do think of something, someone else could take that opportunity away from you!"

"I will be one step ahead of them." he retaliated firmly, shifting his hands uncomfortably in his pockets.

"But how, Ryuzaki?? Things aren't just bad for me, but for you too if you keep this up! But if you don't do something, I'll... I'll be executed!" Misa cried, wrenching the bars and hanging her head in worry.

"I said no!" L responded, firmly grasping her balled fists.

With a gasp, Misa shot her head up and stared at him. Her startled eyes fleeted between his in confusion, hope and fear.

Noticing his direct approach, L removed his touch as if her hands had bitten him. He wanted to leave. He wanted to have nothing to do with her. Not out of hate, out of fear for what this girl was doing to him. He was falling for her. Fast. Too fast.

The glossed weight in her eyes pulled him towards her and kept him in this place.

He refused to leave her when everyone else turned their backs on her.

Instead of putting them back in his pockets, delicately, he reached up and encircled his large hands over hers.

Comfortably.

"No," he repeated calmly, "Misa, you will not be executed. I will save you." he declared, staring directly at her. His gaze nearly burned into her soul.

The intensity of it somehow relaxed Misa. A cute smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she inched her lips closer to his.

"Alright. You win. Misa will believe in you."

The truthful words sounded even more beautiful coming from Misa's lips.

Bashfully, L adverted his gaze briefly before returning it to her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Misa chirped, cheerfully tilting her head to the side.

The delicious scent he had noticed before had practically became unbearable to continue to ignore.

Gently, L dipped down and sniffed her fingers.

But before Misa could comment on his odd behavior, L lightly kissed one of her hands, brushing his lips over one of the healing scars.

A thrilling shiver shot up her spine from how soft his lips felt.

A tiny girlish giggle escaped Misa when he kissed her knuckles next.

Pausing, he looked up at her; his steady eyes asking, almost pleading a silent question.

Misa's heart was beating in rapid anticipation for what he wanted. And for the first time in her life since she met Light, did she feel wanted.

Genuinely wanted.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes?"

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"There's icing on your fingers. I was simply confirming it."

"Misa would say Ryuzaki is doing more than that!"

He made a quick amused sound.

"Would Ryuzaki like to taste the icing?"

"Very much."

"Then he has Misa's permission."

"That's rather kind of you." he admitted, the timbre in his voice easily crossed between sarcasm and honesty, confusing her of both.

Protectively, he squeezed one of her hands and slid his fingers over it. Misa closed her eyes from the comfort of the tips of his fingers whispering thoughtful caresses against her skin.

"Misa, you have my word and promise that I will free you from this place." he confessed, gingerly taking one of her fingers between his own as if holding a small sweet in that intricate way he always did.

And just as delicately, he slipped it into his mouth.

A tiny sound crossed between a sigh and a whimper escaped from Misa as she experienced the warmth of his mouth.

L consumed his little treat gradually; silently advancing from finger to finger.

"L...Lawliet..." Misa mouthed to herself.

Unknown to her; L's eyes had been studying her the whole time. But he said nothing.

Satisfied, L gave her hand one more kiss before stuffing his hands into his pockets.

His mind swam with conflicting thoughts and theories of how she obtained his name while he watched her slip out of her trance.

Her brown eyes seemed to shimmer as her lids revealed them.

Peering up at the man, Misa then realized she needed him. Clutching the bars, she stood up on her tip-toes again, silently requesting a kiss.

L's eyes lingered about her moistened lips, slightly parted and eager to be claimed.

With Light no longer being the most primary entity in her life now, L could begin a relationship with her if he wished.

At first, all he wanted was her safety. Now he realized he wanted that and a little more.

Discreetly, he leaned down close to her; his unruly hair brushing against her bright locks.

Misa wasn't sure what to think. But all she knew was what she was feeling. And that feeling was eating her up inside.

L had given her a taste of the affection she had always craved.

His confection affection.

"Misa..." he uttered lowly, reaching through the bars to gently caress her face.

"What...what is it...?" she asked breathlessly.

Their noses barely touched.

Her heart felt like it was doing backflips in her chest. Awaiting a kiss, her jubilant eyes fluttered to a close.

"Sleep well tonight."

The gentle mood cracked.

Misa's eyes shot open and she eyed him with an odd and puzzled expression.

"Huh?" her voice almost slipped into a while as he pulled away, taking his warmth with him.

"W-wait, Ryuzaki..!" she called, extending her hand to him through the bars to grab him, but he had already stepped out of her range.

Returning his hands yet again to the depths of his pockets, he faced the exit. "I will return tomorrow for you and keep my promise. Misa, I will save you."

A multitude of words bubbled up in Misa's throat that she wanted to throw at him and accuse him of for leading her on. But at the same time, he was the only one that made the time and took the risk to see her.

Instead of being childish and sticking out her tongue at him or causing a one-sided ruckus, Misa surprised them both.

"Thank you, Lawliet."

L said nothing for a moment and Misa couldn't tell if he was stunned or merely thinking.

Quickly, she covered her mouth and attempted to poorly cover up her folly. "Ah! Uh! Misa didn't mean to say that! Misa meant--"

"Goodnight, Misa. I will see you in the morning." Was all the detective spoke before heading up a flight of stairs to take his leave.

--


	5. A Surprise

True Affection

Chapter 5

--

The next morning, L was true to his word and had Misa set free. The young girl was beside herself and couldn't wait to dispose herself of her striped jumpsuit and change into some actual clothes.

But moments after L bailed her out, he left.

Misa thought that was very rude and bounded up a flight of stairs to the main exit, adjacent from the hidden one L had been using to see her at night.

"Bye-bye! Hope we don't meet again!" she chirped, waving enthusiastically to the officers at their desks.

Upon reaching the door, Misa inhaled sharply and nearly tackled the awaiting detective to the floor.

"RYUZAKI, YOU'RE STILL HERE! MISA'S SO GLAD!!" she cheerfully exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

Startled and unaware of how to address the situation, L allowed her to hug him then squirmed out of her grasp.

"Here." he stated, offering her the black overcoat she had left behind at headquarters.

Her bright eyes widened at the sight and she brought it to her chest eagerly. "Oh Ryuzaki! Not only did you bring Misa some clothes, but you remembered to bring Misa's coat too!! How thoughtful!!" she squealed happily.

Supposedly embarrassed, L turned away from her and faced the entrance.

A thought crossed his mind as he glanced back at the coat.

Humming happily to herself for being so cared about, Misa slipped on the garment not suspecting even the slightest hint of negativity.

It would seem she hadn't noticed something was missing from within it yet.

"It's rather cold out this morning." L brought up in reference to her putting on the coat.

Misa nodded enthusiastically. "Misa has to thank Ryuzaki for thinking of her so much!"

This time, he did blush, but he made sure she didn't see and pushed open one of the double doors.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's!" she cheered, following closely after him.

The moment Misa stepped outside, the crisp chilly air breezed past her, reminding her what freedom felt like.

Taking a deep breath, the petite blonde extended her slender arms in a stretch. "Good MORNING!!" she called eagerly to all of her surroundings.

Suddenly, a soft clinking sound floated into the air and she felt something sleek and cold around her wrist.

"Good morning, indeed, Miss Misa." L's flat tone greeted.

Awed, Misa spun around to meet his voice but her attention zoned in immediately on the shiny new handcuff she now wore.

"A handcuff?!!" she exclaimed, looking up at him with a cute expression that firmly demanded answers.

But instead of a verbal reply, a faint smile laced L's lips and he held up his arm.

One of his wrists was handcuffed too!

"You handcuffed Misa---to yourSELF?!" the girl huffed. "That's sooo sneaky! Not to mention kind of PERVERTED!!"

"I'd keep it down if I were you. This is the only way you were allowed to escape suspicion from spending only 2 nights in prison for being the Second Kira. Also, this will ensure that you are not let out of my sight until..."

She pouted. "Until what?!"

"Until you tell me everything, Second Kira." L informed promptly, leaning his face close to hers.

Angered, as well as embarrassed, Misa puffed out her cheeks and deliberately yanked on the chain, hoping to make him lose his balance.

He didn't.

Determined to move him, Misa gave the chain another hard pull but L still didn't budge.

Smirking faintly, L pulled on the chain twice as much as she had, which wasn't very hard, and caused her to collide into him.

Blushing, she pushed away from him. "Fine! Misa gives up! You win!"

"Oh, were we playing another game? It wasn't very enjoyable."

Aggravated for being made fun of, Misa groaned and threw up her hands. "Ryuzaki is annoying Misa-Misa! He always gets his way!"

"I am justice." he commented, heading towards the car Watari had been waiting for them in.

L had made sure beforehand that no broadcasters caught wind of Misa's arrest or bail. He also made sure to cover up any blemishes on her record so that her career wouldn't be hindered by her arrest.

L opened the door and started to get in when Misa pushed past him in a childish huff and climbed in the backseat first.

"Hi Watari." she muttered lowly, not caring if the older man had heard her or not.

She doubted he could. There was a screen positioned between the front and back seats.

Once L got into the car, Misa glared at him out of the corner of her eye and crossed her arms.

"Ryuzaki is such a liar!" Misa continued.

L said nothing at first as he brought his knees upto his chest in thought. "I admit that I'm human, yes."

"Hmph! Some human!" she mocked then proceeded to pull her legs up onto the soft cushioning of the seat in an attempt to sit just like him.

L turned his head to look square at the flustered girl. "Why...are you forcing your body in such unnatural ways, Misa?"

"Can't you tell? I'm...I'm trying to sit like you!"

"You can't."

"Can too!" she grunted, bringing her foot next to the other atop the seat. "Haha! See? Now Misa is sitting just like Ryuzaki!"

"Hmm." he sounded amused. Taking his eyes off of her, he trailed them ahead of him. "You're going to fall."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "And even if Misa does fall, Ryuzaki will catch her, right? Or she'll pull him down with her!"

Saying nothing, L chuckled faintly in his throat.

Misa truly was an odd girl. Very odd, and very cute.

He could definitely grow accustomed to her company, especially with Light out of the picture.

For now.

"Hey, Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Misa?" he wondered, casually turning to face her.

Gaining the attention she wanted, Misa grinned and happily linked her arm with his. "Did you know today was Christmas Eve?"

He paused for a moment, then relaxed. "Yes, I did."

"Did you get Misa a present??" she inquired, leaning her head on his shoulder and innocently looking up at him.

His eyes remained straight ahead on the passing scenery.

"Yes, so to speak. But I gave it away a bit too early. Two of them, actually." he stated, thoughtfully resting a finger on his bottom lip.

Misa's face instantly brightened and her eyes sparkled. "Really? What were they???"

"Getting you out of jail and giving you that tray of sweets. Especially that shortcake."

Not the answer Misa wanted to hear. She exhaled heavily and pouted. "Those don't count. Ryuzaki promised Misa he'd get her out of jail."

"Yes, but I didn't have to offer you my cakes." Then he frowned, glancing her way, "And you dropped it."

"Ryuzaki was more important than cake!" she shot back, then leaned back in the seat. "Someone had actually come to see Misa..."

"Of course." he replied, obviously still depressed over the wasted cake.

Annoyance sprang within Misa again and she gave him a mocking glare.

"Well, that's not very nice."

"Ryuzaki would know a lot about that."

"I'm hurt." he responded dryly, his eyes falling on the structure of their destination that wasn't too far away from them now.

Misa's eyes fleeted over his hunched back, her arm still loosely linked with his. She wanted to ask him something important but decided against it.

Light nor anyone else seemed to care. Except for Rem. But Misa didn't know of the shinigami's whereabouts. Not since the argument they had a while back.

Still, there was a chance L's response would be different.

"Ryuzaki?" she asked softly.

"Yes, what is it?"

"When's your birthday?"

"Halloween." he responded promptly without a second thought. "Why?"

"Misa was just asking a question! Have you ever gotten presents?"

L said nothing. He was clearly aware that she was beating around the bush for something. Allowing himself one more pleasure before they reached headquarters and spoke only of seriousness, L decided to play along and do things her way.

"Once. By solving a case."

Misa winced, then made a face. "That's it??"

"That's it."

" No one did anything special???"

"No one."

"W-what did Watari do??"

"Nothing."

"Did Ryuzaki even WANT anything???"

"No." he added, turning to gaze at her. "Nothing."

But Misa didn't believe him. "What about now? Does Ryuzaki want something now?"

"Perhaps."

"Like what?"

"An inquiry."

"Huh?"

"Ryuzaki wants to know...what Misa wants." he challenged, perfectly mirroring her way of cute speech and inched his face closer to hers.

Misa blushed and began to stammer. "W-Well.. Mi-Misa would... Hey! Misa doesn't know what she wants now!"

It was true, Without Light ordering her around and no "perfect world" to look forward to, what exactly did Misa want?

L chuckled watching the display of various expressions that graced Misa's composed features. "Then perhaps Misa will need to think of something that she would want." he continued, smoothing a thumb across his bottom lip.

Misa did the same. "Mm perhaps Misa will."

--


	6. A Memory

_A/N: I had no idea this story was so 'fluffy' lol Thank you all for your input._

_--_

True Affection

Chapter 6

--

Once inside headquarters, Misa was openly greeted by the remaining task-force members.

They presented her with a small round of applause for her safety and return; some appearing more wistful than others.

Despite the animosity she felt earlier because none of them bothered to show up for her while she was in prison, Misa accepted their encouragement with perfectly gleeful smiles.

She explained everything she knew of to the best of her knowledge to all of them: all of Light's doings, his dreams, his wishes, their wishes, and her unquestionable faithful loyalty to Kira and the man she loved.

Yet, while she exposed the most secretive of information, she withheld the most personal for later.

She just knew L was going to ask her again, so she had already prepared for that.

Honestly, she would have much preferred spending some time alone with L instead of everyone else.

To talk.

At least.

Yet, as the minutes passed, Misa found herself comforted by the others' companionship.

The majority of them, minus the eccentric detective himself, talked of the positives to capturing Kira as opposed to someone they thought they could trust had betrayed them.

As for the 'eccentric detective himself', L hardly spoke at all; giving minimal personal input betwixt the others' words.

He sat perched in the same chair he always sat in, watching the monitors before him with an empty curiousness; popping sweets into his mouth.

Occasionally, Misa's eyes would slither over to his slouched form and slightly widen in bewildered cuteness.

He seemed so distant, so bemused, and yet perplexed by something she didn't see. Or perhaps, by something she couldn't see.

It almost seemed like he was waiting for something; a certain moment.

Misa fidgeted in her seat in thought. The air about him was so mysterious, it effortlessly led her to empathy as a hint of thinning patience brushed over her features.

But what could he be waiting for?

Aimlessly, her eyes trailed down over the silver cuff of the harness that connected the both of them.

Was he waiting to take them off? Or...

A sudden string of girlish nonsense ran through her mind and she blushed.

'Pervert' she thought playfully. She had really only called him that to tease him. She didn't believe L was really that way. Especially not towards her.

But she didn't know the detective that well. Especially since most of her focus had been on Light.

She had known him for years, but all he did was manipulate her...

But the more she thought of him, the more angry she became with herself for being so foolish. For being so easily ensnared by his dashing features and suave poise.

Those bright brown eyes; so deep, enigmatic and welcoming, cleverly belying a callous cruelty.

His lips; the sweetest she had ever discovered; dizzying her with delectable fabrication being whispered into her ears, softening the reality of their dagger-tipped truths.

The soft downy brown locks of his that she had grown to love, were never actually hers to love.

Soon, Misa began to loathe Light. But the one she started to dislike the most at the moment, was no one but herself.

Without thinking, or acknowledging her surroundings, Misa brought her hands to her pained face and wept quietly. She didn't want to bother herself with those thoughts anymore, she knew at some point they would return. Regurgitated like bile.

L had noticed the petite girl's sorrow brewing long before he felt the small tug from the chain when she began to spill that sorrow.

His eyes were keenly fixed on her now, but he had been aware of her actions the entire time from out the corner of his eye.

Yet, he still pretended to watch the monitors as if nothing had happened.

Not to be cruel or ill-hearted, but to give Misa some time to herself.

To unbind her realizations and allow them to pool within her hands and seep through as tepid tears.

Tears of freedom.

Not expecting such a display from the girl, the task-force exchanged uneasy glances at each other from the girl's sudden discomfort.

"Misa, are you alright?" Matsuda asked, concerned.

"Does she look alright?!" Aizawa quipped back, pushing himself up from his seat. "That's it. I'm outta here. We shouldn't have come back anyway. I should have known this would have happened."

"Don't say things like that, Aizawa!" Matsuda retorted in a tone that almost seemed not too far from a whine. "We all agreed to be here for Misa-Misa. She's our friend, isn't she?"

Instead of answering directly, Aizawa sighed placed a tired hand to his forehead. Lazily, his eyes roamed over Matsuda's distressed boyish expression before lingering on the crying blonde in front of him.

Turning, he began to look in L's direction but suddenly stopped when he found the detective standing directly behind him.

"Whoa!"

"I think you all should go." L stated placidly; one hand stuffed into his pocket while the other held a teacup, in which he took a sip from.

His eyes didn't waver and his expression didn't change as while watched the others.

After a few awkward murmurs, the older males agreed it would be best to leave.

One by one, as they passed by Misa, they each gave her their condolences with either encouraging words, a pat on the shoulder or both.

"Merry Christmas Eve" Matsuda whispered, smiling gently to the girl, while he rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Misa refused to look him in the eyes and only nodded.

Matsuda nodded back, tho he was a bit surprised she didn't attempt to at least look up at him. Or at any of them.

Yet, he obeyed her silent wish and removed his hand. Silently, he turned and met his unsteady eyes with L.

An unhesitating look lingered in L's eyes as he sought the other's gaze.

His disheveled hair covered part of one of his eyes, giving him a rather calm and all-knowing look.

"Merry X-Mas Eve, Matsuda." L confirmed firmly, hinting towards the detective to take his prompt leave, and took another casual sip of his tea.

Taking a deep breath, Matsuda gave L one last look that read something L never expected to see from the young male.

'You'd better not hurt her.'

Without wasting another minute, Matsuda finally exited out of the room, passing Watari who gave a small bow at his leave.

Left alone from the others, L drank the rest of his tea and sat the cup down on the small coffee table close to Misa.

"Watari, if you please..." the lithe man spoke, causing the chain of the handcuffs to drag against the floor as the space between L and Misa narrowed and he perched himself onto a chair.

And his elder fully understood the hint. With a light bow, Watari locked the doors the other task-force members had left out of and then took his own leave to his quarters.

Once the two of them were finally alone, L looked over to the blonde. His dark eyes searched her form for any hint of ease.

Her long golden tresses remained draped in front of her and scattered behind her like a forked path in a road.

No sound could be heard from her except the gentle breath of her calming respiratory flow and the occasional sniffle.

L continued to watch her for a few more seconds. The thought of touching her to comfort her crossed his mind but his attention fluttered elsewhere in the room.

But, he soon felt himself drawn back to her and eyed her wordlessly.

There was certainly something about this girl he couldn't escape from no matter how many times he had devised a plan to in his mind.

He had constantly refused the thought of falling for her, yet while he was openly aware that his actions deemed otherwise.

He'd be lying if he thought he could separate from this girl and remove her from his life without at least knowing what it felt like to run his fingers through her silky hair. Or to encourage soft feathery gasps from her tender lips while he suckled teasingly at her neck; loving the velvety feel of her hair cascading around him.

The last thought caused his expression to mellow. Intrigued, he brought the pad of his thumb to his mouth and watched Misa thoughtfully.

A light sniffle escaped her and her fingers curled loosely about her face.

L never thought he'd ever see her this way. Leaning closer, his body began to move on its own and a hand reached out towards her.

But suddenly, he stopped.

Instead of continuing to show affection, L turned away from her and allowed his eyes to travel lazily over towards the terminal screens.

"You can stop pretending to still be crying, Misa " he informed plainly, "There is no one else in this room but the two of us."

Another sniffle was her reply as she, again to his knowledge, slipped him a quick studying glance.

"Really?" she uttered unsurely, still not removing her hands.

L sighed and softly nibbled on his thumb a bit before standing. "That is what I said."

Misa let out a large whoosh of relief and sprung up from her chair as if she had been in cheery spirits the whole day.

"FINALLY! Misa thought they'd never leave!" she chirped with a stretch, then her eyes widened as a thought hit her and she gasped. "How did YOU know I was faking it?!"

To this, he shrugged. "You were too easy to read. Your cover was too flimsy."

Misa puffed her cheeks. 'Whaaaaat?! That performance was flawless! Hmph!"

"Towards most men, I'm sure it would have been. As a matter of fact, you did have the others fooled."

At this, Misa smiled boastfully. "I know! But! Misa wasn't faking the ENTIRE thing, you know!. Just most of it..."

"I was aware."

"Were not!!! Misa caught you looking at her, wanting to make her feel better!" she cried, giving the chain a pull to help her out of her chair. L watched her from a profile as she spoke every next word with a forward pull on the chain as she neared closer to him.

"And! Misa! Caught! Ryuzaki! Giving! Her! Naughtypervertedlooks!" she exclaimed altogether, now standing directly at his side.

Feigning surprise, L slowly turned and gazed at her, taking mental note of how glossed her lips appeared and how the color of them brought out the slight tinges of pink that lingered about her cheeks.

"Well?!" Misa continued. "Nothing to say? See! Misa was right, wasn't she?!"

"I'm... a pervert?"

"Yes you are! Tell Misa she was right!!"

L chuckled a bit. "Perhaps. But, unlike certain blonde actresses I know of, I am not afraid to speak my thoughts or emotions. I don't have to pretend I'm in pain to have my way."

"But Misa TOLD you she wasn't faking the whole thing! Misa WAS upset when she started crying!"

"Then why fake any of it?"

"Because..." Misa trailed off, looking elsewhere.

She frowned.

Why was Ryuzaki being so difficult? Couldn't he see the reason why? It was standing right in front of him! She just wanted to be alone with him.

"Hey, Ryuzaki..." she uttered suddenly, her tone taking on a more mature and distant timbre.

"Yes?" he asked thoughtfully.

Her lucid eyes narrowed as she gathered her thoughts. Slowly, her brown eyes trailed over to meet with his.

His body tensed for a moment, but it was unnoticed by her. Or so she let it seem.

"...What were you thinking about earlier?"

"When"

"When everyone else on the team was here. You seemed like you were lost in thought somewhere."

Curious, his eyes studied hers for sincerity.

He felt that the answer was obvious. Too obvious, in his opinion. When he sat in front of those screens, while his gaze hadn't been directly on her, she could still be seen.

Not only with his eyes, but within his thoughts.

He had been looking at her room on one of the many monitors set up.

Her and Light's room. Wondering how she would deal with the current happenings and how she would live her new life free of Light's deceptive persuasion.

He had also wondered if there was a chance for the red-stained ribbon wrapped tightly around her heart and her remembrances of Light to someday soon be unraveled.

By him.

He didn't want to make a move too quickly unless she welcomed the opportunity.

But L knew all too well that despite the fact that she may had been only faking part of her sadness, the part that still ached would continue to do so for a while.

And if it were at all possible, he'd remain by her side until its sting quelled.

"Ryuzaki? Are you going to answer Misa?"

L said nothing for a moment, but his eyes ghosted over hers, and traveled lower past her mouth and settled on a spot on her neck.

Her eyes widened a bit when she realized the spot where his attention was drawn to and clasped a hand over it.

One of the fresher bruises was more visible through her makeup.

"It's..." she began, turning away from him and peering downward, "it's still healing. All of them are."

"What about Misa?" L asked in a sonorous tone that Misa almost took for alluring, but she instead just took his caring words to heart.

"Misa is... she's..." she trailed off. The familiar burn of tears nipped at the backs of her eyes again.

Yet this time she had no idea why.

Of why this man bothered to care for her. Out of all the other women in the world and in his life that he's interacted with, why her?

The thought worried her. But she had no reason to worry.

She had Ryuzaki with her.

No, not Ryuzaki...

"...I'm healing too, Lawliet." she announced in a softened tone, facing him once more.

His body reacted to the name, but his unborn words remained silent against his tongue.

When he gave no comment, she continued on.

"And I know it's been a really really short time, but I find myself feeling much happier and better because of you. I know, it probably sounds like I'm just saying that because I just found out Light really was just using me and I loyally followed alongside him without a second thought and you just happened to be there.

"But that's not what I'm not saying at all. You've been there from the start. And you never left. You were always there for me. For me. Not him, you!" she added, her voice beginning to raise a little.

Crystalline droplets formed at her eyes, kissing the tops of her cheeks with their bittersweet warmth.

Her lips quivered and she bit them to steady herself, but didn't bother to stop her hands from balling into taut fists.

"You...You weren't even my boyfriend and you cared more for me than he did! Oh...Ryuzaki, I...I... I'm sorry to have dragged you through this!" she shouted, throwing herself against his chest and clutching at his shirt.

"There's no need to apologize...." he comforted gently, lacing an arm around her and placing a hand atop her head.

His actions surprised even himself, but they felt too natural to be taken back now.

Everything was too late to be taken back at this point.

"Misa..." he whispered, peering down at her.

"Ryuzaki..." she murmured in a sorrowful tone.

But ironically, she was happy. She was in the arms of the man that cared for her the most.

With all her heart she hoped she would have the chance to seem Rem again to prove to her that L wasn't as bad as she had thought him to be. And to prove just how happy she really was.

Rem.

Misa never spoke about it, but she missed her partner.

An honest sniffle passed and Misa felt the air around her face start to lighten.

Her tear-stained cheeks became sprinkled with a coolness of the room as her face was tilted towards L's.

With a finger slipped under her chin, L's thumb traced an invisible line across her bottom lip.

Misa eyed him expectantly. Her heart did back-flips in joy of the moment.

Was he really going to...?

A glorious smile graced Misa's lips and she closed her eyes.

Her heavy tears pooled at her lashes, slightly lingering before gliding down her face.

As L beheld the breathtaking sight that was Misa Amane, his body tensed and suddenly felt extremely heavy like that of a stone.

He was hesitating.

But Misa was still clasped within the moment and began to stand on her tip-toes while her lips neared his.

If he kissed her now, there was no telling where the situation would lead, nor where he'd end it.

His mind reeled back to the previous night, how she almost kissed him then. How he almost kissed her...

She had gone through a traumatizing experience. Perhaps she was confused, desperate or just fatigued.

And for the sake of his will-power, he prayed for the latter to be truth.

Panicking a bit, L placed his thumb to her lips. "You're tired. You should go to bed, Misa..." he suggested barely above a whisper.

Misa clutched his shirt even tighter. "Only if you come to bed with me." she murmured back.

He swallowed. He never thought the day would arrive when Misa took HIM by surprise.

Becoming coy towards her response, L slid his hand away from under her chin and lightly cupped her cheek. He could feel his tenacity to repel her charms weakening rapidly by the second.

"I... I meant that in the literal sense, Misa."

"So did I..." she breathed, her lips brushing against his chin.

"I haven't slept in..."

"Then I'll make sure you do. Both of us." she cooed, lightly sweeping her parted lips over his.

A quick gasp left him and L jumped slightly, causing Misa to snicker sweetly.

But that snicker soon melted into a gasp when she felt the full impact of her words, and the intensity they carried, bloom against her body.

Surprised, Misa pulled back a little and glanced down before returning her dubious eyes to him.

Apparently nervous, and struggling to control a faintly spreading blush, L stared right back at her.

"...I've stated before that I am only a quarter Japanese... ..." he uttered unsurely, not knowing if that was a good or bad thing to her.

A flicker of enticement flashed over Misa's features. But instead of it fueling her need to continue to claim his lips, she loosened her grip on his clothing and took a step back.

"S...sorry! Misa got too carried away. She shouldn't rush anything." Misa confessed apologetically, her face turning a bright red.

Embarrassed, she turned away from him and rubbed an arm.

"Ryuzaki was right, Misa is tired. So tired...that she almost forced herself on you."

Bewildered, L stared at her with utter disbelief written all over his features.

What was going on?

"Misa?"

"It's ok! Just let Misa rest. Misa would like to lay down in Ryuzaki's bed." she stated, her tone teetering on the edge of instability.

She had only mentioned his bed out of refusal to go back into the room she and Light shared.

Especially not this soon.

She would need a little more time to get over that piece of work.

Cautiously, she led her hands behind her back and turned in a small circle to face him.

A soft cute smile touched her lips.

"What does Ryuzaki think about Misa being in his bed?"

L paused and gave a blank stare that most likely was the substitute for a blink.

"Cobwebs."

Misa blanched and her eyes grew twice their normal size. "WHAT?!!!"

"Cobwebs. You know, the webs that spiders spin in a place that hasn't been used in an awful long..."

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!! Have you been SPYING on Light and me?! You can't fool me, I know you have infa-red lights set up in our room!! That's why we... We---!"

Despite the odd air of the circumstances, a tiny smirk accentuated L's placid features.

"Not you, Misa. I meant that there are cobwebs in my room, I haven't used it very much. Calm down."

To spite him, she puffed out her cheeks and stuck out her tongue.

And L couldn't help but laugh.

"I never watched the two of you alone whenever you went into his room, Misa."

A sharp gasp shot from Misa and she threw her hands over her mouth in shock.

"But, I did have the audio on so..."

"PERVERT!!! I don't believe YOU!!" she shouted, picking up whatever that was nearby that she could get her hands on: sofa pillows, ink pens, even a scrunchie from her own hair, and flailing them at him.

Still laughing, he held up an arm to block them. "You have nothing to be so upset over, Misa. Your relationship was so one-sided, there wouldn't be much of a show to watch, anyway." he teased.

He'd never invade her privacy like that. He did have some morals.

"RYUUUZAAKIIIIII!!! I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU!!" she bellowed, launching herself at L and sending them both back against the computer terminals.

"Misa!!" L called, an odd expression of amusement on his face as he sought the cute anger fuming from hers.

Honestly, she could have attempted to smoother him right now, and he wouldn't have minded. Too much. He could always stop her, but he wondered if he'd ever get an opportunity like this again.

With a growl, Misa threw mock slaps to his chest.

"You're so rotten!!! I should have written your name down in that notebook when I had the---!" she stopped abruptly and inhaled sharply at her next thought.

Her death note!

Where was it?

Hurriedly, she scrambled off of him and ran to her overcoat.

Still leaning back against the panels, L turned his head towards the wild girl and slid his hands back into his pockets.

She nearly tore the coat to shreds, she started shaking it out so roughly.

"Where is it? Where is it?! I thought for sure I left it in here!!"

"You did leave it there..." L responded evenly, pushing himself up from the panels with his elbows.

Hunching over in habit, he stepped over to her.

Locks of blonde hair whisked over her shoulder and cascaded down her back with a quick turn of her head. She glared at him. "Then why can't I find it?!"

"Because I took it out."

"And where is it now, Mr Thief?" she demanded, standing directly in front of him, nose high in the air.

Enthralled by this little playful spat, L leaned down to meet her height and touched his forehead to hers.

"Someplace you've never been to yet."

"Oh yeah? Where?!" she challenged back.

He smirked. "My bed."

She blushed. "Your bed? Why would it be there?"

"For safekeeping." he returned, gradually moving away from her. "Besides, I knew you'd end up in it sooner or later. Not to sound forward, or anything" he mumbled quickly.

With that, he turned on his heels and began walking towards his quarters.

Before long, the chain of the handcuffs began to pull Misa along with him.

She flushed. " Wh-wh-what?! Wait! Cocky, aren't you??!" she shouted back.

"Not at all." he responded, glancing over his shoulder at her. "You were the one who said you wanted to rest there in the first place, right? It would almost seem like you knew exactly where the notebook was without realizing."

"Oh enough already!" Misa pouted, following along after him. "You win!! Misa gives up!!"

L clicked his tongue. "You really must stop playing these games when you know you'd lose, Misa."

"Oh be quiet!!" she urged, and reached out to pinch his arm.

Hard.

"Ow!" L recoiled, "That really hurt, you know! I'm going to get you back for that..."

"Too bad, Ryuzaki sweetie! You'll have to catch Misa first!" she challenged, breaking into a run down the hall.

L could have easily stopped her with one pull of the chain, but seeing Misa so delighted, he allowed himself one more pleasure so she could thoroughly enjoy hers.

Eagerly, he made chase after her.

And as she pleasingly bounded through the building, not one thought of her former pain, bruises or the one that inflicted them upon her dared to cross her mind.

And as long as she was happy, L could live with that.

–

To be continued!! 1 or 2 more chaps to go!

Sorry if this chap was so bland.

-Mel


	7. A Trace

True Affection

Chapter 7

--

Stagnant darkness lurked in its inky dwelling; the stone-walled abyss that held Light within its rayless jaws. But even the capture of a god could not sate nor quell those fabricated clutches of 'justice'.

The small, yet distinct sound of liquid dripping in an uneven rhythm echoed throughout the empty halls; its simple sound being magnified ten-fold.

The only sound that rivaled it was the steady, ragged breathing from within Light's cell.

A quick intake of air, followed by a long jittery release.

He may have staggered with his resolve, but he did not lose his sanity.

It was much too early for that. L may have had him captured but it wasn't over yet.

Three days.

Three days had passed since he was sent to this accursed place.

Three days that dared to drive him insane.

But the young murderer remained calm and cool-headed.

And by utilizing his intelligent and manipulative mind, he conjured a plan.

Quietly, his raspy words manifested in the stale air like the crack of a snapped twig.

"Ryuk."

Upon hearing his name, the cynical shinigami took form in the room by passing through a wall.

An interested look on his face, he chuckled apathetically at the confined young man before him.

In a far corner of the room, Light sat on his cot with an unreadable expression.

His arms were crossed and bound in a straightjacket. A taut blindfold covered his eyes.

A small slither of pale moonlight that brimmed through the tiny window was the only illumination in the dark cell as it spilled faintly over one side of Light's body.

That miniscule twinge of brightness proved weak against the darkness walls and the wretched heart it contained.

Ryuk's gravelly laughter echoed throughout the room as he neared closer to Light.

"Looks like they got you pretty good, this time."

A breathy sound of amusement passed by Light's lips. "Looks that way, doesn't it...?"

"So," Ryuk began, taking a seat in midair and folding his lengthy arms behind his head in a casual manner. "tell me. How do you plan on getting yourself out of this one?" he inquired, the obvious hint of curiosity teeming his words.

Light said nothing for a moment; the slow steady sound of the dripping water the only audible sound lingering between them.

"I've got my ways. Spending so much time in here has helped me think of the perfect plan on getting out of here."

Ryuk gave a mildly perplexed expression and made a disgruntled sound. "I'm not sure if I like the sound of this 'plan'. You're always up to no good, Light." With that, he descended from his perch and stepped closer to Light.

"And more importantly, you haven't eaten or bathed in days."

Light sighed, slackening his tense posture just a bit. "I would have died if not for the 24 hour shots they've been giving me."

"Ooooh. They're torturing you!" he surmised, obviously enthralled with this information. "I guess all humans have a heartless side, huh?"

"Anyway, I didn't call you here to shoot the breeze. I need you to do something for me."

"No way. You're getting out of this on your own, Light." Ryuk grinned.

"Just hear me out!" Light pressed, leaning forward a bit, "I need to get in contact with Kiyomi Takada."

Ryuk's expression became smug. "Ohh that Takada girl from your university. Thinking of taking advantage of an old flame, eh?"

"She's a big Kira follower. It'd be stupid of me not to use that to my advantage."

"So, what are you gonna do? Send out a telepathic message?" Ryuk mused.

But Light only smirked. "That's where you come in."

"Not a chance. You're getting your own hands dirty. I'm outta here." Ryuk announced, turning to leave.

"Wait! Don't you dare leave me like this. Look., I promise to give you all the apples you could ask for if you just help me get out of here."

The shinigami paused in his tracks. His mouth began to water from the sound of that beautiful delicious forbidden word.

"Apples?!!!" he brightened, turning towards the teen.

A devilish curve tainted Light's lips and he chuckled.

And although his eyes could not be seen, any human that saw him at this point would have sworn to see a glimmer of glowing red beneath that blindfold.

"Not that I'm discrediting your ability or anything Light, but just how are you going to do anything in that getup?"

Hearing this, Light's plan had already begun to delve into motion. An aphotic grin marked his deceptive features and he lifted his head; causing his downy bangs to scatter atop his forehead in a mass of curls.

"Now, listen carefully....".

–

Misa's joyful laughter echoed throughout the rooms of the task-force building as she continued to playfully run from L.

Locks of golden blonde bounced about her shoulders and swayed down her back; occasionally becoming weightless as she turned her head. Her composed features shined with jubilation as she looked back at L. Teasing him. Luring him with those glistening brown eyes.

Despite the unreadable expression on his face, L was enjoying their little game a bit. Just a bit.

There were many more answers that he needed to hear from the Second Kira that he knew weren't told nor fully explained when the other task-force members were there.

But until that time came, the one in question was Misa.

The young woman that had rapidly ensnared his heart with a smile and was slowly making him hers without realizing.

But he certainly did.

"Misa, slow down!" he advised in a bored tone, but the chipper girl only stuck her tongue out at him and continued bounding through the rooms.

Minutes passed and Misa had finally begun to tire. She knew she hadn't been running THAT fast, but L STILL hadn't caught her yet!

The thrill of the chase still glistened in her honey-brown eyes as she dared an anticipated look back at him.

But much to her surprise, his hands were stuffed in his pockets and he was keeping within range with mere brisk paces that mocked that of a power walk.

At least that's how it would look on a normal person.

On L, the gesture looked a bit over-exaggerated and unnatural.

Witnessing such a sight, Misa couldn't help but burst into laughter, and continued to dash, but backwards.

That was her Ryuzaki. Unnatural and unorthodox.

Then suddenly she gasped from the thought.

Her Ryuzaki.

It felt so comfortable and so right. Slowing down, Misa placed a hand to her chest as she contemplated this.

Seconds later, her legs had come to a stop, but her heart was racing.

Yet, she didn't know why she was feeling so goofy about it. She had already established feeling something for him. Not to mention she tried forcing herself on him not that long ago.

Still, the thought of being with someone as comfortable, and eccentric, as him made her heart flutter and caused a feathery blush to shade her pale cheeks.

While being so deep in deliberation, she didn't hear the chains from the handcuffs dragging along the floor behind her until the very last second.

Gasping, Misa whipped her head around. The expression of shock, like that of a child about to be caught by their parents, spread across her delicate features and she instinctively shielded her face with her hands.

"Eeek!!" she squeaked as the side of L's open hand bopped her lightly on the head twice as if he were doing a chop.

"I caught you." he stated flatly.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! CHEATER!!" Misa suddenly squealed playfully and pushed away from him to take off running again.

"Wh-what..." L stammered, for the first time he could ever recall doing so, while he stared wide-eyed at the rambunctious girl ahead of him.

"Misa wait!" he called. Then swore silently under his breath as he dug his hands back into his pockets and made chase after her, actually running this time.

Giggling girlishly, Misa pushed open the doors to another room, and before long found herself back in the room with all the monitors.

After determining L's room wasn't on that floor, she slid on the heel of one of her boot as she made a sharp turn towards the twisted stairway to the right of her.

"Misa watch out!" L shouted as the lively girl glanced over her shoulder at him and slipped.

The room began to blur as she started falling. "Ahhhh! Ryuzakiiii!!"

Seeing her lose her balance, L skid behind her the moment she fell backwards into him and actually knocked him to the floor.

Instantly uncomfortable from being pressed against the cold linoleum in such a way, L swiftly sat up and lifted Misa off of him.

Straightening out his shirt, he stood to his feet. "I warned you to be careful, Misa."

"I know I know! I'm sorry!! But you still cheated!" she quipped, starting to pick herself up.

Moving towards the bottom step while on her knees, Misa's eyes aimlessly glanced up and her whole body froze.

A tiny airy gasp escaped her as she stared at the middle of the reflective and twisted structure, too afraid to move.

But her odd behavior went unnoticed by L initially. He sighed and shook his head; his empty gaze blankly staring ahead into a collaboration of nothingness before him.

Misa was certainly a handful. But as long as she kept it under control, he could deal with it.

Occasionally.

"Well, I suppose next time you'll think twice before choosing to run through the building like a...." L trailed off, his gaze trailing over to Misa's kneeling form.

And within the instant of that very moment, nothing else mattered but her.

"Misa, what is it?" he asked urgently, crouching next to her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

For hour-feigning seconds, Misa did not hear him.

In her liquidy eyes, she witnessed a horrible memory of events that had come to pass as it played over and over in her mind.

One night, like many others had been, she did something that she knew would please Light in his plight for a perfect world; but on the contrary, her actions proved to be rather displeasing to the delusional 'god'. And in his dissatisfaction, Light vented his frustrations on her.

When she tried to apologize he threw things at her. When she begged him to calm down, he forced her out of the room. When she pleaded for another chance, he shook her. When she confessed with all her heart that she would strive to do her best for him no matter what, his nails dug into her skin in retaliation as his harsh words followed suit.

Yet, when she cried out that she loved him, something seemed to spark in his eyes then and he suddenly lifted her to his chest.

But before she could close her eyes and nuzzle in the unexpected 'embrace', he pushed her away from him.

Roughly.

Without a second thought.

Silently, he watched as she lost her balance and tumbled back first down the glass steps; a dark satisfying smile flickering across his features.

Small hot tears shot from her eyes, reflecting the subdued shine from the glass like tiny diamonds, as she rolled to the bottom of the stairs.

After the world around her ceased spinning, her body had finally stopped falling head first.. Alone and mildly battered, she laid sprawled out on her back on the stairwell; her aching body following its twist.

A glossed haze stirred in her eyes and the last thing she saw and could register was a shadowy figure approaching her.

The exact events that had followed after that were a clouded mystery to her.

Continuing to watch her as she recalled these moments, L wondered if she ever realized that it was him that had scooped up her tortured body from the stairwell and checked her wounds for severity.

Luckily, the fluffy black angel wings on the back of her lingerie helped softened her fall a great deal.

But her body began to shake from the state of shock that had been stricken upon it. But he knew that would pass.

At the time, L had thought of the irony of her having a guardian angel watching over her.

And as if the slumbering Misa could hear his thoughts, a light smile smoothed across her lips in confirmation.

She did indeed have an angel watching over her.

Her very own slouching, shaggy-haired, sweet-toothed guardian angel.

When she did awaken, she had started a conversation with him, like she had done earlier nights before when Light's behavior got out of control. She never told L what really happened, but only that she just 'was clumsy and slipped'. But before the realized that night, she enjoyed talking with L; allowing herself one moment of ease before returning to her room, knowing what would await her.

"Misa..." L called softly, discreetly rubbing her back.

Her body flinched at the motion, but she soon relaxed, remembering he was the only other one in the room with her.

"Ryuzaki..." she urged in a hushed whisper, briskly clasping a hand over one of his.

L said nothing regarding the action and just waited for her to recompose herself.

And without realizing, Misa gave his hand a small squeeze before placing both her hands to the floor.

"S...sorry, Ryuzaki. I guess I just s...sort of...spaced out there..." Misa rationalized, slowly beginning to rise to her feet with L's help.

Obsidian studious orbs carefully observed her petite profile as Misa took a deep breath and visually relaxed.

And for that small fleeting second, L became calmed simply by watching her.

But then, her body stiffened and her eyes widened as she felt a sharp jolt ripple through her,

Placing a delicate hand to her mouth, she looked upwards towards the ceiling.

"Rem?" The name tumbled from her lips in a quiet whisper.

Without another thought, Misa grabbed L's hand and started charging up the stairs.

"Come on, Ryuzaki!!"

"Ah... Misa, slow down!"

–

Inside L's messy room, an aggravated groan wavered into the air as large tomes and important documents were tossed to the floor.

"Where is it..."a deep feminine voice grumbled as another stack of books were scattered to the floor.

Although she had initially tried to be discreet about her intrusion into L's room, Rem had begun to lose her patience with what she sought after.

"I know that human has left that notebook in this room." she murmured to herself and lifted the dusty mattress from atop L's bed.

But instead of the Death Note, her narrowing eyes glowered at the sight of countless volumes of hentai manga and several magazines. Most of them, she recognized as ones that had photos or articles about Misa in them.

With a heavy sigh, Rem rolled her eyes and dropped the mattress back in place.

Inwardly, she swore to herself and began looking in another direction.

"I have to find that notebook. " she urged herself, a blanket of sadness in her voice, "The sooner I do, the faster I will be out of her life for good..." the death god surmised.

After shoving a few more documents aside, her keen eyes caught glimpse of a familiar black cover.

Snatching it up, she held it close to her side and faced the window that she had phased through earlier.

Silently, she studied the soft light blue of the welcoming sky above for what felt like hours. Remembering.

Remembering the reason why she and Misa had lost contact and the threat of such a situation severing their relationship.

After parting their separate ways after a large disagreement concerning her life and a certain conniving individual that will presently go unmentioned, Rem had decided it best to take back the Death Note that she bestowed upon Misa and return to her otherworldly realm.

"Forgive me." her mysterious voice wavered uncertainly, "This was for the best. A 'foolish' god of death such as myself had no business interfering in your personal affairs. And believing that you would understand me." With a distraught sigh, Rem spread her wings. "Goodbye, Misa. I hope that I never hear the sound of your voice again..."

Just before the shinigami took flight, the sound of something heavy colliding into the door to L's room broke into the air.

"Ouch!" Misa's voice griped from behind the door. Then, a few more pounds, presumably knocks, were sounded before the doorknob started to shake.

"Rem!! Are you in there?!" Misa called, then whipped around to glare at L. "Please inform me as to WHY you would want to lock the door to your own room when you hardly use it anyway?!"

"To keep out nosy intruders..." he trailed off, bending down to lift up one of his pants legs. A small skeleton key was strapped to his leg and he took hold of it between a finger and a thumb. As he stood, his eyes never left Misa's. "... like you..." he added nonchalantly and pardoned himself to step in front of her to unlock the door.

Once it opened, L slipped the key back where he retrieved it from and followed Misa into the room.

Without thinking, Misa ran up to Rem and halted in her tracks directly in front of her towering frame.

"Rem..." she trailed off, unsure of what emotion to show her friend.

Sharing the girl's discord, a slight alteration glimmered in Rem's narrowed eye as it was obvious to tell she was doing her best not to hug the girl.

Lingering in the doorway, L's eyes discreetly inspected the two before him momentarily, then aimlessly fleeted about the room.

Instead of being angry towards his room being trashed, he appeared more interested of knowing of the reasons.

"But unfortunately, my locks weren't shinigami-proof..." he shrugged, sliding his hands into his pockets and slinking into a lower slouch.

"Misa..." Rem uttered quietly, "why did you come here to find me..."

"Who cares why! I'm here now! And I'm not going to let you leave. Not without a good reason, this time!" Misa declared, crossing her arms, indicating finality.

An astonished expression washed over Rem's features from the sudden habitual breakthrough.

Since the time they first were introduced up to the day they parted ways, Rem had never heard Misa speak with such maturity and strong sense of herself.

Taking her shocked vision away from the bold petite young woman before her, Rem's gaze rose to the ill-postured human that casually padded around the room with a blank expression on his face.

Her eye silently scrutinized his passive behavior as he kneeled to examine the scattered multitudes of books and documents with that peculiar manner of his in one spot, then rose and did the same in another.

It wasn't until he moved towards his joke of a bed that Rem noticed that he and Misa were linked together.

Bound by an iron tether at the wrists.

Could it be that because of this mere human, Misa had changed dramatically over the span of a few short days?

A gentle smile curved Misa's lips as if she could easily decipher Rem's unspoken language perfectly.

"Rem, I know you heard me, right?"

Rem paused. "Yes. I heard you." she agreed, but placed her attention on L again. The shaggy haired man had now lifted up his mattress and was casually checking to the left and the right over his stash, making sure everything was in order. Then he simply let go of the thick material, causing it to plop back into place.

Although Rem was grateful that she hadn't seen that accursed Yagami boy around, she wasn't too ecstatic to see blossoming possibilities between that human and Misa happen so naturally.

Misa, on the other hand, knew her partner all too well, and picked up on Rem's sudden attention, glares rather, towards her Lawliet and she waved her hand to dismiss it.

"Just ignore him." Misa smiled.

"Miss Misa is correct." L agreed, his back to both of them while he still faced his bed.

Then slowly, he turned his head to glance over his shoulder at Rem. His eyes lingered on the book held in her skeletal hand momentarily before traveling up to her face.

"While this is the place I normally would sleep if I ever needed to, please, by all means, pay me no mind."

Rem blinked and took a defensive step forward towards Misa. "One would do well to keep an eye on you, especially when you have so much to hide."

"Hmm? To hide?" L spoke up, facing her genuinely intrigued to know what the answer would be.

"Rem, what are you talking about?" Misa asked, "Ryuzaki may be strange at times..." she trailed off, following Rem's steady gaze towards the handcuffs. Blushing , she placed her arms behind her back. "...VERY strange at times, but his intentions are generally good!"

"How awfully thoughtful of you Misa. Especially considering how much pain you've given me about my recent decisions..." he teased in a dry tone, looking off to the side.

Golden blonde cascaded over Misa's shoulders as she whipped her head around to face him. "Shut up!!"

L only stared. "And there's my proof."

"No one's asking you, Ryuzaki!!" she snapped back, unconsciously smoothing back a lock of hair behind her ear.

As she did, Rem caught a clear glimpse of the healing bruise dressed across her neck.

Instinctively the concerned shinigami touched her elongated nails to the bruise, inspecting it gently. "Misa, how did this happen??"

"Huh?" Misa squeaked, turning towards her friend. And once she realized what Rem was referring to she quickly covered the wound and swatted Rem's hand away.

"I-It's nothing important right now, Rem! It's just from a clumsy accident, that's all!" Misa feebly retorted.

While Rem wanted to believe her, she could clearly tell the girl was lying.

And L only confirmed it. "As much as I'd rather not state the obvious, Misa, it's too apparent that you're lying so you may as well stop it..." he suggested; a dubious inflection in his tone.

"You're not helping!" Misa shot back, not bothering to look at him and keeping her eyes on Rem.

He sighed. "Just tell her the truth..." he murmured, sounding both bored and slightly exasperated.

Frowning cutely, Misa turned and briskly stepped to where he stood. "I don't want to trouble her with stupid things she doesn't need to know about!" she spoke in a tone just above a whisper.

"Your well-being certainly isn't stupid. Besides, you haven't seen her in a while, correct?" he answered back.

Misa fidgeted at this, but she couldn't deny it. "Well, yeah, but..."

"Then at least give her some closure before she ends up leaving again. And next time there probably won't be another time for you to make up."

She frowned even deeper, and clenched her fists. "Sometimes I hate it when you're right."

To this, L nodded and thoughtfully peered off into space. "Yes..." he agreed, smoothing a thumb across his bottom lip, "I don't think I'd be able to take being as wrong as you as well as you do..."

A flicker of red flashed by Misa's eyes as she glared at him with a look that could kill and a crooked smile. "Don't make me kick you...! "

Seemingly ignored by the two quarreling individuals, Rem could only watch and observe.

And as she did, a stray thought slithered into her mind, causing her to wince in realization.

"YOU!" Rem bellowed, exerting a yelp from Misa and a nonchalant "what is it now" stare from L.

"You filthy human! You've been abusing Misa, haven't you?!"

For the first time in his life that he could remember, L actually blinked. In response, he took a breath to retaliate, but no sound emerged.

He was utterly baffled from being accused of such a thing and didn't know how to respond.

"No, Rem, you've got it all wrong! Ryuzaki would never hurt me!!" Misa spoke up for L, outstretching her arms protectively in front of him to illustrate her point.

A low sound of disagreement swelled in Rem's throat as she glared harshly at L.

"Then why are you attached to that man with that horrid contraption, Misa?"

This time, Misa blinked. "Ah... I told you that Ryuzaki may be weird at times, but he really really means well!"

"Does he?" Rem continued, ignoring the flicker of pain that rippled across his bemused features, "I don't believe that. He even has magazines of you hidden away beneath his mattress. It wouldn't surprise me if he was some type of sadist. He is no better than that Light Yagami."

A sharp intake of breath shot into the air as Misa clapped her hands over her mouth in shock.

"He... Light is the one you should be accusing, not Ryuzaki!!" Misa shot back, "You were right, okay? When we had our argument. You said Light was no good for me. But we don't have to worry about him anymore! Ryuzaki had him sent to jail. And honestly, I could care less if he's left in there to rot!" Misa shouted; her body beginning to quiver from the emotion that quaked within it.

Rem considered this information fairly. "I'm surprised, Misa. I never imagined you'd be able to detach from that boy." Her eye then narrowed, settling on L as he silently gathered his composure. "But your choice in the opposite sex is truly appalling."

Misa's eyes widened at this and opened her mouth to speak. But instead of standing her ground, her unborn words remained unrepresented and she felt as if she had shrunk 2 sizes smaller.

' That's not fair...' she desperately wanted to say. 'It's not! You haven't even given him a chance!'

"Ha...haha...." L's odd and dry chuckle wavered into the air and eerily melted through the tension.

Both Misa and Rem gave him their full attention.

His head was hung low and his hands had again found their way deep into his pockets.

Only his shoulders slightly shook as another forced trail of broken 'laughter' left his lips.

"Uh...um... Ryuzaki...?" Misa asked, her voice cracking a bit as she fought to withhold threatening tears caused by Rem's previous words.

Slowly lifting his gaze, L pinned his eyes directly on the hushed shinigami before him. "...Rem, was it?"

"Yes."

L smirked caustically, peering through his messy tufts of hair. "Do you honestly believe that I get pleasure out of making others suffer; making Misa suffer?"

"Yes. And judging by those magazines under that mattress, you must be trying to trick Misa into falling for you by stalking her and knowing everything about her."

He chuckled curtly. "Really. Well, sorry to disappoint you, but while it is very very easy to trick Misa, as much as you may hate to realize, I am not Light Yagami. And, in addition to not being a mass murderer nor serial killer, I have much more important things on my mind than masturbating all day to pieces of paper." he stated shamelessly, glancing to a flabbergasted Misa. "Even if...those pieces of paper include someone as cute and astonishing as Miss Amane. Besides, why waste time with pictures when the genuine article is always in my presence..."

Not knowing how to respond, Misa's face flushed of all color and she stared blankly at L.

Then, with each passing second her face began turning a light shade of pink, then red.

And before long, she lunged at L; frantically pounding at his chest with controlled, yet abashed, anger.

"RYUZAKI, YOU MORON!!" she yelled.

Confused, L looked down at her. "Was it something I said?" he wondered curiously, his tone a clear contrast to her loud outbursts.

"It was everything you said, Ryuzaki!! It's embarrassing! I don't care about your...y-your... what you do when you're alone in here!!"

He shrugged and tilted his head to the side, and finally moving his hands from his pockets to lightly take hold of her shoulder. "Have you not seen how dusty this bed is? I told you I haven't slept in..."

"I said I don't care!" Misa snapped back, pouting.

With a "hmph", she turned her back to him and crossed her arms. "It's bad enough you've already had me in your MOUTH!" she exclaimed, referring to the night before when he devoured the icing from her fingers.

He didn't miss a beat. "Only with getting your permission, first."

"That's besides the point! Oh!!! I don't BELIEVE YOU, Ryuzaki!!" she cried, and playfully pushed him to the side while she lifted his mattress.

"I want to see these magazines!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!!" she insisted, already struggling to keep the mattress lifted.

He sighed. "Misa, please remove yourself from invading my privacy, or I will be forced to remove you myself." he warned in monotone.

Misa glanced at him, disbelief shimmering in her eyes. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Well, you asked for it." he concluded and literally swept her off her feet and into his arms.

"Ahh!" Misa squealed, squirming in his grasp. "Ryuzaki!!! Put me down!!"

A light smile touched his lips as he loosened his grip. "If that's what you want..." he mused, pretending to let her fall just to elicit a loud "KYAAA!!" from her and brought her back to his chest.

But Misa was still under the impression that she was still falling and tensed up; her hands balled into fists that she held feebly beneath her chin as if such a gesture would save her from colliding with the floor.

Once she realized she was still being held in place, she opened one eye and looked up to L.

A soft smile brightened his features as he returned her gaze.

But she had to quickly grasp at his shirt to not slip out of his embrace as his body vibrated from his sudden mild laughter.

"I lied." he joked, causing the blonde to cutely assault him with mock slap to his chest and utilizing her remaining scrunchie as a projectile.

Ignored, Rem watched the two with a sense of understanding.

That man was an eccentric individual indeed, and she had not trusted him nor Light.

But it was clearly obvious that Misa cared enough to enjoy being around him, as opposed to only exerting the extremely loyal traits of her personality.

And deep down, Rem approved.

After the commotion settled, Rem and Misa had a good long talk about their misunderstanding and reached a new agreement.

They still remained friends, but Rem still insisted that she wanted to return to her realm.

She was no longer needed in Misa's life anymore.

Misa made her promise to come visit sometime and she favored the request.

And to make sure she kept her word, Misa refused to forfeit ownership of the Death Note.

L said nothing as this all took place, but was grateful when it neared its end.

After a few more rounds of goodbyes and heartfelt messages, Rem and Misa parted ways yet again.

Misa was a bit pained to see her friend leave again, but she knew it was for the best. At least for now.

But a strong smile drew across her face instead of tears and she turned to L.

Without a word, she draped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Soft whispers of thanks brushed against his ear and he shuddered.

Silently, he looked down at the girl that embraced him and hesitantly led his arms around her as well.

"Ryuzaki..."

"Hmm?"

"Now that it's just the two of us again, I know there's still so much that I have to tell you...as the Second Kira."

"Yes, this is true."

"But before I do..." she began, slightly slipping out of his embrace in order to look him in the eyes, "Misa would like to take a shower."

His expression softened a tad in understanding.

She wasn't referring to herself in third person the way she normally had in order to be cute.

She was referring to 'Misa' as a separate entity from the Second Kira.

While cuffed, she was the Second Kira. But when she wasn't, she was Misa. Herself, not a killer.

But only towards him.

"I understand."

A thin film of tears glistened in the girl's eyes as her faint smile broadened.

After giving the detective one more hug, she reluctantly left his warmth and waited for him to get the key for the cuffs.

And to honor his decision to put handcuffs on her since earlier that day, she turned around and closed her eyes so she wouldn't see where he hid the key.

She felt the curved metal jiggle about on her wrist before its confining clasp was released and fell to the floor with a clank.

Returning her moistened eyes to L, she fell into his arms and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"Misa will be out soon. And when that happens, everything will be answered. I want Ryuzaki to see the real Misa...without hiding behind band-aids and make up. I'll make sure Ryuzaki will be presented with the truth."

After she spoke her words, the two of them became rooted, eying the other.

It wasn't until Misa leaned closer for an actual kiss that L stopped her.

"I will be waiting for your return out here." he stated placidly.

A bit awed, Misa blinked at his choice in behavior, then smiled.

That was just the way her Lawliet was.

"Alright. Be out real soon!" she chirped, her chipper tone returning. "Bye bye!" she waved, then headed off towards the bathroom built into L's room.

Watching her go, L's eyes traveled gently down to the hand cuffs, then trailed behind him towards his bed.

Without a word, he unlocked the remaining cuff and walked towards it.

He flipped the mattress over and flopped down into its firm cushions.

He waited until he heard the water from the shower head sprayed into the tub before he reached through a slit he had made the day before, inside the thick fabric of the mattress.

Sliding in a finger and his thumb, he took hold of the slender book that was wedged between the mattress' padding and removed it.

Holding it up, he blew off the remaining fluff from the mattress and placed the long book next to him in the bed.

Misa's Death Note.

The real Death Note.

Unfortunately for Rem, she had taken a fake reproduction.

Pulling a pen from within his pillowcase, he began to scribble down Misa's name.

And his as well.

-

To be continued!! The rating may change!

-Mel


	8. A Disarray

True Affection

Chapter 8

--

It was done.

Their cause of death; an absolute promise engraved in black sank greedily into the ethereal pages of the Death Note.

Not taking any time for granted, L swiftly continued to manipulate the life that had been bestowed upon them at birth into this world and crafted the details to be conjured.

Like a being possessed by a vengeful spirit, his writing malformed from calm to frantic.

With each passing second, his somber eyes fleeted between his scribbled handwriting and the door to his bathroom.

The water from the shower was still clearly audible as it spattered against the bathtub, but L was certain Misa had not gotten in yet.

Misa...

She was the sole reason for such a risky action. Each thought of her only heightened his determination.

All of this was for her benefit.

If the two of them had never met, L would have never witnessed what it was like to be cherished by such a woman. Nor how powerfully satisfying it felt to have the chance to return that emotion.

He had fallen for her.

And fallen hard.

All he desired now, more than to be at her side for as long as she could stand, was her secured safety.

6 minutes and 20 seconds had passed.

His scribed pact was sealed.

Aimlessly, his emotionless eyes remained rooted on the drying ink of their names as he contemplated over what he had just set into motion.

Then one solitary thought crept into his mind.

Without a second thought, he pushed himself up from the mattress and walked briskly to the bathroom door.

And counted.

_40 seconds..._

"Misa, I apologize, but I need to come in." he informed loudly to be heard over the rushing water.

"What???" her light voice called back.

"I said I'm coming in!" he announced; his tone slightly faltering as he turned the knob.

If the two of them were to lose their lives by his hand, he would be at her side the entire time.

_30 seconds..._

An airy haze of steamy mist drifted up from the tub and sprinkled the bathroom with a haunting, yet delicate ambiance.

Standing in the middle of the floor, clad only in an ebony corset and matching panties, was Misa.

Thick locks of blonde spilled over her shoulders as she drew in a breath from the sight of L.

Stray strands of her tresses were softly matted against her porcelain skin due to the mist and lightly skimmed over her parted pink lips.

"R...Ryuzaki?" her confusion echoed throughout the small room as the very man she named took swift, yet hesitant, steps towards her.

_20 seconds..._

Puzzled, Misa opened her mouth wide to speak but found her words lost within L's serious obsidian eyes.

A perplexed expression of pain and desperate need contorted his features as he neared closer to her, arms outstretched.

"Misa... forgive me..." She thought she heard him utter, but the sound of the water stifled every other sound around her.

But the only sound she was able to catch was the rapid beat of her heart pounding in her ears.

And the startled gasp that tore from her when L suddenly draped his arms around her. Protectively.

Her body shuddered from the attention he was giving her but her arms instinctively found their way around his back.

Nervously, her fingers curled around the fabric of his shirt as she nuzzled against his chest; his irregular breathing striking a drop of fear within her.

_10 seconds..._

"Ryuzaki, what...what's wrong?" she uttered in a voice she hardly recognized as her own.

L said nothing.

Silently, he rested his chin atop her head and brushed his lips against the top of her head while gliding a hand through her feathery hair and resting it against the back of her head.

He was certain he made no mistakes in the otherworldly covenant, but he was not taking any chances with letting this moment just slip by.

When he gave no verbal answer, she tried to look up at him but he restricted her by hugging her tighter.

"Don't let go..." Was all he said. His tone teetered on the verge of an emotion he never dared venture before. "...I refuse...to let you go..."

_Time's up..._

The wrenching 40 seconds had finally ceased its painful duration and slipped stealthily through the fingers of time.

Although the time has passed, and he and Misa were still standing, L did not let go.

He was acting so strangely, stranger than usual, and that frightened Misa.

But now, for some reason, she felt the tension between them and the fearful swell in her heart starting to rapidly melt away. It was as if a hefty weight had been lifted from her shoulders and assimilated into the effervescent mist.

And as if L could empathize with the lifted burden, he slowly pulled away from Misa and looked her directly in the eyes.

Her hair was slightly scattered about her face, with stubborn strands sticking out everywhere.

The watery trepidation that had once dwelled within her honey-brown orbs was now replaced with a warm welcoming twinkle.

The longer he beheld her, the brighter her features became. And it wasn't until she giggled, that he realized he had been smiling as gratefully as she was.

The delicate mist floated about her, enhancing her beautiful features and giving the illusion of a halo around her.

Although he believed horns and a pitchfork suited her better than a halo any day, L was was overjoyed she was still with him.

And because of his actions of writing in the Death Note, her genuine smile was a both a reward and a well-needed reassurance.

As well as a realization.

He needed Misa.

As long as he was still able to remain within her life, he would chance death as many times as it took.

For her.

A brief moment of insecurity licked at his spine as he wondered if Misa felt as strongly for him as he did for her.

But the sensation soon vanished the very moment it was spawned.

Despite her lack of appropriate clothing, Misa took his large hands in hers and cutely tilted her head to the side in inquiry. She had been so focused on his ranging expressions, she failed to notice the change in the scattered numbers above his head that indicated his lifespan.

"Ryuzaki? What's gotten into you? You scared me just barging in here like that!"

"I... w-well, I..." he stammered, actually too ecstatic for the right words, while his eyes darted intently between hers.

"Well? Tell me! Were you... worried about me?"

"Yes, actually."

"And why is that??"

"Because..." he trailed off. His mind danced around the answer.

He knew why, but he dared not speak it.

Not yet.

"Ah... I guess seeing that shinigami again just spooked me a little." he lied.

Although this this fib deemed L a hypocrite from what he told Misa about telling Rem the truth earlier, he was still human nonetheless.

Misa's eyes glinted at the mention of her friend.

"Rem's just mysterious like that. She's really very considerate and compassionate." she giggled "Kind of like someone else I know..."

"Oh?" he questioned, beginning to slip back into his usual monotone demeanor. "Like who?"

She laughed and placed both hands to his chest to start pushing him out of the bathroom. "Certainly not someone who's a peeping tom like you!!"

"I wasn't peeping." he uttered in his defense; his lips barely moving, "I'll have you know that my eyes remained at a respectable level. But, if you're going to accuse me of peeping...I may as well..." he insisted, letting his eyes casually drop to the lacy rim of her dark panties.

"Hmm...into V-strings, are you, Misa?"he mused, touching an amused finger to his lip.

Misa's pupils shrank as a deep shade of red rushed to her cheeks and she clenched her fists.

"OUT OUT OUT OUUUT!!!" she cried, throwing random bottles of shampoo and wrapped bars of soap at him.

Perplexed, L simply turned his back to her and scratched the back of his head while he stepped out into his bedroom.

With a grunt, Misa gave him one good playful shove. "And STAY out there until I'm ready to come out!! PERVERT!"

Curiously, L risked a look over his shoulder; a cute look of mock innocence on his face.

"Pervert? Why do you insist on calling me that? I'd much rather not take advantage of this situation."

She pouted. "Why not?" she whined in a huff she hoped he didn't catch.

But, of course, he did.

Instead of answering right away, he stared blankly at her.

Nervous, Misa bit her bottom lip and fidgeted a bit. Her heart slammed wildly against her chest and her breathing hitched in its pace. "A-anyway, the water's probably going to get cold, so..."

"Misa..." he called softly, a hint of urgency in his voice.

Gasping lightly, Misa's body straightened and she gave the detective her full attention, not knowing what to expect. "W-what is it?"

Eying her tenderly for a moment, L took two steps towards her. Leaning down, he met his studious eyes with her anxious ones.

Parting his lips, he began to speak. "Please be ready to assess any knowledge you have regarding being the Second Kira when you emerge."

A low dispirited sigh tumbled from her mouth as the anticipation she held within her body loosened and dropped to the pit of her stomach like a rock. "Oh... is that it....?"

He continued. "And please be ready to answer all questions directed to you."

Disappointed, she adverted her eyes from him to an empty spot on the floor and nodded. "Yeah. Sure."

A second passed between them as he gathered his next statement.

"Now, please inform me as to where you keep your... intimate apparel so that I may--" he stopped abruptly as the bathroom door suddenly slammed in his face.

"Ow...!" he groused, rubbing his nose. "...get you some clean clothes..." he concluded to himself.

Then sighed.

Muttering redundant nothings under his breath, he trudged back to the bed and picked up the Death Note.

Silently, his eyes flitted over the book's cover and odd lettering as the remembrance of his writings fluttered back into his mind.

His deal with "death".

"_Misa Amane and L Lawliet will both die quietly within 21,900 days, or when whomever between the two of them past the age of 70 dies first and not a moment sooner. Because of this, neither Misa Amane nor L Lawliet will continue to show their age past the numeric age of 24. _

_Only death by natural causes apply._

_If Misa Amane is the first to die by natural causes, then L Lawliet, regardless of numeric age, will die painlessly at her side._

_If L Lawliet is the first to die by natural causes, then Misa Amane, regardless of numeric age, will be given the choice to choose between miracle or calamity before painlessly falling into a peaceful slumber, assimilating into a silent death."_

The night Misa was taken to prison, L had removed the Death Note from her overcoat and was only able to examine its inside cover before the shinigami known as Rem appeared to him.

Her presence gave him quite a scare, but her visit was not very long.

She warned him about using the notebook and made mention that it belonged to Misa.

When L questioned the death god's association with Misa, the ethereal being said nothing in correspondence to the subject and changed it.

After she said her final piece, she departed from L's sight.

After her departure, he inspected the book from front to back cover beneath the glare from the many monitors spread out before him.

As he pondered the book's validity and power, his eyes darted up to the screen that showcased Light Yagami's cell.

The intellectual criminal remained on his cot, still and collected.

He appeared rather calm for someone who was guaranteed to have a death by execution.

Almost too calm.

But L had placed that thought in the back of his mind and focused on a hypothetical theory in its stead.

If the Death Note held the power to take the lives of people with just the stroke of a pen, while giving the choice to manipulate their time, cause and place of death, then perhaps he could take advantage of that in the opposite direction.

Perhaps he could utilize that manipulation to extend a person's lifespan and, in a way, have them "cheat" their "predetermined" time of death.

Expressionlessly, he eyes had drifted to Light again.

To Kira.

Even with Kira captured, L still didn't trust his former teammate. He placed himself in Kira's shoes and knew that somehow, someway, Light would find a way to escape from his confinements, despite his actions being monitored by himself and Watari.

Still, L was aware that when and if Light escaped, Misa was bound to be his initial target.

So, to prevent Misa's untimely undoing, L had decided it best to tap into the Death Note's power and make it so that she would be "immune" to Light's murderous advances by having her death occur at another time and age.

And because L had grown so fond of Misa Amane over the short half year they had currently come to know the other, and was certain that she had come to feel the same for him, he had declared it best that he die with her.

Together.

And from the time he specified in the Death Note, he felt reassured that he would have plenty of time to not only spend with her, but to watch over her as well.

Since this was his first test with using the Death Note, he wanted to be sure that Misa didn't die prematurely within the first 40 seconds, which was he reason for running into the bathroom to check on her.

Once the time passed, and they were both still alive, his theory had been proven correct.

But unfortunately for L, he had no idea of Misa's extended lifespan to exist beyond the life of a normal human being due to Gelus' sacrifice. Ultimately, L had tampered with a gift she was given that he had no idea about.

Yet, he had no intentions of enlightening her on his actions. Only if her life were threatened enough to the point of her demanding an explanation, would he comply.

With these confirmations in mind, L returned the notebook to its previous hiding spot within his mattress, making a mental note to find a better place for it later.

Mutely, his wary gaze traveled over to the closed bathroom door. Countless uncertainties and questions seeped into his mind, teeming with supernatural thoughts. But he made himself believe what he did was just.

Protective.

He was justice after all.

That's right.

Justice.

But for the holder of such a valiant title, L couldn't quell the twinge of dubious guilt that tugged at his heart.

Yet, he would deal with it later.

Slipping his hands in his pockets, he made his way to the door of his bedroom and exited into the hall.

With the mindset to get Misa some clothes in motion, he steadily began heading towards Misa and Light's room with a disquieted mind.

And a weighty heart.

--

-To be continued!

-Mel


	9. A Discovery

True Affection

Chapter 9

--

Ever since Misa was a child, she would dread being put into the bathtub the same day she had her private dancing lessons. She would often return home with cuts and scratches from not being as skilled in the craft as her classmates, and often fell. So whenever the hot water touched her skin, it stung badly.

Standing in the shower, a faint line of nostalgia marked the recollective girl's lips as she sighed sadly.

Only, this time the water didn't sting anymore.

It burned.

Closing her eyes, she placed her fingertips atop a band-aid. An abrupt grimace contorted her features when she yanked it off and she bit her lip to subdue a whimper. For each that was removed, the more vulnerable she felt.

And only when all of strips of concealment were peeled and snatched from her skin did she fully feel violated, mistreated and misused by Light. She also felt a twinge of something that felt misleading at first, it was so foreign to her.

And that feeling was freedom; fluttering throughout her body and whispering atop her cold skin to remind her of its return.

At that moment, she desperately wished the injuries she had received really were just from her clumsiness in her dancing lessons.

She almost pretended and nearly convinced herself that they were. But the pain they unveiled were too heavily stained with Light's name to be a lie.

It takes time for the heart to heal and Misa was no different. She no longer desired to be at that man's side as a pawn nor as a lover—of which she never was the latter. She may have been only a tool to Kira, but she still had desired to be loved by Light at one point.

However, there was still a swelling pressure within her that remained unsettled; a pressure that Light had planted, cultured and left to spawn within her. Only he or her could remove it.

But she couldn't quite place exactly what it was.

10 minutes had passed.

Misa was so immersed in her thoughts, it took her that long to realize that her eyes were moist with a warm clear liquid.

The shower water had already turned cold.

And just as quickly, so did her concern for Light. Shivering from the sudden frigidness of the water, Misa turned off the shower and bent down to pick up her discarded band-aids from around the drain.

She had told Rem the truth, hadn't she? She couldn't care less about what happened to him. He could rot for all she cared.

Reassured of her choice of words, Misa boldly stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel to dry off her hair and body with. Tiny spots of blood from her cuts were passed onto the fabric, but it still too noticeable for her to ignore, so she dropped it into the laundry basket she figured was being used as a hamper.

But even as her emotions began to betray her knowledge of the truth, one fact still remained constant.  
And that was Ryuzaki, Lawliet, her Lawliet.

Delicately, colorful thoughts of him fluttered into her mind, gently erasing her miseries of her ex-boyfriend and bringing a soft genuine smile to her lips.

Lawliet.

From his style of dress, to the intricate way he lifted objects, the way his fingers marked his mouth, and the vastness of his sheer knowledge and accuracy were all genuinely appealing to Misa.

He was so unique and unorthodox, but also very sweet.

Especially to her.

Or at least she thought so. She had been pining after Light for so long, she had almost forgotten what actual affection felt like.

She never would have thought she'd be thinking of the eccentric detective so much as something so much more exciting and comforting than just being Kira's enemy.

She never imagined feeling anything for him like the way she did now.

Maybe if they continued spending more time with each other, Misa would capture his heart and finally have an actual boyfriend.

It was a very nice thought, but she had been trying to seduce L so much since he got her out of that jail cell that she couldn't blame him for not giving in.

Was she really that desperate to be with someone?

No. But she was desperate to be loved.

Being loved was something she badly wanted to attain, but not from just anyone.

Misa released a suppressed sigh once she realized her body was shivering from the cooled air around her.

Loosely hugging her arms to her chest, she tossed a look towards her pile of clothes on the floor.

She had been so eager to shower that she forgot to get some clean clothes beforehand and she refused to put on the undergarments she had already taken off, even if Lawliet wouldn't see them.

Misa blushed lightly at the thought. It was all his fault that she was thinking of such things! All because he looked at her underwear earlier...

But now that she wondered about it, where was he anyway? It was awfully quiet.

She paused, listening for any signs of his movement on the other side of the door.

When only silence greeted her, her curiosity claimed the better of her and she crept to the door.

Leaning against it, she pressed her ear to its hard surface and continued to listen.

"Ryuzaki?" she called dubiously.

When she received no answer, she called a few more times and steadied her hand on the knob.

Nervous and impatient, she shut her eyes and pushed the door open.

The cool rush of air from the other room brisked past her and doubled the coldness against her skin.

Out of modesty, she lowered a shielding hand southward to hide her dignity and took a quick peek around L's bedroom.

Mild piles of clutter and speckled dust littered the small space of L's quarters, but other than that, there wasn't another human in sight.

Or more specifically, not a certain shaggy haired detective hiding in sight.

A light giggle escaped Misa's lips at the thought of L not being human.

Just thinking about him spread a tingling warmth that kindled in her heart and spread throughout her entire body.  
And within that moment, she felt certain of her next move.

Glancing over to L's closet in the corner to the left of her, that was halfway shut with a few articles of clothing sticking out preventing it from being shut correctly, she spotted a spot of white peeking out.

One of L's casual t-shirts, most likely.

Drawn to it, she walked over to it and snatched up the garment.

She took one more suspicious look behind her and clutched the shirt to her chest as she ran back into the bathroom.

Closing the door promptly, she leaned her back against it; feeling her head spin from the thrill of possibly being caught by L.

Or anyone. The thought mad her blush strongly and she shook her head. She hoped to high heaven L didn't have cameras installed in his room and more importantly if he did, that Watari did not see.

She shut her eyes and took in a deep breath that finally calmed her nerves.

Delicately, she brought the garment to her nose and inhaled daintily.

She never told L, but she loved his scent.

Yet, without her realizing her actions triggered a twinge of remorse to nip at her heart and she lowered the fabric.  
That familiar prickling stung the backs of her eyes and her composed features faltered as she withheld her tears.

Why did she let Light have his ways with her? Wasn't she a loveable person? Didn't she deserve love? Did she even love herself?

No matter what, she had to be strong. Even if she had to fake it; lie to herself and pretend that she would make herself appear cheerful, she would do it.  
Not just for L, but to convince herself that she was going to be fine.

She forced herself to laugh in the presence of her dejection and to keep a smile on her face. At least for now before her second interrogation began and she had to be serious.

Silently, she began to slip into L's shirt while a constant swirl of thoughts fleeted about her mind

'He's nothing like Light...'

--

In the secluded space of Misa's room, L meticulously rummaged through her top drawer using only his fore fingers and thumbs. He took his time as he picked up one piece of lacy, expensive looking undergarment at a time, examined it's appearance, then returned it to its place.

While some of Misa's clothing choices were more... "appealing" than others she had in the drawer, L looked through each of them with nonjudgmental and bored eyes.

Clothes by themselves were quite uninteresting to him and he preferred not to imagine how Misa would look in them. He'd rather see her clad in them in person.

But, if that were indeed the case, what was he doing still going through her clothes? Why hadn't he just picked out a set of a bra and panties and then left?

Pondering the irony, a twinge of pink kissed his cheeks as he held up a v-string thong.

Yes, why was he still going through her intimates?

He paused in his thoughts as he inwardly questioned his motives. Then, he placed the thong back into the drawer and pulled out a laced pair of midnight black hip-cut panties and a crescent cupped matching bra.

"No tracking bugs here either." He flatly noted to himself.

He had also took it upon himself to search Misa and Light's rooms for any "souvenirs" Light may have planted to further attempt to blackmail Misa with.

So far, he had found none.

Done with going through her clothes, he pressed his hands against the drawer to close it, then he stopped.

Casually, he reached in the drawer again to retrieve an extra pair of dark panties and nonchalantly shoved them into his back pocket.

Whistling a bit, he clutched the first selections in his hand, and made his way to Light's bed.

Although he hadn't found any evidence yet, he was certain that he would.

His dark eyes ghosted over the made sheets of Light's bed, and the nightstand next to it.

Perplexed, he trudged over to it and lifted his free hand to take hold of the knob to the compartment beneath it when his next thought made him freeze.

Quickly, he turned on his bare heels and padded back into Misa's room.

If Light were to truly blackmail Misa, the proof wouldn't be so obvious.

While he did search Misa's room already, there was one spot he didn't thoroughly investigate. Her bed.

Sure, he had sat on it and even bounced on it, to test it of course, but he didn't lay in it.

And knowing Light, L wouldn't put it past him to somehow store razor blades within the mattress so that whenever Misa turned to a specific degree, the blades would protrude and cut her.

Convinced that he had overlooked important details, L sat on Misa's bed and pulled back the covers.  
As he did, the dry sound of paper tapped against the floor.

Intrigued, he began to swing his legs atop the bed to slide to the opposite side until he remembered the possible thought of the hidden razor blades, and simply stood to his feet instead.

Slowly, he walked to the other side of the bed and peered down at the floor.

Sure enough, there was a balled up piece of paper.

Seeing this, L's expression shifted from that of uncertainty to curiosity as he dragged his thumb across his bottom lip.

That piece of paper wasn't there before. He had already searched the room in that very spot.

Briefly he glanced upwards and his eyes skimmed the walls.  
Had a shinigami somehow entered the room without him seeing? He knew he was able to acknowledge Rem's appearance, but only because he touched Misa's Death Note.

He wondered if more than one Death Note existed, not counting the fake one he crafted.

And if there were other Death Notes in the human world, that meant there had to be more shinigami like Rem roaming about.

Considering this, so far, that was his best answer to the paper's sudden appearance.

But all that seemed to lose its significance as he bent down to retrieve the parchment.

From a slight touch alone, he could tell that it was from Misa's Death Note.  
Unraveling it, his dark eyes briskly fleeted over its contents littered with Misa's handwriting.

"If any kind of murderous attempts were to happen to

Light and he is killed before Misa Amane's lengthened life span

is expired, then Misa Amane will take her own life to be

freed from this world and will die by her lover and savior's side.

Misa Amane will be the only other person to be affected by this and

can't go back on her word, because she intends on seeing this through the entire

use and time of the lifespan she is entitled to have.

The only way any of this will occur is if Light Yagami is sentenced to

death after his court trial in the following day in any way.

Note, that if his trial is canceled, then his life will not be in danger

and Misa Amane's life will not be in peril and nothing bad like that

will happen to her. But if Light Yagami's sentence is carried out, and

not with a trial of any kind, then what has been written still stands.

Be that it may, if any of Light Yagami's family, or any of the task-force members are

able to rectify, stop or prevent any of Light Yagami's sentence to occur,

to allow both Light Yagami and Misa Amane's lives to be spared. If Light Yagami is

let free before his trial and/or sentence, then he will have the ability to

go and do whatever he pleases with his beautiful and intelligent lover, of whom he,

of course, loves with all his heart!

Light Yagami, the man that Misa Amane loves the most, will finally have the chance,

as long as he sees fit, to control the world as its god and eliminate all threats and

long-time criminals that have never been faced with proper justice for as long

as he deems necessary. Under Light Yagami's reign in his new perfect world, not

a single threat will remain that will get in his way. This does not make Light Yagami a

certain criminal, or any type of bad man at all anymore. Because of this, no officer,

detective, organization or any type of establishment that was once against Light Yagami

remains as an opposing threat to the god of the new world.

In which, Light Yagami, as Kira, as god, will have no threats and no enemies and will

love his queen of the new world unconditionally, unless he, by some chance decides to not be

with such a gorgeous and talented woman anymore, in case she makes too many mistakes to

a degree that is unforgivable. If Light Yagami's beautiful lover continues to act like a bad

pawn towards Kira, then only at that point, I guess it's alright for her to be disposed

of, but she will always long for Kira. And since this note is really long, I will end it with

Kira being the future god of the new world. To his prosperity, beautiful lover and justice!!"

After reading, and digesting the seemingly foolish banter within the note, L skimmed over the words again to catch anything he may have missed.

"Hmm. Interesting..." L mused to himself, "You've gotten a bit sloppy, Light." he muttered under his breath.

He could obviously tell that Misa was not the one that actually wrote that message, although the paper, ideals and handwriting were hers.  
While Misa would most likely have wished and hoped to at one point rule the "new world" with Light and struggle to write down every imaginable situation for every scenario that had his life in the balance, he severely doubted that she would have implemented a hidden message within the passage.

That, was all of Light's doing, he was certain.

However, despite the personal bite the hidden words had inflicted upon him, L was more interested in the mention of her extended lifespan than anything else.

He would be sure to ask her about that. He already tampered with her life. Now he had to know the severity of the consequences.

Promptly, he balled the paper in his hands as he walked into the bathroom and dropped the note in its rightful place in the trashcan.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he then proceeded back towards his room.

–-

"Misa, I've returned, so I hope that you are decently dressed and..." L trailed off as he opened the door to his room.

His expression remained collected, but his eyes widened just a tad more than usual.

There Misa was, wearing nothing more than his t-shirt, sitting on his bed, waiting for him to return.

Misa's straight blonde locks smoothed over her shoulders in attractive semi-wet clumps as she turned to face the flabbergasted male.

His plain shirt hung perfectly about the curves of her petite body; its wrinkles complimenting her form generously.

Her brown eyes studied him with a faint glint as she parted her lips to speak.

"Welcome back, Ryuzaki." she greeted evenly, uttering his code name at the last second.

L remained silently stunned a moment longer, carrying a stare that most likely took the place of a long blink.

A very long blink.

"What are you doing on my bed?" he finally managed to relocate his voice and sounded a bit more stoic than he appeared.

Expecting the question, Misa casually drew a hand beneath the weight of her damp hair and flicked a lock of it behind her. "Waiting for you." she stated calmly in a soft tone.

"I'm aware of that..." he muttered, suddenly deep in thought. He figured she'd put the same clothes on she had on before or just wait in the bathroom until he arrived with her undergarments.

Had she even heard him when he said he was going to get them?

Obviously not!

Aimlessly, his vision slithered down her somber face and over her entire form.

Figuratively, she was naked; exposing all her aches, faults and crimes to him as they lie freshly visible to his notice. He could see every cut, every bruise and blemish in their blatant form, uncovered by any make up or band-aid.

She was showing him everything she had kept hidden for who knew how long.

To him, such a bold gesture went far beyond being drenched in the truth and honesty, but blossomed pure, vulnerable trust.

And that was a notion he could truly respect.

"Here.", he uttered, presenting her bra and panties to her, "I brought you your needed apparel as I said I would. That is, before you slammed the door in my face earlier."

A distant look on her face, Misa's eyes trailed down to the clothing in his hand, then wavered back up to meet with his own searching eyes.

There was a connection struck between them at that moment; a mutual, odd, yet familiar connection.

It was as if they had journeyed within the other and found understanding like two orphans claiming a place they belonged.

"Um, thanks, Ryuzaki." the girl barely whispered as she took the pair of panties from him. "You can keep the rest." she added, turning away from him and scooting off the edge of the bed, "I know you have more stashed away in your pocket! It's ok."

Inwardly, L could feel his brow break into cold sweat, but he played it off with a casually calmed expression.

To give her privacy, he turned his body away from her and listened as she slipped the laced fabric on.

She was acting strangely more serious than usual. In the back of his mind, he was certain that some recent incident had to occur to cause her attitude to change. He labeled himself as one of those possible reasons and Kira--Light, as another.

Once the garment was in place, Misa felt a little relieved L actually did bring her something to wear. Shyly, she dared a glance over her shoulder at him and was a bit surprised to see his back turned.

Almost instantly, her solemn features brightened and without realizing, her body gravitated towards the man before her. Still kneeling atop the bed, she fell forward with widely spread arms, wrapping them loosely around his slender frame and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki." she spoke sincerely, her tone lightly on the edge of a cry.

Surprise wrought L's form and he stood perfectly still, unsure of how to react. "I...um... Misa, are you alright?" he questioned softly.

"I will be." she answered, hugging him once more before slipping away from his warmth and the wild thumpings of his heart.

Gingerly, Misa pushed her lithe body off the mattress, not taking her eyes off of him as she bent down to grasp an end of the handcuffs on the floor.

The scraping sound it made caused L to face her. He watched her with frantic and perplexed eyes as she fastened the metal bracelet in place. Carefully, as if calculating her next action, or masking her nervousness and uncertainty, Misa rested her hands back atop L's bed and slithered her body across it until she was in the middle.

Once there, she readjusted the cuff and whisked a few stray strands out of her face. "Alright, Ryuzaki. The Second Kira is ready to begin."

–

To be continued!

-I actually wanted more to be in this chapter, but it hit 9 pages so I decided to cut it here. I also got smacked with writer's block so, sorry for the angst and lack of goodness.

-Can you spot the hidden message in the note Misa supposedly wrote? I got the idea of such a hidden message from " my-tears-for-you" on DeviantArt dot com. She was the first I've seen to use such a method for a message in her L x Misa story Mystery Lover, so check it out if you like! It's hot!

-Oh, and the mention of Misa covering her dignity by placing a hand southward goes along with a type of "saying" that if an American woman is seen naked, she will cover her chest; if an Asian woman is seen naked, she will cover her womanhood, and I think a Middle Eastern woman will cover her face if seen naked. Correct me if I'm wrong.

-Mel


	10. A Satisfaction

_**A/N: This chapter definitely makes up for the previous one's badness.**_

_**A/N: Rating bump. You'll see why.**_

--

True Affection

Chapter 10

--

Time seemed at a standstill between the two of them as they stared at the other. One, a certain detective and the other, a former pawn of Kira.

Misa sat at the foot of L's bed on her knees facing him, while he was perched opposite of her amongst the pillows. His curved back pressed against the headboard in a calculating manner with his knees to his chest and a thumb to his mouth.

The initial shock of Misa not only waiting for him on his bed, but also wearing his shirt still lingered within him, but its impact had begun to waver.

A bit nervous being out of his element in such an odd situation, his dark eyes continued to study the young woman before him, unsure of what to ask first.

The blonde smiled softly at him; her eyes nearly hidden by her damp bangs and the loose locks of hair in her face. "Is something wrong?" she asked, her tone slightly lower than usual.

"No." L replied quickly without bothering to think about it, and nibbled lightly on his thumb, "Forgive me. I am currently gathering the questions I wanted to prepare to ask the Second Kira."

Her features faltered for a moment as a slight frown tugged at her lips, but it was soon replaced with a faint smile.

"Wait, before you do that...," she trailed off, bending down over the edge of the bed to pick up the other end of the handcuff that remained on the floor.

In automatic instinct, L's eyes darted directly to the smoothness of her exposed thighs and traveled upwards; taking in the full image of her clad in his clothing.

While these spontaneous thoughts zipped about in his mind, his face remained emotionlessly studious and respectful.

His obsidian eyes followed her every move as she realigned her balance atop the bed and ran a hand through her thickened straight locks.

"...you should put this on." she claimed, holding out the remaining cuff towards him.

"Thank you." he mumbled, almost inaudibly, and took the metal handcuff from her.

Warily, he glanced at the object, then back to her.

Her head was slightly turned to the side away from him; her damp hair laid weightily about her like chenille drapery. If L didn't know her any better, he would have thought she was afraid of this interrogation—until she smoothed a lock of hair behind her ear and he was able to catch glimpse of the forming blush dashing across her pale cheeks.

A small smile crept over his lips. Indeed the situation was a bit...awkward to say the least, but it was a moment they both mutually anticipated.

A sharp click broke over their silence as L fastened on the handcuff.

And immediately, the young woman boldly faced him. "What do you want to ask me first?" she questioned, her serious facade already beginning to weaken as she clasped her hands firmly in her lap.

Observing this, L took a breath, as if in thought, then started to move to the edge of the bed.

The blonde watched the detective with wide uncertain eyes as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and glanced to her.

"Would you mind if I got some cake, Second Kira?"

Her body visibly flinched at the request and her stoic demeanor melted away for a good few seconds as her 'criminal' persona temporarily dissolved. "What?!"

"Would you mind if I got some cake?" he reiterated, already shuffling towards the mini refrigerator near the window of his room without waiting for her consent.

"Wh-Are you SERIOUS?!"

L hummed an aimless tune while contemplating his options of cakes and pastries he had added to the machine the night before. "Mmhmm. Quite. I'd rather not process a lot of thought on an empty stomach. And because this subject deals with you, I had better be thrice as prepared..." he stated casually. "Ooh, a leftover cupcake." he announced rather wistfully, changing his usual dry tone within that moment, and touched the cupcake to his mouth.

From the flabbergasted blonde's point of view, L devoured it so fast it looked like the pastry just dissolved into thin air; eating it didn't slow down his search in the least.

"You actually keep a fridge in your room?!" she exclaimed wrinkling her nose and pulled herself to the edge of the bed with her arms between her knees. "Hey! That stuff could be rotten, you know!"

"No it isn't. I put them here just last night." he murmured nonchalantly, as if he did this sort of thing all the time in his rarely used room.

"Ugh!" she made a face, "You're unbelievable!"

"And you ignored the question. So..." he began, taking out a plate of apple pie and a plate containing a rather large slice of strawberry shortcake and holding them up, "which one, the cake or the pie?"

She blinked at the absurdity of the question, and actually laughed, but continued to argue with him. "As if it matters! You'll just eat all of them anyway!"

L glanced to her with an expression that appeared both amazed and unsure by her reaction, then returned to his dessert choices. "Oh that's right, you're bad at making decisions, so I'll just choose myself. Thanks anyway." he spoke swiftly and without much passion.

Annoyed from being pretty much ignored, the girl growled and snatched up a pillow to throw at him.

"Meanie!" she stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms.

But upon doing so, the cuff of the chain that she wore crossed her line of vision and reminded her that they were both supposed to be in the middle of an interrogation

Nervously, she lightly bit the tip of her thumb, not realizing she was mimicking his behaviors again.

Didn't L take this seriously?

"Oh, I take this very seriously, Second Kira." L announced casually, heading back to his bed with the plate of cake in tow. "Seriously enough to warn you about openly voicing your thoughts."he added with a thin smile.

"Whoops" she gasped, covering her mouth cutely at her mistake. She was thinking out loud. "My bad!"

L eyed her for a moment, secretly appreciating the cute embarrassment she expressed. When she slipped back into her serious persona, he ignored it and adverted his attention back to his cake.

"So, to continue with the interrogation, Second Kira, " he started, opening his top drawer and pulling out a silver fork, " what was your motivation for following a mass murderer, besides wanting to blindly follow orders?"

Her body tensed at the question, but she forced herself to remain calm. Being so serious didn't suit her, and she knew L was aware of that, but still, she continued to try hard to be serious for him.

"Kira was my savior, my hero. He brought justice to the thief that killed my parents when no one else did. I wanted to do anything I could to help him punish the every person that I thought deserved it. But he hated my actions before we met because I took the lives of innocent people to get his attention..."

"Why" he spoke dryly, cutting a jagged line in the cake with the side of his fork and not taking his eyes off her as he brought the pastry to his mouth.

"It was Kira! I had to meet him. I had to personally thank him for giving that crook the sentence he should have gotten in court. At first, we agreed to only kill criminals, those that were set free out of prison or avoided being put on trial or situations like that. Then, Kira...Light feared that you would catch on to who he really was..."

"I knew all along." L interrupted placidly, casually taking another bite of cake.

"...and since then, he became obsessed with removing every obstacle in his path in order to be the new god of this world. Innocent or not."

A sudden clatter shot into the room as L slightly dropped the glistening silver onto the plate.

'God of the new world...' he reminisced, pondering the phrase's significance, 'So that was the reference in the note'

"R...Ryuzaki?"

"A world free of crime." he recovered, not missing a beat, "Something quite ironic when you think of how Light chose to go about it. Why did you go along with this proposition of a new world, Kira?"

She blinked. "I wanted to be at his side." she answered, frowning a bit in disgust.

L noticed this, yet spoke nothing of it and resumed eating his cake.

"Obviously, you were perfectly fine with being a pawn to such a criminal."

"At the time, I didn't care. I even told Light he could use me any way he could to achieve his goals."

"And he certainly seemed to take advantage of that." L frowned, taking note of her visible injuries. Then his tone softened. "Just how much abuse to he subject to you? How much of yourself did Kira deteriorate?"

Everything, was what she wanted to say.

Gathering her answer, she brought her arms to her chest and lightly hugged herself.

Her vague body language alone spoke volumes to L, but left more to be answered. The inquiring detective placed the cake down on the dresser to the right of him and leaned closer to the young woman before him.

"I apologize for asking, but I have to know everything in order to press proper charges against him." he spoke lowly.

Her features scrunched in discomfort, but she nodded.

"Did he ever force himself on you?"

"No. Not like that."

"Did he mentally abuse you"

"Yes. Every day, every chance he got. But it was my fault I kept failing. If I didn't, maybe he wouldn't have lashed out at me so much. At least, that was what I kept telling myself."

"What did he have you do that you say you failed at?"

"Writing down as many names as I saw in the Death Note."

"I see. The Second Kira is able to kill with only a face. I haven't forgotten."

"That's right..."

"That name you called me the other night, could you repeat it? Lowly, please."

"...Lawliet...?"

Hearing her speak it so clearly, L's expression shifted into one of secret interest, and his eyes narrowed softly.

"Needing only a face to kill... Tell me, is that how you were able to know my name as well?"

She fidgeted uncomfortably and closed her eyes.

"Second Kira..." L urged gently, wanting to call her by her actual name, but continued to respect her choices for her current role as Kira.

"It's because of the Eyes...the Shinigami Eyes..." she uttered, gradually revealing her vision to him. To a god of death, the faint glow of her crimson eyes would be clearly recognized. But to a mere human, they remained unseen.

"...my eyes. A while after I first met Rem, I made a deal with her to have the Eyes so I could instantly get names to write down and get Kira's attention with. These Eyes make it possible for me to see any human's name and lifespan that doesn't own a Death Note." she paused, staring right at the garbled letters and numbers above his head. Her expression flickered with brief confusion. She could have sworn his date of death was different.

Sensing this, L diverted the conversation. "What was the price for this deal?"

"My life." she answered directly, causing L to sit up straight momentarily in shock. Silence overcame him as his eyes fleeted about in deliberation.

If her life was to be taken in exchange for such a power, had he made a mistake with his usage of her Death Note earlier? He quickly calculated the probability of mistake.

Taken aback by his sudden reaction, the girl grew curious to the look of guilt that was spreading across his face. But then figured that it was only her vague wording that worried him.

"Oh, I didn't mean that I would have the life drained out of me until I collapsed and died or anything! See, when Rem first found me, she gave me the Death Note that originally belonged to a Shinigami that gave his life for me. He wasn't supposed to, since it goes against Shinigami rules to fall in love with a human and all, but whenever that happens, the Shinigami's lifespan gets transferred to the person they gave their life for."

L's eyes widened to an alarming size. "A Shinigami's lifespan...?! Does that mean your lifespan has been altered to outlive the years of an average human being?!" he asked, genuinely wanting to know the answer.

She nodded hesitantly. "Y...yes."

"..." L turned away from her and bit his thumb, swearing under his breath.

"B-but! Making the eye trade cuts my life span in half!!"

Now this was something L didn't expect to hear.

"What?" he questioned, peering over his shoulder at her.

"My lifespan was cut in half! So I won't live as long as that Shinigami did!"

"But you may still outlive me and any other human, correct?" he challenged, looking at her decisively.

And judging by the understanding look written across her dainty features, he was sure she picked up on his concern of her going on through life without him at some point.

That meant his precaution in the Death Note could be more harmful than helpful. But then again, what he wrote would keep her safe from Light's attacks. And at the moment, that was most important.

He would spend hours calculating probable outcomes later.

The young woman eyed L with warm concern as he visibly began to relax.

"Ryuzaki?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. Are there any other connections to this power that you haven't revealed to me yet?"

"No. I told you what I know."

He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "So you did all this for Kira. You willingly became his disposable tool and used the Death Note and Shinigami Eyes to kill for him. And in return, he abused you for your failures. Is this correct, Second Kira?" he revised with enunciated precision.

She nodded slowly. "Yes. It is."

L's lips curved in disgust. He would have to sort through all of this new information sooner than he thought. Light's trial was the 27 of that month. That was roughly 3 days away. He deemed it better to wait and see what Light would do, if anything, that could jeopardize Misa. Almost instantly, his mind reeled back to the note he found scribbled in Misa's handwriting. He knew, without a doubt, that Light forged that note and Misa didn't even know of its existence. Still, L wanted to be alert if anything started within that note came to pass in any shape or form.

Upon bringing his attention back to her did L realize just how long he had been thinking to himself and for just how long she was sitting with her head lowered.

When she sensed his studious eyes on her form yet again, her body stiffened and a small sigh left her lips. "What do you want to know now?" she questioned softly.

L paused to consider this inquiry He studied the girl's tensed form as he let the words he wanted to say marinate in his head.

When he came to a conclusion, he rolled the chain around his wrist a few times and tugged on it to bring her closer to him.

With an embarrassed squeak, she fell forward, knocking him back against the headboard. Tautly, she clutched at his chest.

When he gave no reaction, aside from an uncomfortable groan of hitting his head, she held him tighter.

Accessing the smooth links of the chain again, L gently pulled on it until she lifted her eyes to meet with his.

Vast obsidian became nearly overpowered by enveloping honey-brown.

He almost allowed himself to become captivated.

"Wh-what is it, Ryuzaki?" she wondered breathlessly, not knowing where he was headed with his actions.

A hint of carmine dusted her cheeks as she gazed expectantly up at him.

Resiting captivation was really becoming more and more difficult for him, yet he continued on.

L chose his words carefully.

"Now that you are free from Kira, what does the Second Kira want?"

She blinked. "Huh? What do I want?" As she said this, her mind recalled when he last said something similar to her yesterday in he car ride back to headquarters: _' Ryuzaki wants to know...what Misa wants'._

Smiling faintly at the memory, she gave him a slightly inviting look, happy to have her answer. "I want what Ryuzaki wants."

"And what is that?"

"To be Justice."

He half smiled. "Justice doesn't suit you."

"Do you still see me as a criminal?"

"I never saw you as a criminal. Only as an accomplice. There is a difference."

She wrinkled her nose. "Not by very much"

"Perhaps. But being an accomplice practically makes you closer to being innocent than Light will ever be."

"Does...does that satisfy you?"

"Hmm? The fact that you were a misguided and willing pawn used by Kira as only an accomplice, or your near innocence?"

She paused in thought, not favoring the former statement too much. "Both."

L shifted his weight against the headboard and glanced up in mild deliberation. "Well, once you put it that way, yes. I suppose it does."

"Then, does Ryuzaki want me?" she blurted out in a hushed voice. It was a candid question; she really wanted to know his answer and opinion towards the possibility of being with her.

L should have expected the question. She had been trying to kiss him since last night when he visited her in jail. He had thought about being with her many times, more times than he'd be willing to admit, however, given the current circumstances, his decision was a well thought out one.

L eyed her emotionlessly. "No."

Shock licked at her spine and she felt her heart sink into her stomach. First Light, now L? Wasn't she capable of being loved? She thought L cared for her, and liked her, but he didn't want her? Not at all?

L repeated himself. "No, I don't want you."

Her shoulders began to tremble, her ears went hot and her breathing increased to being rapid and shallow. Mortified, she began to push herself up off of him. "B-but...I thought... I..." she stammered, unable to grasp whole words from the anger and sorrow that had begun to build up in her.

Turning away from him, she tried to get off the bed, but L's hand around her wrist stopped her.

"L...Let go...Ryuzaki..." she demanded softly, secretly wishing he was only testing her instead of telling the truth.

Although it pained him to have her behave like this, L needed to clarify his statement.

"I don't think you heard me correctly, Second Kira."

She gasped; her widened eyes quickly becoming blurred with tears.

That's right. She was still the Second Kira.

Regaining hope, she slowly turned to reface L; an empathetic, but direct look on his face.

Once he gained her full attention, he continued.

"I am not interested in Kira..." L stated firmly, "...however, I am very interested in Misa Amane."

Her breath caught in her throat as she inhaled sharply and clasped her hands over her mouth. Had she heard him correctly?

Her warm eyes fleeted between his for reassurance and glossed with a fresh coat of tears when a small smile graced his lips.

"Yes... I mean that." L continued, and leaned very close to her brightened and emotional features. "And as long as you accept, I will be happy to cater to you as a boyfriend that will offer you nothing but the very best of useless earthly possessions such as flowers and more clothes you do not need." he joked flatly and then lowered his head to her.

She didn't know what he was doing or what he was staring at and craned her neck to follow his gaze.

He wasn't trying to look between her legs was he?

As if he could read her mind, he cleared his throat innocently and pointed to his spiky head. "The key to the handcuffs. You might want to get it out."

"Oh!" she squeaked and led her hands down to his stray and scattered locks.

Much to her surprise, his hair felt rather fluffy in comparison to how coarse it appeared.

Her fingers glided through his tresses and lightly rubbed against his scalp as she searched around for the key.

A low mumble tumbled from his lips from her touch and the girl thought it was a sound of relaxation.

"Dnt...stp..." L uttered in such a hushed and muffled tone, neither of them recognized the voice as his for a moment.

After practically giving his head a light massage, she located the key and slightly pulled away from his closeness to examine the item.

Once her warmth left him, L lazily gazed upto her as if gradually slipping out of an intoxicating trance.

And there, their eyes met.

The two of them became enraptured in an understanding that neither one dared to disrupt as they gazed upon the other.

And within the passing of a second, the gap between them narrowed to a close.

–

Enveloped within his confined abyss, the calculating Light Yagami waited patiently in his cell.

His bound arms and hands remained tightly secured in place in the straightjacket; his back in a diagonal slant as he leaned slightly forward.

His head was lowered with his chin pointing towards his chest. His well-kept hair rested softly against his frigid face.

All he could do was wait, as his plan was woven into motion.

Mere minutes continued to slither through time until the still silence was ruptured by the sound of Ryuk's gravelly voice. "I'm back, Light." he stated, smacking his lips as he stuffed a whole apple into his mouth.

About half a dozen of them lined the length of his arm and he eagerly continued to consume them one by one, in 3 bites at a time.

Light said nothing for a moment, keen to the sound of the death god gorging on the food he deemed as 'juicy'.

"Where'd you get the apples?"

"From that Takada chick you insisted I find. She literally threw them at me, screaming her head off when she saw me." Ryuk explained between snacking.

"Good. And? Where is she now?"

"She's on her way here now. But she insisted on bringing a friend with her. Another Kira supporter, most likely."

"You didn't make sure?"

"Nope." the Shinigami replied wistfully, tossing the fruit into his mouth. "I got a crate of apples out of it, so I don't care who he is. Not my problem."

"Hm. I see." Light acknowledged with a small sound of slight amusement. "A friend huh? If I know Kiyomi, she must have planned ahead."

"Huh?" the odd statement piqued Ryuk's interest a tad. "What do you mean, Light?"

As the cunning criminal drew in a breath to explain himself,the sharp sound of high heels clicked rapidly throughout the corridors, its echo bouncing off the walls.

Floating ebony locks silkily bounced about Kiyomi's face as she ran down the halls, earnestly looking in each cell she passed for Light.

"Light?" she called when she spotted his familiar frame and peered between the bars. "Is that you?"

"Kiyomi. It's nice to hear your voice again," Light spoke, a blossoming tenderness populating his tone. Inwardly, however, he was laughing quite profoundly at how easily women could be manipulated by him.

"Oh god..." she breathed at the sight of him, "Light, I'll get you out of there." she assured, and pressed a tiny button on her blouse. "This one," she commanded into the device.

Seconds later, there was a heavy mechanical click and the bars snapped aside.

A rather amused Ryuk watched the concerned woman dash past him and kneel at her god's feet.

"Light...?" she spoke, a hint of sadness coating her lyrical voice. Delicately, she lifted her hands to his face and lightly cupped his cold cheeks.

The faint pale luminescence that seeped through the bars cast a faint pool of its light on her, while casting him in a contrasting shadow.

"You're like ice..." she whispered.

"Yeah. I know. But I'll manage. Especially now that you're here for me, Kiyomi. I'm glad you could make it."

"Yes. Of course, Light." she nodded, standing to her feet to untie his blindfold. "Your Shinigami here completely scared me half to death until he decided to finally mention your name," she began, glancing over at Ryuk, who had finally finished consuming the apples.

"Sorry but thanks again for the apples! They really made my day, you know!"

Her brows furrowed a bit. "Well, I had to give you something to eat so you wouldn't try eating me for dinner. It just so happens those apples doubled as a projectile to keep you away from me."

"In any case, Kiyomi," Light interrupted, whisking aside the stray hair that fell into his now freed eyes with a shake of his head, "due to Ryuk locating you, I'm sure you realize the reason why I was sent here?"

"Yes," she answered promptly and airily. "That Shinigami...Ryuk, was it? ...Said that you were Kira. He just appeared out of thin air when I touched a piece of lined paper I had never seen before. It was under a stack of my reports I had prepared to read for the next airing."

Ignoring her rambling, Light looked upto Ryuk sternly. "Did you leave my 'regards' to L and Misa?"

"Huh?" Ryuk questioned, taking his amused attention off of Light's newly manipulated pawn to face the conniving male. "You mean the page of the Death Note? Yeah. I used the same page this woman touched, balled it up and left it in Misa's bed, just like you said. I saw that guy read it before I left. Don't think he saw me though, but he knew you were the one that wrote it."

A dark smile curved Light's lips, enhancing his handsome face in the dim beam of moonlight before him. "Perfect. We'll just give them a false sense of security for a while. Misa...'deserves' it after all."

Hearing the name of the famous model and idol, Kiyomi quirked an inquisitive eyebrow, then began unhinging Light's taut straightjacket. "Weren't you dating someone by that name?"

"I was." Light sighed. When Kiyomi managed to free his arms of the constraints, he slipped a hand under her chin and lifted her embarrassed features to his. His arms felt stiffened, but he forced the discomfort out of his mind to focus on the expendable woman in his presence. "But you don't have to worry about her. She was nothing to me. I'd be stupid not to want to be with someone a lot smarter, who can actually help me create my perfect world, like you, Kiyomi." he smiled suavely.

Ryuk couldn't help but chuckle hoarsely to himself while he witnessed this. Light was at it again.

"So..." Light paused, removing his hand and waiting for the dazed reporter to snap out of her trance, "what did you have in mind to help me escape, Kiyomi? Just letting me out of here like this wouldn't be enough. I still have a trial to bypass. If I disappear, the whole city will go into a panic and go looking for me. I know you thought of more than this, haven't you?" he added, carefully studying her changing expressions as they ranged from love, to understanding, then settling in devotion and determination.

"A good friend of mine, who works as a security guard in the area's major precincts. He's the one that released the lock on the bars. Not only will he help aid your escape, but he will also take your place for your trial, as well as your execution."

"Wow!" Ryuk exclaimed, eager to hear the rest and witness how all this would unfold.

"That's right." a new voice, belonging to the guard in mention, spoke up; his tone blatantly littered with Osaka dialect.

All eyes were on him as he stepped into the room. Short brown hair lingered just above his eyes and complimented his slender frame. Upon one look, one would easily be mistaken of his appearance, as it nearly mirrored Light's flawlessly.

And instantly, realization and wonder rushed throughout Light as he fully understood the whole plan.

Impressed with his former girlfriend's tactics, Light laughed proudly. "I think this is the start of a rather faithful partnership, don't you...?"

–

Within seconds, the handcuffs were off and Misa's body was pressed atop the astonished detective.

"Misa...?" the name breathed from L's lips in surprise as his wary eyes remained glued to her sudden bold behavior. He had expected her to tackle him, which she did at the last second, but he didn't take into account how dominating she could be.

"Shh" she cooed, leaning down and touching her nose to his. "This is what Misa wants..."

"Are...are you certain?"

"You ask too many questions..." she smiled and tilted her face upwards to plant a feathery kiss against his forehead.

An immediate shiver tingled down L's spine and a low sound of wonder left him. He sounded like an innocent boy introduced to the sensation of touch for the first time.

Indeed, he had asked. And now he was grateful that he received.

With a cute giggle, Misa pulled back slightly to be able to examine his features. The light twinge of pink on his cheeks certainly didn't go unnoticed as his wide eyes stared right back at her.

An unknown emotion rippled through her from his gaze and broadened her smile.

She couldn't help but laugh from how cute he looked, and she couldn't help but feel a pinch of sexiness from being the one who caused such a reaction from him.

Tauntingly, she leaned in to give his nose a kiss when the sudden grasp of his hand atop her shoulder made her pause.

Seriousness painted his boyish features, but his eyes danced with a seductive playfulness that made her heart flutter.

"Misa..." he began, lowly and pausing out of slight bashfulness, "I should warn you that if you do that again, I will be thoroughly forced to kiss you...."

A deep blush traveled across her face as she took in the fullness of his words. Her heart felt as if it were doing somersaults in her chest. L was even polite enough to give her caution before he kissed her?

Taking his dare, she eyed him with taunting eyes partially hidden beneath hooded lids and placed her fingertips against his chest. Gingerly, she inched her lips forward.

L's heart beat wildly as he kept his alert eyes on the woman before him and his hand dropped to his side; his eyes not knowing whether to stay open or to flicker closed.

Her delicate lips tenderly pressed against his nose and for a moment, his body became very still.

Then, without thinking, L's heavy hands lifted hesitantly to touch the jawline of her face before they gained a mind of their own. Gently, his palms cupped her blushing cheeks and he brought her warm mouth to his. When she made no movements of disapproval, he delved deeper into their kiss, making her lips his.

Finally, he was able to show how how much he felt about her in one kiss; finally, his tense body began to relax.

And finally, he was able to close his eyes-- for good reason.

His endearments were sweet and unsure at first. He even missed her lips a few times and ended up kissing her chin. But the longer he and Misa shared that precious and honest moment, the quicker L's kisses grew more precise and infinitely more passionate.

A faint sound of amazement drifted from Misa as she was impressed by L's sudden incline of skill, and could hardly keep up with him.

It wasn't until she felt something warm and moist slip between her parted lips and tickle her tongue that she realized just how dizzied his performance was making her.

"Ahhnn..."the muffled moan rose from her, sounding rather carnal between their open mouths, and she broke the kiss to catch her breath.

"Ah... R...Ryuzaki..." she murmured aimlessly in a breathless pant.

A low growl fluttered in L's throat at this and he led his hands down to her waist while leading his mouth down the side of her neck.

"That isn't my name." he scolded huskily, pausing to nip at that tricky spot right below her ear.

Her body shuddered and a sharp pleasurable gasp was all she could voice. She never even knew she had such a deliciously sensational spot!

"Say it, Misa."

"S...say ahhh what?"

"That name," he encouraged, brushing the tip of his nose along her ear lobe, enjoying the soft tactility of her blonde locks whispering against his face as he did so.

"Mmm...? La...Lawliet..."

"That's it. Only you are able to call me by that name." he whispered into her ear, then lightly bit the lobe.

"Ah! Lawliet!!" she cried, gripping, clawing at his shirt, eager to run her hands over the firm muscles underneath. "Lawliet! My Lawliet. Misa's Lawliet."

"Yes..." he breathed, slowly beginning to slide his hands up her arms and giving her shoulders a squeeze. "Say it again." he commanded, his tone sonorous and gentle.

"Lawliet...!" Misa mewled, her hips squirming in anticipation.

"Good. It sounds good on you, Misa..." he uttered, sending his hands down the length of her arms, aching to explore more of her.

"Touch me," she gasped, "Please. I want you to touch me," Her voice bordered on the line of a whine as she covered his hands with hers and led them to the right side of her chest, right above her heart.

"Please...," she uttered, her voice wavering as if on the verge of tears, "take he bruises away, Lawliet..."

"Misa...," her name tumbled from his lips without realizing. There were many words and phrases rushing through his mind that he wanted to say to reassure her she was in good hands, to let her know that she would be fine, to make it clear that he was there to protect her. Yet he could not locate his voice to speak them all at once.

As if his hands could speak those unborn words for him, he gingerly trailed them down over her soft curves and cupped them gently through the fabric of his shirt that Misa wore.

Immediately, she became engulfed within his embraces and closed her eyes. She dropped her arms to her sides and allowed him full access to her bosom.

Slowly, L sat up, bringing her to her knees so that she straddled him and lightly claimed her lips.

As he did, he gave her one more squeeze before sending his hands to the hem of the shirt. Using his forefinger and thumb on both hands, he lifted the fabric up to her neck; gazing enticingly at the rosy nipples that looked back at him.

One of the most delicate parts of her body appeared perfect and flawless, causing the cuts and bruises tattooed about her stomach and waist clear and vulnerable.  
Carefully, L clasped his mouth over a nipple and suckled.

85% of him still couldn't believe this was happening, while the remaining 25% didn't bother with the details of logic and only focused on caring for her.

A throaty moan tore from Misa as her head lolled back, indulging in perfect solace. Every pain she had caused by Light was whisked away within that moment and hungrily, she pleaded for more.

And more.

Her head swam with delectable bliss she never imagined to be so real; a tenderness that she actually deserved.

Honest affection.

True affection.

"Lawliet..." she cooed, running her hands over his broad shoulders and trailing them into his hair.  
Earnestly, she gripped a handful of his dark tresses, egging him on even further.

All it took was the sound of his name spilling from her lips in such a yearning and desperate melody and his body began moving of its own accord.  
One hand covered a breast, then teased the nipple between two fingers while his other hand tapered mischievously down over her abdomen.

He paused momentarily, waiting for her to react, but all he heard was the whisper of his name and that only encouraged him further.

Softly, he recaptured her mouth with his and traced his venturing hand over the rim of her panties.  
Using only his pinky and thumb, he expanded the lacy fabric just enough to discreetly slip his other three fingers inside. The two shorter digits parted her petals, allowing his middle finger to roam freely against her moistening womanhood.

Her body jumped slightly from the feeling and she gripped his hair tautly.  
When she gave no retaliation, he deepened their kiss and stroked her teasingly.

Misa moaned loudly into their kiss as L continued to let his curiosity get the better of him, learning the feel of her.  
Then suddenly, he stopped.  
Breaking the kiss, his low voice murmured against her mouth,sounding mildly cautious, "Misa, you didn't tell me you were a..."  
"I'm not," she concluded in a swift breath.  
Not understanding, L tapped the thin covering that would prove otherwise. "Then why is..."  
"Lightcouldneverbreakitthat'swhy," she corrected rapidly all at once.

Hearing this, a deep chortle thrived in his throat as he resisted the urge to burst out laughing at Light's expense. But he couldn't help but wonder. If Misa meant what he thought she did towards Light's endowment, or lack thereof, then in that respect, L would undoubtedly split her in half.

"Just...what are you thinking, Lawliet?" she breathed, catching on to his bemused train of thought.  
The sweet sound of his name brought his focus back to the cute young woman before him and he shrugged. "Something of rather...large importance...that will be handled at a later date."  
Smiling, he claimed her lips again, instinctively nibbling on her bottom lip, while leading his finger rhythmically within her depths.

A sharp gasp flew from her and she clutched his hair even tighter.  
That encouragement alone was all he needed to be confident about his ministrations enough to take her right at that moment, but there was no need to rush things.

Murmuring her name, he snaked his tongue into her mouth and tauntingly pinched a nipple while he brushed his finger against her small nub until she broke the kiss with a hungry cry.

"Lawliet! Yes! You're so good at this...! Faster!" she instructed, resulting in L doing just as she desired.

Before long, he could feel her moistened walls contracting at a rapid rate and knew what that entailed.

Mischievously, he lifted his mouth to her ear and teased the lobe with a flick of his tongue.  
His warm breath tickled her as he sighed amorously into her ear.  
"Misa..."  
"Nnn Law...Lawliet...!"  
"Come for me, Misa," L purred breathlessly into her ear.  
That alone was all it took as she whimpered his name while her building climax overtook her; coating his finger in its creamed honey.  
"Good...that's it, Misa." L coaxed, slowing his finger's pace.  
"Ahh..." Misa panted, her face red with a rosy blush as her sensual high began to simmer.  
Her eyes glazed with intoxicated seduction, but she quickly shut them when she caught the blurred glimpse of L draw his finger into his mouth to sample her taste.

"S-so embarrassing..." she whispered, turning an even darker shade of crimson..

She had been so submerged within her own world, she hardly noticed his body position shift beneath her.  
But she did notice the sudden spark that coursed through her body from the touch of his hand on her thigh.

Stealthily, both his hands traveled upto her waist and moved her delicately on top of him as he laid on his back.

With delicate precision, L slid off her undergarment, then laid her on her back.

Her ripened petals dripped with a hot nectar that L curiously, and thoroughly investigated.

Before she could even utter a syllable, his tongue began lapping experimentally at her folds in long, steady strokes.

"N..no.." Misa whined, keeping her eyes shut from the embarrassment, "D..don't stare at it like that, Lawliet... you're making me blush...!"

"You're quite attractive when you blush, Misa. Sexiness is a very becoming look on you," he commented in-between licks.

Needless to say, her carmine blush only intensified, but a large and satisfied smile began to slither across her face.

While she was occupied with her embarrassment, L carefully led a hand over in the direction of where his cake was and shoved his finger into it.

Withdrawing it, the digit was smothered in rich delectable frosting, in which he skillfully spread it along her entrance; keeping his eyes on her as he devoured her.

A whimpering moan quivered from her and her body shook from the raw satisfaction she was receiving.

Wanting to steal a peek, she opened her eyes slowly to watch him, but ended up widening them twice their normal size from the sight of him staring straight at her.

Coyly, she managed to look away and shut her eyes again, gaining an amused chuckle out of L.  
"You are very cute, Misa," he smirked, beginning to suckle her, extracting the warm sweetness.

It was all too much, she couldn't keep it all inside. But she was loving every second of it.

She never knew L was so skilled. Or maybe, his techniques weren't techniques at all and were all natural?

But all of that left her mind when the familiar haze of sensual pressure numbed every other sense she had.  
When L deciphered her pleasure built to its maximum, he withdrew his mouth from her moistness and slid two fingers within her.  
"Come, Misa," he encouraged, in a deep, husky whisper.  
That was all she could take.  
Crying out his name, she did as he desired and collapsed against his chest, panting heavily.

"Misa..." L called softly, running a hand through her scattered locks. " Misa, are you alright?"  
She couldn't answer.  
A budding sob caught in her throat and hot tears pooled at the corners of her eyes, lightly dappling L's shirt.  
"Misa..." he urged calmly, leading her face upwards to meet his searching eyes.  
"I... I'm fine. I'm just... so happy... I've never felt so happy...!" she cried, slightly shaking while clutching at his chest.  
Her sudden wave of emotions took the detective by surprise, but the weight of her sincere words caused a small smile to form along his lips.

Good, he hadn't hurt her. Perhaps from healing her heart, the remaining bruises would soon fade as well.  
Silently, he spread his arms around her shaking form and hugged her warmly, sincerely.

"Come on. Let's get some sleep, Misa." he offered. When she nodded in agreement, he brought her down into the bedsheets with him.

Giving her a reassuring soft smile, he turned on his side, with his back facing to her.

Silence threaded between them as she stared aimlessly into the wrinkles of his shirt and jeans. He could have taken advantage of her, but he didn't. And above that, he proved that he actually did care about her and that she was precious.

She was capable of being loved.

Loved? She knew she was at least cared for. Maybe she was getting a bit too ahead of herself too soon thinking about instant love, but it was still a very beautiful and wonderful thought.

"Thank you" she muttered, snuggling up against his back and clutching the back of his shirt cutely.

Fairly intrigued by her innocent behavior, L glanced over his shoulder at her. Her expressive honey-brown eyes were settled on a spot his couldn't place at the moment, seeming very distant as they battled with the tell-tale signs of fatigue.

Once he was sure she was asleep, he turned discreetly, allowing enough space for her to grasp at his shirt and for him not to lay on her hands.

"Goodnight," he whispered, and placed a feathery kiss on her forehead before turning out the light and allowing himself a few moments of peace before his eyes became adjusted to the darkened room.

And stared into nothingness.  
--

So, how do you like that?

TO BE CONTINUED!!


	11. A Birthday

True Affection

Chapter 11

--

"What do you mean it's fake...?" Rem frowned, narrowing her eye at the skeptical Shinigami before her.

Slightly annoyed by her obliviousness, he sighed and took the notebook out of her hand. "It's obvious," he observed, holding the book by its front cover to let the pages flutter downwards, "Just look at this stitching."

From what Rem could see, the stitching wasn't stitching at all. It was stapled!

"That human!" she growled, snatching the replica back, "I can't believe he went to such measures to do something like that! I never should have given him the benefit of the doubt."

"Hmm. Maybe so, but I can believe that you were so easily tricked though, Rem."

"What was that?!" she snapped, aggressively advancing towards him; a chilling glare in her eye.

Instantly the cynical Shinigami shied away and held his bony hands up in caution. "I'm only stating the obvious!" he squeaked.

Rem wasn't convinced as her glare sharpened like the tip of a dagger, yet she did not attack him. "If you weren't of the same kind as me, I wouldn't hesitate to rip you into pieces.."

He gulped. "But since that wouldn't kill me, your threat just became useless!"

At those words, she smirked devilishly, reestablishing her overbearing facade. "Then why are you trembling?"

"Uhm well..."

While any other time his behavior would be considered very amusing, today, Rem became very bored of it quickly. She sighed, staring off into the distance; her thoughts on Misa and that man she chose to be with.

"Still, I can't forgive that human for what he has done. He had no business tampering with a notebook that does not belong to him."

"No human should claim one, really, but you don't hear me talking bad about the human you're attached to. But, speaking of her..."

"What about her?" Rem interrupted promptly.

The shorter Shinigami buckled slightly in her stern gaze. He really hated confronting her. "Yes, well, you do realize what all this means, right?"

The expression on her face clearly showed she didn't follow. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, Since the notebook was being misused, the owner, being her, should forfeit her ownership of the Death Note. Personally, I don't think any human should have one to be honest," he admitted, shrugging a bit.

Rem said nothing for a moment, indicating she was perhaps considering his words. "No," she answered with an air of finality, "She isn't to blame so keep her out of this."

"Falling in love with a human, Rem? You know that spells death for us, right?"

"Of course I know that and I have no intention of falling in love."

"But you are."

"Maybe you should think before you speak..." she warned, "before I make an ornament out of your beak."

Slightly offended, the Shinigami covered his beak with both hands, causing his words to sound more nasal than usual. "I've grown quite fond of my beak, thank you! I'm just looking out for you, but if you don't want my advice, don't take it,"

"I can appreciate the advice but I don't need it. I shall pay that human a visit later. But for now, I will watch her from up here," she concluded, her eye carrying a weighty burden within its depths as she turned her back to the otherworldly being and began to trudge away from him.

Puzzled, he called after her, "Why wait? What's stopping you from going down there now?"

The female Shinigami paused and slowly looked over her shoulder at him. Her features expressed remorse, but her voice was placid. "Christmas," was all she uttered and continued on, leaving the Shinigami baffled.

"Christmas?" he echoed dubiously, "What's a foolish human holiday got to do with delaying the inevitable?"

--

A white Christmas morning descended quickly upon, Japan, but not at all too soon for Misa.

Laying on the edge of the bed where L was the other night, her delicate hands instinctively clutched the sheets and her lids fluttered open.

The first thing she noticed was the empty spot in the bed and that she had rolled, in her sleep, into the spot that L once was.

Setting aside the thought that was rather cute, she wondered instead where he had gone to. Ignoring her bed-head hair, she pulled her lithe body to its knees and scanned the room.

Her eyes didn't get very far when she noticed the lacy pair of panties she wore, laying wrinkled, in the middle of the bed.

An immediate crimson blush swept over her cheeks and an embarrassed smile crept across her lips in remembrance to what they did and how talented he was.

While they didn't go all the way, and she was glad he understood how she felt, Misa was still very satisfied.

Her body was still healing after all.

Peering down, she looked over the shirt of his that she was still clad in. Silently, she pulled the hem of it back to examine the faint bruises tattooed along her legs and thighs.

In about 2 weeks, she figured she'd be back to normal again.

She sighed and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. By doing so, the shape of a rather large golden key on the dresser in front of her caught her eyes.

Gazing curiously over at it, she also noticed a handwritten note that rested beside it.

Snatching it up, her eyes instantly began reading. "Misa, whenever you see this, please meet me downstairs. Lawliet."

Misa's heart happily flip-flopped. Could her Lawliet have gotten her a present? Maybe he knew of the significance the day held; something that Light nor anyone else seemed to care much about.

With a giggle, Misa hugged the note to her chest and looked down at the key.

Just what could that be for? She had never seen real keys that large before. This key was large enough to easily fit into both her hands.

Her brows knitted in thought. Maybe the key didn't go to anything. Maybe Lawliet was just being his usual cryptic self and the key had another meaning?

"Ahh, I'll ask about it later! All this speculation is making Misa's head hurt!" she exclaimed to no one and leaped from the bed, making a beeline for the bathroom.

Once inside, an ecstatic gasp flew from her as she sought the nicely folded clothes that had been set out for her along the rim of the sink. And from what she could see, L made a rather nice and matching selection.

Another note was atop the bundle of clothing and she eagerly read it over. " Misa, I apologize for choosing your outfit for you, but I'm quite sure you'd rather not head back into your room in just my t-shirt. Please keep in mind, that I did not deem it necessary to put much thought into the selection, but as long as they match, I'm sure you will be fine with it. Your Lawliet"

Smiling warmly, Misa brought the paper to her cheek and "hugged" it. Silently, she closed her eyes. The note faintly carried his scent, and made her feel that he was standing right next to her, holding her in his arms.

So far, today was turning out to be quite the memorable one for Misa.

--

Down in the main observation room, the analytical detective closely eyed the monitors, keeping careful and close attention on Light's cell.

From what L's obsidian eyes could decipher, Light was still in his confinements; bound and blindfolded, sitting in a slouch.

L pondered this behavior for a moment.

There was something intricately odd about the murderous teen's appearance; something L could not place at that given moment. An intrigued thumb found its way to the corner of his mouth as his wary eyes studied every pixel within the monitor to prove his hypothesis correct.

As he analyzed, his mind began to wander.

Light was manipulative, driven and hated to lose. He would even befriend an enemy to render them vulnerable to him in order to gain the upper hand. Clearly, he couldn't be trusted and L knew that with Light, almost nothing was what it really seemed.

Yet, L thought it kind of ironic of how he and a killer were so much alike.

The way the two of them concocted ideas, conceived plans; it was almost as if one could read the other's mind and prepare actions acutely in advance because of that perception alone. It was almost odd that Light was the one to take on the role of Kira; someone who wore many masks; one who sought success but didn't know how to take a loss. One who sought partnership, but did not know how to love; one who pursued the truth and justice, but was nothing more than a liar.

Yes, this type of being was almost too easy for L to fully comprehend.

Light Yagami was a being, a monster, that mirrored L's own entity.

He and Light were like two sides of the same coin. The only significant difference being, although L thought of using the Death Note to kill, he instead used it to prolong life.

And in addition to his exceptions of similarities with Light, it would seem that L actually was capable of love.

Love that he found in the form of Misa Amane.

In that instance, perhaps he wasn't as much of a monster as he had thought. At the very least, he was capable of true affection.

A sound of agreement drifted from between his lips, although to a normal person it would have sounded more like an exhausted sigh, and he continued his study. His eyes traveled down to the straight jacket the younger male wore.

It was then that L realized a peculiarity. If Light were bound and blindfolded, how could he write that note that was found in Misa's room in the first place?

L's expression hardened as he pondered this puzzling predicament. An image of Rem flashed in his mind. A Shinigami. One with ownership of a Death Note is connected to a Shinigami. Like Misa, Light had to have one as well. L was certain of it.

Perhaps a Shinigami wrote the note on Light's behalf.

Yet, if that were the case, and he and Watari had been watching the live feed from Light's cell, why was there no evidence of this clearly shown?

The idea of someone replacing the feed with a recorded one slithered through L's mind.

And since he would be one to consider doing the same thing if he were in a similar situation, he refused to put the idea past Light and deemed that to be the case.

Had Light somehow escaped?

" _If Light is freed, Misa can't use the Death Note and will be not able to let go of Light as long as a certain detective remains in love with a pawn of Kira."_

L remembered the secret message within that note very well. And if it were true that Light had indeed somehow escaped, Misa would most likely end up needing to forfeit ownership of her Death Note. And if that happened...

He didn't want to think about it. What mattered at the moment was Misa's safety. Everything else, he would just have to deal with.

Subconsciously, L shut off any more nagging and negative thoughts and shifted his attention to another monitor where the morning news was beginning to broadcast.

Wanting to hear it, he switched on the volume. The weather was being announced. 60 degrees, low winds and snow.

Snow?

Suddenly the particular date dawned on him. Quickly, he turned his head to the right of him where the very large present he and Watari purchased for Misa sat in one of the chairs.

It was square-shaped, wrapped in glossy black paper and topped with a huge pink ruffled bow.

Unknown to L, a cute boyish expression dashed across his curious features as he observed the gift and an innocent thought came to mind.

Couldn't he be Misa's present too?

Motivated, he stood to his bare feet and begun undoing the bow carefully as not to rip it. Toying with the idea, he wondered where he would place it.

Expectantly, he looked towards the stairwell wondering when Misa would awaken.

More curious to what she was up to, L absentmindedly placed the bow atop his head, letting its trailing ribbons dangle about him as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed upstairs.

--

Misa hummed a tune while she dressed herself in the bathroom. She was thrilled about the way the day was turning out so far. Maybe L even remembered the significance about today. Light never did.

At the thought of his name, an odd pain wrenched her heart and she placed delicate fingertips over it. For some reason, she still felt a connection to him and she didn't know why.

She cursed herself. Why was she feeling this way now? Why on Christmas and after she and L had gotten so close the night before?

With an annoyed sigh, she shook the thoughts from her mind. "I'd better get downstairs fast. Seeing Lawliet will cheer me up! Ahh I can't wait to see what he got me!!" she enthused to herself in order to keep some sort of smile on her face.

Leaving the bathroom, she padded over to L's dresser where the large key was and scooped it up in both hands.

Heading to the door, she barely rested her hand on the knob when a sudden series of knocks resounded from the other side.

"Miiiisaaa? Are you awake in there?" L called lazily.

Hearing his voice, her pretend smile instantly flourished into a genuine grin and she swung open the door with happily closed eyes, "Lawliet!! Merry Christmas!" she chirped gleefully, flashing him her best bright smile.

A soft curve touched his lips as he beheld her. " Good morning, Misa," he smiled lightly, nodding to her.

When she opened her eyes, their attention immediately went to the bow atop his head; whose tails he was nonchalantly curling around a finger.

'Is...is he trying to be Misa's present??' the girl wondered. Instead of bursting out into laughter, she stared at him intently; thoughtfully.

Her expression grew so suddenly serious that L thought perhaps he did something wrong.

"Uh, well, if I've intruded, I apologize. I'll just wait for you downstairs," he concluded, turning on his heels and returning his hands to his pockets.

He didn't get very far when he felt something poking him in the left side of his back.

Knowing it was Misa, but not sure of her reason or method for doing so, he casually turned to face her—and stared wide eyed as she continued to press the large key against him. The object now pointing directly to his heart.

Expectantly, she turned the key as if she was unlocking a treasure chest.

Taken aback, L could do nothing but watch her innocent display of cuteness with a thin-lipped expression.

Finally, out of intrigue, he asked, "What is Misa doing...?"

Blushing faintly, she glanced up at him; her brown eyes brimming with honesty, "Unlocking your heart." She then tilted her head to the side, her straight locks spilling over her shoulders. "What else could this key be for? I mean... Aren't you my present, Lawliet?"

L said nothing. He just stared at the girl. Moments later, a low chuckle fluttered in his throat, then that chuckle grew into a sonorous laugh, and then to a hearty one, as if he had hardly ever laughed so hard in his life.

Seeing this, Misa couldn't help but smile a little, although his sudden outburst of laughter was a tad bit scary. She hadn't heard him laugh like that since the time he told Light he was a lucky guy for going out with her.

Once his laughter subsided, he leaned down so that their noses barely brushed against the other.

"Yes," he replied simply, his tone carrying a hint of merit.

Comfortably, Misa giggled at his behavior. "Aw Lawliet, you're so sweet. Thank you!" she cheered, slipping him a peck on the nose. He paused. He would have kissed her back, but just the thought of being that forward oddly made him feel a bit shy.

"It's nice to hear you say that, Misa," he agreed softly, hiding his coyness, "Come on. You've got more presents to see."

"Yaaaayyyy! Thank you Lawliet!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down, "Oh I should be thanking Watari too! I know he had to have contributed to getting me presents too!" she continued on, rambling happily.

Silently, L watched her. He loved seeing her pleased, but now, her joy almost tore him apart to watch. From his next thoughts, a hint of pain settled over his features. If Misa had to forfeit ownership of her Death Note, then that would mean...

"Say, Misa..." L interrupted wistfully.

Caught off guard by his unusually upbeat tone, the blonde ceased her tangent and eyed him with candid dubiousness. "Y-yes? What is it, Lawliet?"

His expression faltered for only a second before he continued on, "I want you to come up with a nickname for me."

She blinked and raised a brow. "Huh?? What's wrong with your name? I thought you liked hearing me say it, Lawliet?"

His gaze softened. "I do, Misa," he confirmed lowly, "And as I said, only you are allowed to call me by it. Once we leave this room, I would much rather not have anyone else hear of it."

"Oh, I understand that, but what's wrong with the name everyone calls you anyway? What's wrong with just calling you Ryuzaki again?"

"Not acceptable."

"Why not? It's a safe name."

He smirked faintly. "But it doesn't sound very cute coming from you. I would much rather prefer to be called something more...affectionate by you, Misa. Of course, if that's all right," he replied softly; an unreadable expression wavering in his eyes.

There was another reason for his endearing request; a reason he would not tell Misa. He knew that telling her would not change the outcome, especially while his feelings for her continued to grow.

His selfish feelings.

But he wondered if Misa touched a page of her Death Note, would there by chance be a loophole in the fate Light had written out in that cryptic message?

There had to be and L had to be at least 10 steps ahead of Light.

After all, L hated to lose...

At his sudden silence, Misa gazed worriedly at him. He had such a faraway look on his face. She wondered if he was coming up with a name, or of something of a much darker and more obtuse complexity.

She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped shy on breathing her words. She didn't know what to call him. And as if he could read her mind, his eyes seamlessly fell on her. But his bemused features remained intact.

"Please, Misa? Don't worry, I'll think of a name to call you as well. How's that?"

She nodded, feeling a bit more comfortable now that he was talking to her again, "All right!" she exclaimed, cutely placing a finger to her chin in thought. "Hmmm now what's something that I can call you... Oh!! Lisa!!"

He frowned a bit in disbelief. "What?"

"Oh, you know! It's a mesh of our names together!"

L still wasn't swayed. "..."

"No one would ever catch on! Except maybe Watari but he's different!"

"Bzzzt. No good. Try again."

"H-hey! Well at least I thought it was cute!" she playfully retorted, puffing out her cheeks and crossing her arms. "Hmph! What about Shaggy?"

"No."

"Uhmm Eccentric?"

"No."

"Weird?"

"You're failing, Misa."

"Tal...Taw...Tali..." she stammered, and L automatically caught on that she was attempting to say his name backwards.

"Misa, you're supposed to be coming up with AFFECTIONATE names, not just random synonyms and anagrams."

"Okay okay! You like eating desserts and other fattening junk like that, right?"

He sighed and pointed to his head, "I told you you won't gain any weight if your brain burns the calories."

She bristled slightly at this. "Are you calling me STUPID?!"

"I wasn't the one who said it."

She frowned cutely. "What's THAT supposed to mean?!"

L chuckled lightly. "You're not naming..." he playfully chastised, wagging a finger.

"Ugh!! You're just horrible!! Really mean! That's it! I should call you MEANIE!"

"Nope," he added, fingering the tail of the bow.

"Um, Justice?"

"Fitting, but not a name."

"Well, what kind of name is Lawliet anyway?!" she huffed.

"One that deals with the law and justice. Perfect for me. You don't hear me making fun of your name, sea sand."

She shuddered. "I swear you're going to make me kick you...!"

"Continue please."

"Grrr! Cookies! Candy! Sweets! I should call you Lemon, you pervert!"

A hint of mischief glinted in his eyes. "I didn't hear you calling me that last night when you allowed me to..."

"Shh shh shh!!!" Misa urged, covering his mouth with her hand. L glanced down and grinned cunningly when he saw the bright red blush blossom about her cheeks.

Casually, she removed her hand and placed it on her hip. "Oh hey I know! What about Lollipop?"

"What?"

"Remember when you first met me, you gave me a lollipop??"

He touched a finger to his lip in remembrance. "Ah yes, I do..."

" So, is that name fitting enough?"

He sighed. "It would have been..."

"What's wrong with it??"

"It sounds too close to loli. And I certainly don't have a Lolita Complex...even though you look very young, Misa"

Misa rolled her eyes.

"Amai," he uttered, the Japanese word for something sweet tasting, "I like that one."

She blinked and stared at him as if he grew 3 heads. "But, that's not a name! It's an adjective!"

"But Miiisaaa, I liiike iiit..." he insisted, pretending to imitate her mock whine, but in a flat tone.

And Misa couldn't help but laugh. Mocking him as well, she placed her thumb to the corner of her mouth and nodded. "All right, Amai it is!" Now then! What will you call Misa?" she asked, cutely pointing to her nose.

He had to think about that. He wanted to give her a suitable and pleasing pet name, but at the moment, all he could think about were desserts! He wouldn't dare call her a tart and calling her a treat just wouldn't cut it.

Aimlessly, his eyes skimmed the room behind Misa and rested on the dresser where the cake was last night.

Briefly, his features brightened when his attention returned to her. "Madeleine," he spoke with a hint of triumph in his voice, as if he had found the perfect name for her.

Her features scrunched in confusion. " 'Madeleine'?" she echoed, taking note of the accent he used for it., "That's French isn't it?"

"Yes. It's the name of a popular small round cake that originated from France."

She paused. She could feel a mild blush creeping across her features. "Cake?!"

Did he HAVE to say cake...? Memories of the night before flooded back into her mind and made her laugh a bit nervously.

Oblivious to her embarrassment, L inched a step closer. "Is...something wrong with that?" he inquired in a level tone, tauntingly licking his lips when she met eyes with him, only to bashfully look away.

Embarrassed, but very flattered, she tossed him a quick sideways glance. "N-no. Not at all really, just... Well... actually..." she began, her tone becoming more serious and sincere, "I wanted to thank you for not...taking things too far between us...last night. I really appreciate it. You were such a caring gentleman to me and..."

"Shh..." he whispered, raising a finger to her lips, "Let's hurry downstairs. Your presents won't open themselves."

Misa gazed at him with wide, questioning eyes as to why he would want to change the subject, but she didn't have time to answer.

Without warning, his body moved on its own and he moved his finger to lightly taste her lips.

Surprised from the attention, it took Misa a few seconds to realize that she was being kissed. Once her eyelids fluttered to a close, L softly broke the kiss and planted another instead on her forehead.

"And by the way..." he uttered gingerly, his words brushing against her skin and fluttering about her bangs like downy feathers, "...Happy Birthday."

And at that moment, Misa felt her heart soar and tears of joy welled in her eyes.

He didn't say Merry Christmas. Not once. Instead, he said the one thing that Light and others seemed to overlook. It may seem like something trivial, but it made a world of a difference to Misa.

"Oh, Lawliet!" she cried, springing into his arms and giving him her strongest hug, "You knew! Misa's so glad...!"

"Haha..." he chuckled softly, hugging her gently, "Of course I did." Although that was a tiny lie, since he had just remembered it earlier that morning, it didn't matter. Misa was in his arms, smiling happily.

And her happiness was what mattered the most as his love for her continued to grow.

His selfish, selfish love.

After sharing a sweet, chaste kiss, L took Misa's hand and led her downstairs.

--

To be continued!!!

-Why do I call L's love selfish. You should already know. It deals with the secret message in the note Light had written that L found in Misa's room.

- And yes, their names can be read as "Sweet Cake"!


	12. A Guilt

True Affection 12

--

Much to Misa's surprise, the large key actually did go to something. After she tore the wrapping off her present, a chest-like cabinet was revealed to her marked with golden keyhole.

L and Watari both had gotten her many different gifts; new outfits, jewelery, flowers, magazines, boots, makeup, and a multitude of other earthly gifts that Misa didn't even need!

But that is what L said that he'd do.

Yet, while she gushed over her presents, L had another present that he kept secretly hidden from her sight. He had bought it especially and specifically for her birthday and kept it securely within his pants pocket—which was another reason as to why he kept stuffing his hands in them.

"Oh Amai, I love it! Everything you bought I don't even need, but I'm still so glad you remembered my birthday!" Misa chirped, fully focused on her presents while addressing her words to him. With a giggle, she held up a black gothic dress with striped arm warmers to her body, getting a glimpse at how it might fit.

L smiled faintly; his eyes claiming secrecy behind the thick hair in his face. Silently, he prepared himself to show her the special present he had for her.

Inwardly, he took a deep breath and began to slide the small box from his pocket that he gripped in the palm of his hand.

"Ohhhh! And you got Misa matching earrings and---!!" she stopped abruptly to inhale sharply in surprise and disbelief before nearly pouncing inside the chest to grab something she thought was the latest fashion.

L couldn't help but feel a bit tossed to the side from her excitement towards her presents but he could only blame himself for that. When shopping, Watari had eluded to the fact L simply bought too much for the girl all at once, but L wanted to give as much as he could on such short notice.

At least his efforts were appreciated. But now, he wanted her attention in a more serious matter.

Finally, he found his voice and stepped closer to her, his present in hand. "Madeleine..."

Merrily appeased with her finding, Misa pulled out a cute sweet lolita dress with little skulls and strawberries decorating it and hugged it. "Oh, this is so cuuute! Thank you, Amai! How did you know I secretly always wanted to wear one of these?" she mused, glancing to him and oblivious to the serious look on his face. To her, he usually always looked like that.

"Yes...Madeleine, I..." he sighed, a tad bit frustrated, "Misa, could you hear me out just for one minute?"

"Huh?" she questioned with wide eyes, whipping around to face him fully, and accidentally, colliding into him knocking him off balance.

With a grunt, L swiftly caught his balance by kneeling on one knee and held tightly to the small box. With a sound of frustration, he peered up at the flustered girl; a blatant apology spreading across her blushing face.

"Oh, La—ah –Amai! I'm sorry!!" she squeaked, shoving the dress back in the chest and reaching out for him to take her hand.

Irritated and uncomfortable from being so close to the floor, L opened his mouth to retaliate, but when his eyes drifted down to her hand, the situation became rather soothing.

"Misa..." he began, taking her small hand in his and opened the tiny box with his forefinger.

And for a second, Misa thought she was going blind from the amount of sparkle that shimmered before her eyes.

L watched her intently, mildly amused to find her speechless, and also a bit unnerved by it. He wasn't sure if her surprise was good or bad in his taste in rings.

Modesty overtook him and he looked away bashfully. "Again, happy birthday, Mi-Madeleine. This is your birthday present, although I apologize that it's only one ring and not more..." he confessed rather briskly in a low tone, placing the empty box aside. Even softer, he added, "I hope you like it. I thought it suited you so...I had it especially designed for you."

"... ... ... ...!"

He glanced to her, then adverted his gaze again, not knowing what to do.

It was odd enough, when she knocked him to one knee, and he offered her the ring that this display of affection looked very similar to a marriage proposal...

And to that, a slight twinge of pink kissed his cheeks. But when she gave no answer, he became worried. "Um..."

The truth was, Misa didn't even hear him. Her bright honey-brown eyes remained enraptured by the glittering luster of the jewelry that looked back at her.

A sparkling ruby that was in the shape of a strawberry rested regally atop a fluffy-looking swirl of diamonds in the form of whipped cream. And if that wasn't enough, the band itself was solid 24 karat gold.

L really did get her the best he could, even if it was on such short notice. He didn't have to go out and get her something so expensive. A plastic strawberry and whipped cream ring would have been fine too.

Unable to take her eyes off the genuine gemstones, Misa began to stammer, "A-are! Are--! Are those...REAL diamonds and REAL rubies?!!" she gasped in disbelief.

L was a bit embarrassed by this fact and for the reason that even HE thought himself insane for getting such an extravagant gift. He could have bought at least 40 dozen shortcakes with that money. 40 dozen high quality shortcakes, at that.

"Misa..." the detective began, his voice low for only their ears to hear, " My Madeleine, would you...agree to becoming my significant other?"

"What?!" she gasped, unable to read his expression as serious or playful. 'Is—is he proposing to me?!' she thought feverishly, her cheeks warming up and her heartbeat thumping wildly.

L eyed her placidly, his features vacant, yet he managed to catch on to her train of thoughts and slightly rolled his eyes.

"Will you be my GIRLFRIEND, my Madeleine?"

"Oh!" she exhaled in relief. Even though she cared a lot about L, she wasn't ready for marriage yet! But the happiness was clearly dancing in her eyes as she beheld him take her left hand and slide the ring down her middle finger.

"Just so you know, I put it there to save your ring finger for our possible later years to come, " he uttered informatively, barely moving his lips, "If that's all right with you, that is..." he continued, standing to his feet.

Misa was too stunned for words and ogled the ring with awe and joy. It wasn't just the ornament on her finger that made her so happy, but L's words that really made her gleeful.

"Oh Amai..." she sighed breathlessly.

L chuckled lightly and gingerly held her hand in his again to brush his lips across the back of it. Then he returned his hands to their usual place in his pockets.

A bit of nervousness tensed at the pit of his stomach and he bashfully glanced away from her for a moment. "So, was that satisfactory, or am I just unspeakably horrible at this?" he candidly wondered, returning his gaze to her small frame, "It is rather new to me, you know."

".........!!!!" Misa was speechless again.

And while her speechlessness was cute, he had to know if happiness hushed her tongue or if disappointment did.

And when the small glistening of a clear liquid wavered in her eyes, L appeared rather shocked and readied for the worst. "...Whoa--"

Sniffling faintly, Misa shut her eyes, allowing her tears to flow freely down her peach face. "...I...lve...t..." she murmured.

Not understanding, L leaned his ear close and cupped a hand over it. "Pardon?"

"I said I LOVE IT!!" the young girl cried, leaping towards him and throwing her arms around his neck.

"You're the only one to do something this sweet and lovable for me!! You care so much for me it's crazy! It makes ME crazy because I don't know what I can do to give it back to return your affection, La—Amai!"

Taking her odd statements as a type of compliment, L hugged her and glided his large fingers through her silky tresses lovingly. Yet, while her answer was endearing to hear and very good news, it was still not the answer he had wanted to hear.

"Madeleine..."

"And yes! Yes! Yes! YES! I'll be your girlfriend!! Yes!! Not only do you care for me, but you went out and got me super expensive gifts that must have cost you nearly a fortune! And you did it all on such short notice too!"

L chuckled a bit in his throat, stroking her hair earnestly and gently. "Monetary value makes no difference to me. So, in other words, expect to be very spoiled."

Through her lucid tears, Misa laughed cheerfully and let herself down. "Silly, I don't need all that!" she confessed, wiping her eyes, "I just need one thing!" she gestured, cutely holding up one finger.

Intrigued as if they had engaged in a new type of game, L thoughtfully shifted his weight to the right. "Ohhh?" he wondered, placing his middle finger atop both lips, "And just what may that be?"

"Y! O! U!" she chirped, using both hands to form the English letters, then tilted her head to the side with a bright smile adorning her features.

"Really..." L uttered flatly, his tone hiding his actual solace from hearing her say that—and in such a cute way too.

Enthusiastically, she nodded. "Yes!"

"I'm glad..." he whispered, placing his hands on her shoulders and sweeping her into his arms.

The moment her body touched his chest, her eyes instinctively closed, as did L's, and their lips met softly.

Quickly.

Passionately.

Their bodies, perfectly in sync with the other, moved according to their desires and heightened the intensity of their embraces.

Slowly, L slipped an arm around her back and dipped slightly to slide the other behind her thighs to scoop her into his arms.

For a novice in real relationships, he didn't think he was doing too badly after all.

A soft sound escaped Misa's lips as her small hands clutched at his shirt, then laced around his neck. "Lawliet..." she breathed in a voice only the two of them could hear, unable to help herself to call him anything else at that moment.

"Misa..." L breathed, his tone husky and ranging below a whisper.

"Yes?" she responded equally as airily.

L paused to choose his words carefully. There was no way around how he felt.

He didn't care about the note Light had written.

"_If Light is freed, Misa can't use the Death Note..._ "

He didn't care about the possible danger he was seeping the both of them into.

"..._and will be not able to let go of Light..._ "

He didn't care that loving Misa was selfish. He wasn't letting her go. She was his, his love.

"..._as long as a certain detective remains in love with a pawn of Kira..."_

He didn't care if she was a former pawn of a killer. This was the first time he had experienced real love and he refused to leave it; to leave her. Besides he had already protected her when he wrote their names in her Death Note. Whatever happened, Misa would live.

Only for now, the consequences could wait. At least for a day.

He knew it was childish as much as it was selfish, but people are known to do insane things in the illogical name of love.

He just wanted to be with Misa. And...

"Misa...Misa, may I...love you?" his voice trembled with uncertainty. And guilt.

Misa kissed him strongly and nipped at his bottom lip. "Yes," she answered, without realizing.

In truth, she wasn't sure if he meant his words in the literal sense or in the more intimate sense. Either way, she felt herself giving in.

L was keenly aware of her thoughts however, "I mean that in the literal sense."

She smiled against his lips, " Then why are you carrying me?"

"Do I need a reason for everything I choose to do for you?" he questioned, his words laced with hidden meaning he chose to keep withheld from her.

She giggled, breaking the kiss, "You'd better believe you have to!"

"Let's go out on a date, Madeleine," L suddenly offered, swiftly changing the subject with a wistful tone.

Her composed features brightened instantly, "Really?? You mean it?? A real date?!"

"Yes. Or, if you prefer, we can have a private dinner here."

Pulling away slightly, Misa shook her head. "Nuh-uh! Madeleine wants to go out!"

L chuckled lightly at her enthusiasm, and brought her back to her feet. "Very well. You may dress up if you like."

She studied him cutely and imitated him, putting a finger to her lips, "I see. Will you?"

L copied her motions as well. "Perhaps."

"Madeleine suggests Amai does if they're going to a restaurant!"

"Would Madeline's affection for Amai decrease if Amai didn't?" he retaliated, tilting his head to the side, mocking her.

She raised a brow and playfully gave him a push before heading back over to the chest and fetching one of the black dresses. "No! What kind of goofy counter-question is that?! Madeleine knows about reverse psychology too, you know!!"

"I see. Then you will care for me more if I wore something more casual?"

"Huh?!" she questioned, her expression obviously puzzled, "Whatever makes you comfortable and looks nice."

"Then I shall wear what I have on," he smiled, walking away from her.

Tricked, she stomped a foot in frustration and stuck her tongue out at him. "MEANIE!!"

Expecting the outburst, L could only laugh.

--

Days passed. L and Misa rapidly found themselves enjoying the other's company more than they thought was even possible.

Although being out in public and having to abide by typical restaurant clothing rules was out of L's comfort zone, going out on dates with Misa were a rather pleasing experience for him.

He was quick to realize that Misa Amane was something he never knew he needed during their earlier meetings as much as he found he needed her now.

And he wouldn't have had it any other way.

--

Light's trial and execution went on as planned. L was sure to watch that to make certain the manipulative male received a lethal bleach injection.

But although this was justice, his justice, something about it disagreed with L. Something was sourly amiss and out of place.

And it wasn't realized until the brown-haired male took his last dying gasps of breath that the truth was exposed to the detective.

The male portraying, only pretending to be Light Yagami, lifted his head and grinned, then wheezed a mocking statement right before his death. There was no sound feed, but L could read the mouth movements clearly.

"You lose, L."

A sudden jolt of shock ran through the detective and fear licked at his spine. On impulse, he rose from his perch in front of the monitors and dashed towards the stairs to head to his room where Misa was sleeping about an hour ago.

The door flew open and L's chest heaved as he caught his breath, exhaling through his nose. Instantly his eyes fell on Misa's sitting form in the bed.

The blonde, clad only in his t-shirt and the bedsheets, stared into nothingness, a distant look dressed across her features.

L was not able to see the looming Shinigami that stood at Misa's bedside.

Rem kept her narrowed eye on L, watching as he briskly slid into the bed next to Misa and cupped her cheeks in his hands.

Since neither of the humans could see her presence, the onlooking Shinigami clutched Misa's Death Note securely and spread her vast wings.

Earlier that morning, after Misa and L shared a tender bonding moment, the petite model took it upon herself to allow curiosity to get the better of her and look for the magazines Rem had eluded to L having of her. But as she lifted the mattress, her fingertips sunk into the small slice in the object and brushed against something she instantly recognized as being familiar.

Dropping the mattress, she pulled out the Death Note, shocked it was still in the human world. But as she opened it, a sharp pain shot into her head and she threw down the book as if it malformed into fire and burned her.

And in a way, it had.

Before she could do anything else, Rem appeared to her, explaining sadly that Misa could no longer use the Death Note and that she had to forfeit ownership of it.

Yet, the Shinigami was fighting back waves of remorse, and promised the girl that she would help her find a way out of this situation someday.

Rem swore it.

After the forfeit, Misa lost he Shinigami Eyes ability, as well as all memories tied to and dealing with the notebook; the Shinigami Realm, Kira's identity, her actions as the Second Kira, and the two names of two specific individuals.

One of them she wanted to forget, but could not stop thinking about, while the other was someone very dear to her.

Afterwards, she was unable to piece together her sense of loss and simply got back in bed; her head hurting from trying to figure out something that was no longer there.

"Misa!" L called, getting her bemused eyes to finally meet with his frantic ones, "Misa, what happened?"

Innocently, she blinked and lightly covered his hands with her own against her face, "I...I'm fine, I just got this weird headache. Amai, is something wrong??"

L paused, holding in a breath. He remembered Rem informing him about forfeiting and his mind reeled back to that accused note Light left.

L knew Misa's memories would be affected.

His suggestion to her to give him a nickname was in possibility of this situation. In the event Misa ever forgot...

"What... is my name, Misa?"

Confused, she made a face as if he had grown 5 heads, "Ryuzaki....?"

"No," he stated, his voice cracking a bit, "The name only you may call me."

"Huh? You mean Amai, right? That's the only other name I know, remember?"

"...."

Words would fail explaining the defeat that weighed upon L and wrenched his heart.

Silently, L closed his eyes and hugged her tightly. One hand rested behind the back of her head while the other gently clawed at her side, gripping the fabric of his shirt that she wore.

"I know..." he forced, biting his lip to keep it from quivering as the true impact of the situation ripped at the core of his soul. A solitary drop of liquid glistened from the corner of his eyes.

Although he expected this possible outcome, nothing could prepare him for the extremity of it. "I know... ..."

But regardless of the grim outcome, he would rectify this tribulation, despite the fact that all of these events were trigged by him. But he didn't care.

L chose to continue to love her no matter what warnings he was given,

And that was their undoing.

Witnessing all of this, Rem turned away from them and flew off disdainfully towards her realm, determined to keep her promise.

--

To be continued!

Is this too confusing? Perhaps it'll clear up in the next installment.

-Mel


	13. A Meeting

True Affection

Chapter 13

Vibrant sounds of life reverberated throughout the city streets as various individuals carried on with their normal hustle and bustle. Children squealed and played while they ran by, leaving their parents with the reluctant responsibility to scold them. A light, warm smile touched Misa's glossed lips while she watched the mischievous children through turquoise eyes. Humming a jubilant tune to herself, she happily made her way down one of the busiest streets in town. Today was her boyfriend's birthday, and she wanted to get him the closest-to-perfect present that her money could buy.

Months had passed since the young woman had to forfeit ownership of her Death Note and had forgotten anything and everything affiliated with the otherworldly object. She had forgotten about her affiliation with Rem, her infatuations with Light, and most importantly, the real name of the man she loved. She remembered that she and L were in a relationship of sorts and she cared for him greatly. But she could never understand why whenever she called him Amai, he would stare into space with a distant look on his face before responding to her. Whenever she asked, he did not answer her. It had become such a normal expectancy, that she grew tired of reiterating the same questions and went on about her day. As time had continued on, October had crept up on the both of them and she was more than eager to buy him a surprise gift. He had constantly refused, but Misa was strongly determined to do things her own way.

_**OoO**_

_Earlier that day:_

"But why? Why don't you want Madeline to get you a gift?" Misa inquired in a sweet tone that mimicked a childlike innocence. She and L were downstairs in the large area where the monitors over-populated the room. She stood a short distance behind him while his back was turned to her, perched in his usual chair. L wasn't trying to be rude nor was he trying to ignore her, but he had other issues on his mind and dealing with the trivial traditions of this particular day was not one of them. At least, not in the way Misa thought.

"Amai?" She continued, hands placed on her hips, ruffling her frilly gothic skirt—one that he bought for her a while ago. Her significant other remained silent for a moment, eying the screens, before a sigh drifted from between his lips, cracking the silence. "Honestly, Madeline, I don't really care what you get for me today," he muttered in his usual monotone. Lazily, he lifted a finger to punch in a few buttons on the console, not removing his eyes from his work. HE had been involved in so many lately. Misa didn't even know what case he was involved in now. The Kira case hadn't been completely solved, even though it was staged to look like Light took the fall. L knew that his intellectual counterpart was wandering the earth someplace and each time the thought wavered into his mind, the more uncomfortable he became. He then began to immerse himself deeper into other cases, those that were abandoned as well as fresh ones as if they were a simple review for a test. He was determined to settle this Kira issue once and for all.

No, not Kira, with Light. Never before had a case taken such a personal turn for him. This was one investigation that he had gotten neck deep in and there was no getting out until he pulled the plug himself.

"Amai, " Misa began, slightly leaning forward in a cute way, out of habit. Even though he was not looking at her, she still felt the urge to do it. He would often chuckle at how cute she looked whenever she did. However this time was a sharp contrast in difference and she was not comfortable with it in the least. "did you hear Madeline?"

"No," he responded instantly; not a hint of guilt on his tongue. Yet, Misa continued on casually.

"Are you ignoring her?"

"No. I just wasn't listening," L stated simply, then took a quick sip from his teacup, "Listen, Misa, right now isn't a good time to..." he trailed off in as he turned in his chair to face her direction. Only, she now stood directly in front of him. His dark eyes traveled hesitantly to meet with hers as if he were a child reluctant to receive a scolding from his mother. And from the way his disheveled tresses messily framed his face, his features were given the illusion of an innocent young boy. But Misa's malcontented expression did not alter. Without a word, she snatched the teacup out of his grasp, splashing her arm and his toes in the process.

"Misa, what do you think you're doing?" L muttered in a flat tone, barely moving his lips. "

Saving you! You can thank me later!"

"What," L inquired without much passion. His disinterested tone provoked Misa even further. Not wasting anther word on him, she brought the cup to her mouth and loudly started gulping down the syrupy substance. "Mi-" L trailed off, watching his girlfriend in awe. A slight chuckle soon bloomed in his throat from the comical determination on her face, as well as the obvious disgusted grimace she was making.

He had added at least 17 cubes of sugar to that tea... After 5 seconds went by, he was truly amazed that she hadn't sputtered it out yet.

"PFFFTTT!" Misa spat, unable to gulp down the remainder of the liquid sugar. So much for that. "Ugh! How can you drink so much of this sludge!"

"I've already told you why and how I am able to drink it and you wasted it..."

"Oh …! Be...! Quiet!" she wheezed, then slammed the cup down, "If you weren't going to listen to me, I had to take away any and all distractions! Your eyes aren't looking anyplace else now, are they?"

L said nothing and stared at her blankly as if she had just announced she won all the money in the world and was going to rule the universe next week. The thought crossed his mind to advert his eyes away just to spite her, but he kept his now undivided attention locked within those azure-lensed orbs of hers. "No. My eyes are only on you, my Madeline. So, what is it you deem so important to rob me of my morning tea?"

"You shouldn't work on your birthday!" Misa blurted out, her tone littered with concern, "What have you ever done to celebrate your birthday, Amai? You told me that all you did was solve cases, that you didn't go out, or be given any presents!"

He simply stared at her, a gesture that would be considered as a blink, "Your point?"

"Birthdays are supposed to be fun, warm and full of those who care about you, not sitting in front of a row of monitors dealing with work!" Misa exclaimed with heartfelt conviction. L was taken aback by her words but his expression remained unlabeled. To him a birthday was just an ordinary day, despite the fact that the same date his birthday fell on was considered, by most, a holiday. "I understand your feelings, Misa, but I don't need any gifts to prove that it is my birthday. I have you, I don't need anything more, especially not something you bought from a store. Nothing you give me can replace your value to me."

"...Amai..." she whispered. Even she couldn't deny the mush.

"Aaaand in addition to you, I have the trick-or-treaters to look forward to stopping by tonight," L added, with a hint of a smile.

"Ohhh, you're unbelievable! Are sweets all you have on the brain?" Misa quipped, extending her arms in exasperation. To this, L simply stared at her; his irises softening with an innate gentleness. Discreetly, he slid out of his seat and stood ; even hunched over, he still towered over the petite girl. With a delicate touch, he glided the tips of two fingers beneath her chin and cupped it, smoothing his thumb over her lips. "Yes," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her softly. It was a tender gesture that blossomed into a deeper meaning more than the small sliver of time that was allotted to it. L was the first to slightly pull away; just enough to be able to observe her gentle face while still able to feel her delicate breath against his lips. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was still shaped in the indentation of his affection. She looked so innocent with her cherub-like features entranced by his kiss. She was his. All his. And he was selfishly not letting go.

"Nn?" Misa breathed when she didn't feel the press of L's lips against hers. Gingerly, her eyes fluttered open to behold him. His obscure dusky orbs lingered about the tint of her turquoise lenses. Although the color against her skin brightened the sight of her, whenever L saw them, he would usually make a face. With a light sigh, he rested his forehead against hers and poked at her cheek with a finger. "I really wish you would stop wearing those."

"I knoooowww, but Madeline knows they look good on her! Besides, she needed to wear a bright color for her evening photo shoot!"

"You could have taken them off for me."

"How badly do you want Madeline to remove them?"

"Very much, but I'm afraid the choice is hers."

"Then she will take them out if it will make Amai happy."

His features faltered for only a brief second, but he agreed. "Very well. But you can do it later," he smirked faintly, reaching to to grasp her by the shoulders. Surprised, her large eyes looked up at him, but they swiftly closed when he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I can be a very patient man," he whispered, trailing his mouth down her nose, to her lips, where he consumed them, enjoying the cherry flavored lip gloss that was spread there. "Mmnn..." Misa sighed, slipping her arms around his neck.

Mere seconds of indulging in such a sweet embrace melted into hours of cherished and affectionate love making. Afterwards, the two of them laid basking in a mutual glow of acceptance and fondness. Misa had never had a lover like L, and she took great joy in the way he not only explored her body, but knew how to touch her heart and soul as well. As for L, he had never met nor been with a woman like Misa, who made him feel extraordinary for just being in her presence, and in her arms. As they lay encircled in the other's embrace, L trailed his wary eyes from her slumbering form to the ceiling above. Countless thoughts went through his head that ranged from random jumbled of nonsense, his new life with Misa and Light's next move. Although made him feel a bit awkward to be in his detective mindset after making love to Misa, a detective was who he was and that would never change.

"Mm..." Misa moaned, stirring in her sleep. L's attention immediately darted to her as she snuggled closer against his chest. " Mmnn..._Lawliet_..." she murmured and his eyes instantly went wide from what he thought he heard. Excited, and somewhat fearful, he sat up and lifted her by the shoulders. "Misa. Misa, wake up!"

"Huh?" She questioned drowsily, opening one eye at him. "What is it?"

"What did you just say?"

She blinked, then paused. It was evident that she was rethinking her last statement in relevance to what he could be seeking and hesitantly answered, " 'What is it' ?" she wondered sleepily.

"No. Before that. What did you say? Tell me the name."

"Huh? What name? I... I asked you 'what time is it'," she responded candidly; her large eyes studying him curiously, "Is something wrong with the time?" Silent, L considered her words. Because she was laying so closely against him, her speech was obstructed. Perhaps he only heard what he wanted to hear? Maybe he wanted to hear it too desperately.

When he gave no verbal response, Misa placed her hands atop his and tilted her head to the side. Her tussled locks floated over her shoulders and down her back as she scooted closer to him, "Amai? What is it? You're starting to scare me a little."

"Sorry," he replied promptly before peering down at her; his dark eyes appearing like hollow voids. Her breath hitched in her throat from how eerily distant he appeared. What happened to him? Did she say something wrong? Hesitant, she parted her small lips to voice her concerns, but before she could breathe a question, he seamlessly eased back into his casual demeanor. And just as quickly, Misa visibly relaxed. A hint of a thin smile touched his lips as he brought her hand to it and kissed it. "I am sorry to concern you, my Madeline.," he murmured against the lucid skin, "And I also apologize for waking you. We can go back to bed now."

"Nopey nope," the girl cutely replied, shaking her head and beginning to move away from him, "Misa said she was going to get Amai his present today, and Madeline's words are final!"

"Madeliiine..." L drawled in a flat tone in an attempt to sound needy, while snaking his arms around her shoulders. "Don't go... I told you I didn't need anything specific from you to buy me. I have everything I could need with you..." he murmured, his words tickling her skin and causing her to giggle. When she didn't retaliate, L mischievously lured her back down to the bed. In love with his touch as well as the attention he was giving her, Misa eagerly laid back into the welcoming softness of the bedsheets and encircled her arms around his neck. "Fine, you win, for now," she snickered, nuzzling her nose against his, and earning a slightly amused sound from him, "Madeline will give Amai the very best present she can with her body and her love."

"You can never do that," L stated, barely moving his lips as he gazed down at her brightened features. Confused, the girl blinked and cupped her boyfriend's cheeks in her palms. "Why does Amai say that?" The faint flicker of hesitation flashed behind her lenses. "Is Madeline's love and devotion not good enough?"

"Absolutely not. You couldn't be more wrong," L corrected; feeling a warm twinge in his heart from the smile she gave, "I have too much care and emotion towards you. I wouldn't want your best to be a one time occurrence only. I don't need the best money can buy, only Misa, and all of Misa, herself."

"Amai... That was so sweeeet! Come here!" she chirped, pulling his face down to meet with hers. L barely could utter a sound from the sudden action, but his lips instantly responded when Misa's touched them. Within the beat of that dissolving second, L claimed her mouth; allowing his tongue to do battle with hers in the most candid and intricate of ways. She was the only one who witnessed him like this and he couldn't settle for anyone else. She was the only one he enabled to see and feel him, all of him, so uninhibited and sincere. While he hungered for her, his actions never were recklessly carnal. While he loved her, his ministrations were never overly saccharine.

Tranquil mewls of satisfaction and yearning fluttered from Misa as her lover became one with her. Her body bounced eagerly atop his while her hands clawed at the sheets. A throaty groan drifted from him as he slowed his pace within her, teasing her; a handful of her silken locks clutched in one hand as he pulled her head back. The bed creaked in an uneven rhythm beneath them; the windows fogged. One of the bracelets that Misa had removed that lay buried in the covers was jostled to the floor, and soon after the two of them followed suit. Still wrapped somewhat in the sheets, L made sure to take the brunt of the fall, then flipped Misa onto her back. His reentry had her whimpering for more and her hands instinctively went for his disheveled tresses. He bit back a moan from the gesture and fought the urge to sound his appeasement when she began to massage his scalp with her fingers.  
"Amai..." she called breathlessly before pressing her lips to his ear and nibbling on it. A sharp hiss sparked from L, masking his retaliation to the name said in such a way, causing Misa to instantly think it was from the bite. Apologetically, she kissed it lightly, but all sense of focus began to leave her from the brush of a specific spot within her that made her hug him close. "Ahhh..! Ryuzaki...!" she whined, rolling her head from side to side, clutching him dearly. In pulse with his venture to her core, L desperately wanted her to call him by his actual name. They had been together for almost a whole year and she had called him nothing but his code name and that accursed nickname that he had grown to abhor. There was only one instance she had called him by his given name while they were engaged in loving passion and that was only moments before she had to forfeit her Death Note and forgot all memories relating to it as well as its usage. Such a sweet pleasure, he had taken for granted, all because of his love for her. His still selfish, selfish love. But just once more he wished he could hear those tender lips of hers breathe his name between them. However, it was a risk he did not want to gamble just yet.

The sudden shudder of Misa's body drove him out of his distant thoughts and swiftly calmed him as he felt the flooding warmth of her release envelop him. Without wasting another second, he took hold of her shoulders and gifted her with the greatest showcase of love his being would allow. "Oh! Yes! Please! Make me... again!" she urged, raising her hips into the tempo of his powerful thrusts. Even within the heat of their impassioned moment, L found her avoiding a specific word cute, and even more, enticing. "Make you what again, Misa?"

"M...ah...!" she stammered; her eyes shut, her brows furrowed in childish frustration and her cheeks tinted rose. "N-no...Don't make me say it!"

"Make you say what? This seems to be particularly difficult for you... Perhaps I should recede in my actions..." he teased, slowing his pace to a near crawl. "No! Wait!" Misa retorted, clutching him tightly, which made him chuckle even more, "Make me..." she trailed off again. A beat passed before she snapped her eyes open and yanked him by the hair.

"Ow!"

"Make me scream, okay? Make me say your name over and over until I crack the windows!" she argued, her nose a mere half inch away from his. "Please..." she repeated, her eyes fleeting between his, "I want it, all of it!" she confessed in a burst of emotion, her words practically stringing together. From hearing that, something within L clicked and the next thing either of them knew, Misa's wrists were pinned to the carpet while her boyfriend delved feverishly into her. His breaths were deep and ragged while hers were punctuated with her last 3 words.

But in L's mind, he heard differently; that deception towards himself the exact illusion he needed to fully indulge in her and expel his withheld desire deep within her. As the last ripple of the sparking sensations ebbed, L fell to his side next to her and cupped her cheeks. "Misa..." he murmured, bringing her mouth to his and kissing her fiercely. Even though what he heard was a false delusion, he couldn't stop himself for feeling thankful that it could have come from those exact same lips that he loved. In his heart, he would always hear that word.

"_Lawliet." _

A faint smile laced his lips from the sweet lie. Holding Misa tight, he allowed his eyes to close; something he only did with her in precious moments like these. In the gentle drops of the passing seconds, L had drifted off into a slumber. Hours later, when he awakened, his head immediately turned towards the spot Misa was earlier. However, now, she wasn't. His wary features shifted to one of faint disappointment. With a sigh, he clumsily pushed himself up from the floor and held a hand to his spinning head. Glancing to the bed, he noticed a scrap of paper and a piece of wrapped candy. Instantly, his long fingers reached out to claim the treat and he popped it in his mouth a second after unraveling its wrappings. Once the creamy flavor of it layered his tongue, he picked up the note and read it carefully.

"Dear sweet, delicious Amai,

Your naughty Madeline has gone into town in search of a gift for you anyway! So don't try to talk her out of it or try to sleep with her again to make her not buy you something! Be back later tonight!

Love,

Madeline"

At this, L laughed out loud. He had wanted to get the idea of buying him a present out of her head no matter what. But in the end, Misa still got her way. Shaking his head in disbelief, he dropped the note back atop the bed, then wrapped the sheets around his waist. Still chuckling to himself, he entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. As the steam from the water drifted into his nose, he shook his head again and scratched the back of his neck.

Just what was he going to do with that girl?

_**OoO**_

Misa happily hummed another tune to herself as she walked down the street, hands folded cutely behind her back. She had passed many different clothing and tea shops, even high end coffee shops, but none of them matched her interests of the perfect gift for L. And because of the trick or treaters later that night, L would already have his share of sweets and candy. The thought to just buy him more anyway crossed her mind as she approached a corner bakery. Becoming frustrated, she pouted. This was harder than she thought! Maybe she shouldn't have been so hardheaded and stayed with L anyway since he said she was his perfect gift. Pausing in her steps, Misa frowned with a sigh. If only she were made out of some sort of confection, then she would really be the perfect gift for him.

"But then, he would gobble up all of Misa..." she uttered to herself, placing a finger to her mouth in deliberation. Then a blush crept itself across her face as the memories of the first night he used that cake to...

Blushing wildly now, she pressed her hands to her cheeks and shook the memory from her head. "I shouldn't be thinking about cakes at a time like this!" she groused and began to take a step forward when a light bulb went off in her head. Whipping around, she gazed at the bakery in awe as her devious thoughts formulated into an even more devious plan. She knew of the PERFECT way to make this day the best birthday for her boyfriend and dashed inside.

About half an hour later, she skipped merrily out of the shop and jumped up and down in her triumph. Passing couples and mothers with their children whispered amongst themselves at the girl's bizarre behavior but she paid them little mind. A luminous glimmer sparkled over her azure lenses, accenting her brilliant smile tenfold. L was going to LOVE her gift, she just knew it! The only downside was that she had to wait about 5 hours for it to be completed. She had no idea what she could do for about that long. In fact, her photo shoot would only last 1 ½ hours, 2 at most later that evening, but she would still have 3 hours to kill. Her mind flickered over to spending more time with L, but she wanted his gift to be as much as a surprise as possible. If she went to visit him now, she knew for a fact that she wouldn't be able to withhold her excitement and blurt out her plans to him. It would be a much better idea for her to linger around in town for a while.

With a pleasant sigh, Misa lifted her hands over her head in an accomplished stretch. Today was shaping up to be a pretty tremendous day! Jubilant, she lifted her eyes to the matching sky above. It was almost as if she were giving thanks to the vast entity for the turnout of the day's events. In silent reply, a warm glint from the sun brushed over her pale face, causing her to recoil from the brightness. When she regained her sight, the first place her eyes rested on was a small cafe. "門 の 光 (Door of Light)" was its title. The name seemed a little odd, but fancy. Strangely, an image of her boyfriend flashed through her mind and her fists tightened. She felt drawn to that name and she didn't know why. She never told L, but for a series of months now, she had felt a connection towards almost anything or anyone with a name that began with L. But because her boyfriend was the only individual she knew of that began with that letter, she surmised that it just meant that she was fated to be with L in the first place.

She took a step towards the cafe in intrigue, but soon stopped herself. Cutely, she shook her head. "Misa doesn't like cafes!" she reminded herself, "Although Misa is hungry... She'll go to a restaurant instead." With that decided, she merrily made her way past the establishment.

"Misa? Misa Amane?"

The girl froze in her tracks. Needless to say, she didn't get very far when the hesitant call of her name brimmed her ears. Quickly, she turned to face the caller and her eyes shrank in size from the sight before her. A rather tall young man in a black dress shirt with matching slacks stood, nearly panting as if he had just came bustling out of the cafe she passed. His rich dark hair was slightly mussed and almost reached his shoulders. Misa's breath caught in her throat as she continued to visually devour his presence. Not only was he well dressed as if he were a guest speaker at an important dinner party, but he had the most enchanting dark blue eyes she had ever observed. Noticing his ruffled appearance, the dashing male smoothed his hair back with one hand and coughed nervously. Misa said nothing while she watched this handsome young man approach her in what seemed to be in captivating slow motion.

"I apologize for startling you, but, you are Misa Amane right?" He questioned, his apparent awkwardness showing through his smiles. Switching into career mode, Misa held out her hand, to which he eagerly took. "Hi! Yes, I'm Misa Amane! Are you one of Misa's fans and followers?"

The young man took this question as a compliment and shook her hand agreeably, "Oh yes, very much! I can't believe I'm actually talking to THE Misa Amane!"

"Haha, well, yes, that's Misa! A big surprise in a cute little package! But Misa loves the support from all her fans! They are what keep her going!"

"Really? I'm so honored to actually meet you! Say, would you mind having a bite to eat with me?"

Misa blinked, thinking nothing of the question, but amused that he seemed to be hungry at the same time she was. Smiling brightly, she nodded, "Oh, not at all! Misa would love to have a meal with a fan! And you seem like a really dedicated one to Misa!"

"Oh, I am!" he beamed, "Where would you want to go?"

"Not to a cafe! If you don't mind, that is. Misa would like to go someplace nice. Have you ever heard of-"

Misa stopped abruptly as the familiar jingle of a familiar song fluttered into her ears. "Oh! It's my cell! Excuse me!" she stated and fished around in her purse for it. Dark blue observed her closely as she reached into her bag. Upon grabbing the item, she snapped it open and held it to her ear with two fingers; a habit she picked up from a certain someone.

"Hello?

"Madeline, what have you gotten into now?"

"Ohhh!" Misa huffed, puffing her cheeks out in mock frustration, " Nothing for Amai to worry about! Are you working...?"

"Yes," he confessed shamelessly.

"Ahhh, Madeline can't believe you! But Madeline will talk to Amai later. She is meeting with a fan right now."

"A fan?" L mirrored, his tone indicating one of suspicion, as well as interest. And for one time out of the contrast of many others was he grateful for not giving in and enlightening her of his name a second time. Although the two of them could not die from any Death Notes or any other outside forces that weren't natural causes, L knew that Light was still out there. And he didn't want Misa to learn of his name, start calling him that, although he would love it, and then blurt that name out to the wrong person she thought to be innocent. And knowing Light, writing his name down would be top priority. And once the murderer found out that just writing Lawliet's name down would fail to have any effect on ceasing his life, then other methods would be utilized in high volume and rapid succession. L had worked too hard to secure his secrecy and he would not lose his life so easily. He trusted Misa, but not her mouth sometimes.

"What are you thinking?" Misa questioned in response to L's sudden silence, "And Madeline got you a present anyway! But if she keeps talking to you, she will spill her secret! So Madeline is leaving now! Bye, Amai!" she chirped, closing the phone. "Sorry about that!" she blushed, returning her phone to her purse and flicking a loose lock of hair out of her face. "Misa's boyfriend is worried about her. But there is nothing to worry about!"

"Hmmm..." the male responded, sounding uninterested. Realizing her folly, Misa quickly apologized and posed sweetly. "So, shall we? Oh! What did you say your name was again?"

Laughing lightly from her enthusiasm, the male awarded her with a million dollar smile; the hair in his eyes only amplifying his matured appearance.

"Luz. Luz Do Sol."

OoO

To be continued!

Gah! This was supposed to only be one chapter because I wanted chapter 13 as an epilogue chapter. But it seems I may have at least one more to go to finish this story.


	14. A God

_**A/N: Gaah! This was SUPPOSED to be the last chapter, but darn it! I'ma stop guessing which will be the last one or not because I always seem to have to do just one more...then another 'one more', and then another 'one more' and it keeps continuing! lol **_

OoO

True Affection

Chapter 14

OoO

Luz Do Sol?

Not only had Misa never met a fan as delectably entrancing as Luz, but because she was Japanese, she found the proper pronunciation of his name rather difficult. Most "L" sounds were said with a "D" or "R" sound to emulate them. Making an obscure face, she struggled with repeating the name. "Du... Ru...Dushe? Dushe Dou Souru?"

Forcing a half-smile at the battered sound of his name, the attractive male sighed and corrected her. "It sounds like 'Loosh' or 'Looz'," he enunciated slowly to help give her a better understanding. Forcing a short dry laugh, he rubbed the back of his head, trying t make a joke, "I know I'm just another fan and we just met but that's no reason to call me a douche, Misa-Misa."

"Oh! Misa is so sorry!" she apologized exasperatedly, her cheeks warming up at her mistake. "It was a hard name to say! It's obviously not Japanese! Is it Italian? It doesn't sound like English."

"It's Portuguese," he smirked, as he opened the door to the restaurant for her. Once they were ushered to their seats and gave their orders, Misa giggled and propped her elbows up on the table to lean closer to her fan. Sitting across from someone who seemed so mature beyond his young years was exciting as much as it was fearful for her. Here was someone who was so gorgeous in her opinion that it almost hurt to look at him and on top of that he was a fan of hers. And judging by his frame, he could easily kidnap her! Her turquoise-tinted gaze laced over his clothed broad shoulders, over his neatly pressed dress shirt and down to his strong looking hands atop the table. Such large hands he had. They reminded of her boyfriend's; firm, intricate, warm and protective. For a fleeting moment, she missed L. Very much.

"Is something the matter...?" Luz questioned in a tone that sounded smoother than it should have been for the type of question it was. As if she had been snapped out of a daze, Misa instantly perked up and she smiled brightly as if nothing was wrong. "Oh! No! Misa is fine! She just hasn't been to this place in a while. So! Tell Misa, where is Luz from?"

"Well, I've been so many places, I could say, all of them," he joked with a warm smile that wasn't meant to be as alluring as it seemed to be. But Misa only cheerfully nodded her head and folded her hands together. "Misa has never heard Portuguese name before. What does it mean?"

Smiling attractively, his deep blue eyes glistening, the young male pointed upwards to one of the ceiling lamps. "Light."

A shudder ran through Misa and she leaned in closer, "Really? Misa thinks that's such a fancy name."

"It is, actually," he agreed, guiding a few locks of hair away from his face, "My entire name translates to 'Sunlight' or 'Light of Sun', to be more literal." Hearing this, Misa couldn't help but snicker cutely at this. " ' Light of Sun'? Heeheehee...hahaha! Misa is sorry, but it sounds funny to hear it said like that."

"It's actually used in part of a song, I've discovered. When I first heard it, I was a little disturbed, I felt like the song was mocking me. But the more I listened, the more I actually enjoyed it."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. The song is titled 'A Deus', which means 'To God' in Portuguese. Would you like to hear some of it?"

"Oh yes, please! Luz can sing too?"

"Haha a little. My girlfriend thinks I can," he added, taking note of the slight change in Misa's expression as he said those certain two words. "Anyway, here I go."

Misa remained silent as she listened to his rich tenor vocals. She didn't know a lick of Spanish, or Portuguese for that matter, and couldn't understand a word he breathed. It wasn't the best singing she had ever heard, but there was something enigmatic about it that made her want to get to know this person a lot better. There was one particular part of the song, near the end of it, that made her brows arch in intrigue it filled her ears.

" 'Tempestade inquietação, escuridão. Luz do sol, alegria, graças a Deus... ' "

"I heard it!" she chirped, standing to her feet, with her palms pressed firmly atop the table in her excitement, "I heard your name, Dooshe!" Needless to say, her lack of realization towards her folly caused nearly every pair of eyes that also had a pair of ears in the restaurant looked her way. Luz cringed under the embarrassment and odd scrutiny he received from her ignorant outburst and brought a hand to cover his face. "Huh?" Misa wondered, then threw a hand over her mouth when the realization finally hit her, "Oh shoot! I did it again! I'm sorry Doo...Roo...Lll...uu...sh... Luz! Luz! There Misa finally said it right!" she cheered, doing a little happy dance before returning to her seat. "Good for you, Misa," Luz dryly commented, his words muffled. Thankfully, everyone in the place went back to their meals, talking and gossiping amongst themselves like normal humans do. And no one seemed to recognize Misa. And if they had, they certainly weren't in any hurry to rush over and get her accolades and autograph. "So what did that mean?"

"What?" Luz questioned, his tone almost sounding slurred as he slid his hand down over his mouth. Misa didn't seem to acknowledge the possible negativity in his body language and cutely tilted her head to the side. "Not the whole thing, just the last part where you said your name!"

"? Oh, you mean 'Luz do sol, alegria, graças a Deus' ?" he spoke, rather than sang. Misa nodded enthusiastically, "Yes yes, it sounds close enough and I guess that is it, because I heard your full name there. Luz, what does it mean?" she questioned honestly, her eyes sparkling beneath her cool-hued contacts. For a second, Luz felt his eyes widen from the girl's charm. She looked very attractive. To say cute was a complete understatement. Her golden locks of hair pooled over her slender shoulders, teasingly allowing slithers of white skin to peek out at him. The lacy lolita dress she wore gave her the illusive appearance of a life-sized porcelain doll. He wondered why he never noticed before...

"It's ironic you would ask me that. That's the part of the song that I actually could relate to. 'Luz do sol', is of course 'Light of sun', my full name; 'alegria' means 'happiness'; and 'graças a Deus ' means 'thanks to God '."

" 'Thanks to God' ?"

"Yeah," he smirked, "I actually find that part especially fitting..."

"Are you religious?" she wondered, already nodding in understanding as their food arrived. A faint smirk touched Luz's lips and he peered at Misa over the arms of the serving waitress; an unreadable glimmer in his eyes. "Something like that."

OoO

"What's taking him so long?" A young woman sighed; the obvious disgust in her tone apparent about her dark red lips. Her dark curled tresses wavered about her angled face as she whisked a few stray bangs aside to adjust her shades. She had been waiting in this run down excuse for a cafe for the past 30 minutes for her boyfriend to return. A bit of gravely laughter rimmed her ears from one of the "companions" she was with, but she ignored it. With a sigh, she turned her head to face the other who sat in a further corner of the cafe; her bobbed hairstyle feathering about her discontented features. Much to her boredom, as well as disappointment, the glasses-wearing dark haired male busily scribbled away in an open book that no one would be able to see, he kept it so well concealed. Every few minutes or so, he'd discreetly lower his clear lenses over the bridge of his nose and look out amongst the passing people in the streets. Then he'd jot his "findings" into his book. Mutterings of "Delete! Delete!" were the only hints of his voice she could hear. She had been listening to it for the past 10 minutes now. Yet, in the same token, he was only doing what his "god" had instructed him to do. And so was she...

_**OoO**_

_"Why don't we go out for dinner tonight?" Kiyomi suggested to her boyfriend while he walked between the bathroom and the bedroom of her apartment. She was getting rather hungry and didn't feel like making anything quick to eat that wouldn't result in making her full anyway. In addition, she and Light hadn't go out on a date since a month after his staged "execution"._

_"Sure, Kiyomi. But there's something I want to make clear," he stated, buttoning up a white dress shirt while passing by again. The two of them met eyes for a second before he disappeared into another room. Waiting patiently, Kiyomi sat down on a stool in her small alcove of a kitchen and prepared herself a glass of champagne She never admitted it out loud, but even looking at Light now since he had to take on a new identity bothered her more than she thought it would. They had been together for a while now since the execution of her friend who posed as Light's doppelganger, but she still was not used to seeing such foreign colored eyes staring back at her._

_"Is there any more of that?" Light questioned, gesturing towards the glass of champagne with a nod. A spark of shock shot through Kiyomi and she stared at him wide eyed from his sudden appearance breaking her out of her deliberating daze. "Oh, ah, sure. Let me pour you a glass," she offered, already standing. "No need," Light stated, picking up her glass and taking a swig of it. Kiyomi paused to give him an odd look of perplexed confusion before shrugging it off and getting herself a new glass. Light observed her intently; his mind a mass of calculated thoughts and plots of how to use her efficiently. And once he was able to get a hold of Misa again, he would have Takada at his side, the newly acquired Mikami in his back pocket and sweet little elusive Misa around his finger._

_"So what did you have to tell me, Light?" the elegant woman inquired, turning to him with both glass and bottle in hand. The two of them met eyes once again. She didn't have to say how much she disapproved of the new look; her body language and unsatisfied expression said it all. And Light was already 5 steps ahead of her with that knowledge. "I know you hate this new look, but you know that with the world knowing what I looked like as Kira, I had to become someone else."_

_"I know," she declared, adverting her eyes, but still able to pour the liquid into the glass._

_"And, ever since you introduced me to T, I can lay low while he acts as the new Kira," he continued, referring to Teru Mikami._

_"I know that, Light..." she reassured quietly; her beautiful eyes softening, "So, what's the news? You must have a new plan, right?"_

_"Exactly. I plan to catch Misa Amane when she least expects it."_

_Takada's body flinched from hearing the name of Light's former girlfriend and she spilled some of the liquor on the counter top. "Oh no..." she muttered, already snatching up a nearby towel to clean it up. It didn't take a genius to tell she was bothered by the thought of Misa still playing a part in his life._

_"Don't worry, Kiyomi. It's like I told you before, she means nothing to me. Only you do."_

_"I just didn't expect to hear her name again so soon."_

_"I need her to tell me L's name."_

_"L? What do you need his name for?"_

_"Because he knows I'm not dead. He's too smart for that. He may be a threat, but I still give credit where it's due."_

_"But didn't you tell me that girl lost all memories in relation to the Death Note? And she had the Eyes right? How can she still remember his name now?"_

_"They're a couple, Kiyomi. And I'm sure L loved her more than enough to tell her his name again after she could no longer see it."_

_"Maybe that was what he thought you may have already considered and didn't tell her again?" she shrugged. A devilish smile marked Light's mouth and he laughed darkly, "Already taken into account. This is why you're perfect for me Kiyomi. You're always a step ahead. I'm just several more steps ahead of you."_

_"Was that some type of warped compliment?"_

_"It's not a warped anything, it's the truth. But my plan is to keep an eye on this bakery in town." Confused, Kiyomi blinked and gave Light a dubious expression, "You're planning to do what?"_

_"L loves sweets. Misa supposedly loves L. And because of that, she's bound to get him something from there." The new look she gave him proved she still wasn't convinced and Light shook his head. "The bottom line is, I get her to talk to me, befriend her, get her to tell me any secrets she may have or be aware of. His name is bound to slip out and when I get it, I'll have T write the name down. I'd just need a picture of him."_

_"Why don't you write his name down in the Death Note yourself?"_

_"Haha simple question with an even simpler answer. I. Know. L. He and I are a lot a like. I know I would want to cover my tracks and setup up precautions. I'm sure he got a hold of Misa's Death Note and tampered with it. And I'd rather not take the risk of writing any of their names down and possibly burst into flames or something, for example."_

_"Spontaneous combustion, Light?" Kiyomi shouted, slamming her hands down atop the counter, "How can you be so casual about outrageous things like that?"_

_"I already told you," he reminded in a cool tone, "I know L. I know the way he thinks. He and I share more similarities than you could imagine."_

_"Like Amane"_

_Light gave no verbal response; only a mischievous smirk sufficed as his answer before he changed the subject. "If one of the three of us, you, T or myself are to run into Misa, I'll be the one to befriend her and gain her trust. You two just play the part of support. You keep an eye on her, while T does what he does best."_

_"And what's that?"_

_"Give thanks to god ...of the new world. He loves claiming judgment in my place."_

_"... I'm afraid he's going to get out of control with his love of deletion, Light."_

_"Kiyomi..." Light trailed off, setting down his glass and gliding his arms around her across the counter. He felt her body instantly tense up for a moment before it relaxed and embraced him back. "Maybe you'll be calmer after a nice dinner. My treat."_

_"Thank you, Light! I knew you'd understand! I'll be ready in 10 minutes!" she chirped, gifting him with a thankful kiss on the lips before starting to pull away. But he took hold of her arm and brought her back for a stronger, more serious kiss; the delectable sensations it brought made her legs feel as if they were made of foam bars. After the steamy kiss, Kiyomi blushed and fanned herself with her hand before stumbling out of the kitchen. Watching her leave, Light grinned smugly. He was going to better L if it was the last thing he did. His plan was perfection._

**_OoO_**

Her ruby lips pursed and she redirected her attention to the restaurant right next to the cafe. Narrowing her eyes through the obsidian tint of her shades, she tried to locate Misa and Luz at their table. She didn't feel guilty in the least. In all honesty, she felt rather jealous. Misa Amane seemed to always pop up and she felt like she had to compete.

"You know, don't you feel kinda stupid still sitting here?" That same gravelly voice piped up next to her. A mild frown crinkled her lipstick from the blatant question. Instead of answering right away, she propped her elbows on top of the tabletop and folded her hands over her mouth to conceal them. "Not now, Ryuk...!" she muttered in a tone loud enough to for only him to hear. The towering shinigami spread his vast wings and stretched with a rather loud and annoying yawn. Then again, Takada considered almost anything he did as annoying. But slowly, he was beginning to grow on her. Very slowly. Sometimes she was grateful for being aware of his existence, other times, she wish she never knew he existed.

"Hey, I was only helping you out," Ryuk shrugged, retracting his wings behind him, "I know you're just followin' orders cuz you love the guy, but face it, we both know he's just using you."

"I said not now!" she snapped back. Ryuk made a sound that indicated he would have better luck if he just gave up. "Okay, I'll be quiet if you don't wanna hear it. I just thought I'd look out for ya this one time. I thought you had a good head on your shoulders but instead you're lettin' Light knock the sense out of it."

"I said that's enough! Light loves me, there's no mistake in that!" she seethed, tightening her grip on her hands, "I trust him completely with my life. He'd never lie to me like that."

Ryuk made a disgruntled sound and tilted his head from the absurdity in her words. He knew she loved Light, but Ryuk also knew how jealous she could be. Although, he had known Misa to be the much more jealous type, even to the point of killing another woman that Light may have fallen for. Silently, his eyes traveled over to the view of Misa and her "fan" in the restaurant The two of them seem to be conversing rather well. Ryuk considered it a shame Misa didn't remember everything. If she had, she and Takada would be fighting the other to the death right about now. Actually, from the way the dark haired woman was sounding, perhaps that could indeed occur in the near future. A devious chuckle rose from the death god as he returned his eyes to the woman. "That'd be interesting."

"What is so amusing?"

"You killing that girl."

"Amane? ...Don't make me sound like some jealous mad woman, Ryuk."

"Why not? You certainly do well playing the part of Light's plaything, so being a little crazy could work for you." Distraught and not believing what she just heard, the woman rose abruptly from her seat and glared at Ryuk. All eyes within the small establishment were on her. Mikami even took a pause from his deleting spree to look her way. Because no other human could see Ryuk besides the two of them at that moment, every bystander and customer thought she was glowering at the seated male with the glasses. An unreadable look lurked behind those circles of glass and Mikami said nothing at first and simply stared at the woman. Slightly amused from the turn of events, Ryuk stepped aside and exchanged glances between the two. A throaty chuckle emitted from him, grating Takada's ears.

"They're leaving now" Mikami spoke urgently. Both Takada and Ryuk looked through the windows into the restaurant just in time to see Misa and Luz raise from their seats and head for the door. Kiyomi felt something within her burn from how cheerful Misa looked going on like she didn't have a care in the world. One day, Kiyomi would change that. She vowed it. She wasn't much the vindictive type, but there was something about that girl always popping up in her life that rubbed her the wrong way. Still, she had to keep an eye on her, for Light's sake at least.

OoO

"Misa is sorry that she has to go so soon! The hours just flew by chatting with you, Luz!" The cheerful blonde exclaimed with a playful bow to her fan once they were outside again. Luz shared her pleased attitude with a small smile and gave her an actual bow. "Thank you for today. I'll cherish it for as long as I live!"

"Haha you're so sweeet! Misa likes you! Maybe we can meet and hang out again sometime!" she beamed. Then her features took on the form of mock seriousness and she waved a finger at him, "Just don't get any ideas because Misa's boyfriend will not like it! Misa won't be held responsible if he hunts you down and dropkicks you in the face!"

"W-whoa! Hold on, I didn't mean it like that!" the dark haired male cautioned, raising his hands. "Hey, how about I just give you my number? Besides, I don't want you to be late for your photo shoot!"

"That's a great idea! Okay! Give Misa a second!" she urged, swiftly opening her purse and taking her cell phone out. "Okay! Misa is ready!" As Luz recited his number to the model, he caught a glimpse of a woman in dark clothes and shades out the corner of his eye near the diner. For a brief moment, he glanced in her direction. She seemed to ignore his gaze; her focus on the girl in front of him.

"Okay! Misa got it! It's saved!" Misa cheered, looking up from her phone to Luz within the same instant he returned his eyes to hers. There was a strange look in them she hadn't seen there earlier, but she soon thought nothing of it when he leaned down to meet her height. A dark blush spread itself about her cheeks and her breath hitched in her throat when his mouth neared her ear. "Uh-um...Luz?"

"Be careful. You're being watched, Misa-Misa."

"I...I am? It had better not be by some pervert old man!"

"You should go. Quickly." Luz warned. "Okay, Luz. Thanks!" With a quick bow, she turned on her heels and made way down the streets. Once she was out of his field of vision, Luz turned towards the location of the woman, eying her acutely. Bracing herself, the woman walked boldly towards the attractive male. Kiyomi would be lying if she denied how nervous she felt at this moment, but Kiyomi Takada had to be prepared for anything.

For Light.

OoO

To be continued...

- The song "A Deus" is from Grandia 2. Beautiful song.

-Mel


	15. A Bodyguard?

True Affection

Chapter 15

OoO

On the way to her photo shoot, Misa constantly looked over her shoulder for fear of the possibly approaching unexpected. She didn't run. She didn't want to alert unnecessary attention to herself. L had warned her many times to be careful whenever she went out and she took those words to heart. Within the better part of the hour, she made it just in time. As soon as she arrived, she was ushered off to change. Her wardrobe selection for the day was one that was very much to her liking; sweet lolita. The sight of the material brought a warm smile to her face as the memories of L's first present to her on her birthday a dress in the style of many of the ones laid out before her. Happily, she filtered through them when her cell phone rang. With a cute sound of surprise, she dropped the dresses and rummaged for her phone.

"Hello?" She answered breathlessly, holding the device close to her ear.

"Miiiisa, what are you dooooing..." L's flat tone drawled through the receiver. It sounded as if he had something in his mouth in addition to being bored. But then again, he usually sounded that way to Misa anyway. But she could also decipher that he was attempting to sound playful for her sake. Imagining whatever he was eating to be a sweet of some sort, Misa scrunched her face in disgust. "Is Madeline's Amai eating candy?"

"Yes. But I am also eating fruit so I don't rot my teeth so don't worry about scolding me about that again, " L surmised in a flat tone. Misa giggled, forgetting that she was on schedule for a fleeting moment while on the phone with him. Within those few seconds, she felt especially close to her boyfriend and she loved the way it made her heart flutter. "Madeline is glad Amai remembered what she told him a long time ago! And she's glad you called."

"Of course. Amai missed his sweet Madeline," he stated placidly; the only change in his usual monotone the not-so-obvious play on Misa's way of speech that only she could catch onto. "Awww you're being so sweet to Madeline. So! Did the trick or treaters come already?" she questioned, positioning the phone between her cheek and shoulder as she hand picked her outfit.

"A few of them."

"Anyone weird?"

"Everyone is weird to me, Misa. Especially you. So asking me that is a lit-tle redundant, wouldn't you say?"

"Hey! Misa resents that! She hasn't met anyone stranger than you! And that's a GOOD thing. Having 2 Ryuzakis running around would be too much chaos for Misa to take."

"Hmm"

"Say, Amai..." Misa trailed off, while she placed the phone down to change out of her dress into a 2 piece peasant top and short ruffled skirt. L remained silent on the other end and was aware when she hit a button to put the call on speakerphone, "...you never told Misa your real name, have you?"

"..."

"We've been together for almost a whole year now. Don't you think we should be using something other than pet names and code names?"

"..."

"I mean, it isn't fair for only you to be able to call Misa by her real name. Although Amai and Ryuzaki are the only names Misa knows of yours, she knows one is fake and 'Sweet' can't be your real name. So...when will you tell her?"

"I want to tell you every minute of everyday, Misa," he uttered lowly, stringing his words together in a declaratory outburst that was meant for his person only. And because of that, Misa didn't understand a word he said. " Huh? Could you repeat that?" she wondered, already applying thick dark coats of eye shadow while observing her handiwork in the mirror of the small room. There was a long pause on his end of the line, indicating he was considering a serious thought, or a series of them. While he pondered, the door to the small trailer-like shack opened and Misa's manager motioned for her to come near. Eying the older woman with a wide-eyed curious gaze, Misa cutely pointed to her nose as if to ask 'Who me?' Her manager nodded and closed the door.

"Ah- Amai?"

"Yes," he answered quickly.

"Misa has to go soon! She's at her shoot now."

"Alright." The distant tone in his voice made Misa wonder just what thoughts were swirling in that head of his, but they would have plenty of time to talk about it later when she got back. "Where will you be going after work?"

"Hmm? I'll be heading back to you, of course!" she chirped pleasantly, picking up the phone and turning off speakerphone. Then her voice, as well as her eyes, lowered mischievously, "So Amai doesn't have to worry about her, okay! Misa adores her fans but she has love only for you! Got it? Y. O. U!"

A faint sound of amusement fluttered through the phone from this remark. Leave it to Misa to see through his concerns of not only her safety, but her 'relationship' towards this new 'fan' of hers, "I suppose I made my reason for calling too obvious... But I do have reason to be cautious. Misa is very cute and the most important person in my life now. If anyone else hurt you, I'm not sure what I would do to them." And that was true. A full year had almost passed since Light's escape, but he still had plans to give that monstrosity a proper remedy for still living. Someday. Of course, all of this was unknown to Misa and perhaps it was a little better that way.

"It's okay! Misa knows you care and she's happy!"

"That's good to know."

"But! She has to go now. Love you! Bye!" she smiled, making a soft kissing sound into the receiver before she closed the call. Afterwards, she applied all the remaining necessary accessories to her ensemble and nearly caused the door to fly off it hinge she pushed it open so hard. Before she could even look for her manager, the punctual woman was already standing outside the door. Grabbing Misa by the arm, she pulled the petite model to the side and whispered: "Did you hire any bodyguards for today?"

A little shaken by the odd behavior and sudden question, Misa shook her head, but tried to peer over the older woman's shoulder for any person that could fit the description of "protector" or "just plain weird".

'Bodyguard?' she wondered in her mind, 'I didn't hire anyone. Maybe Amai did? No... he wouldn't do that unless we at least talked about it first...Right? I wonder who it could be?' Then a hand flew over her mouth as she gasped in thought, 'Or could it be Luz?'

"Amane?" Her manager blinked in confusion, but gave hardly any retaliation when Misa slightly pushed her to one side to get a better look. But instead of the handsome obsidian haired male that she had met with earlier, Misa's eyes took in the tall form of a rather lanky looking young man standing against one of the column props. Short, but layered, wisps of brown hair fell about his face; faintly becoming weightless as the light wind trickled through it. He wore a rather loud dark red and white long-sleeved shirt and black jeans. Around his eyes were the wildest and largest pair of goggles she had ever seen; the stray wavering of cigarette smoke barely clouding the orange tint of the bizarre eye wear. He certainly didn't look like a bodyguard, but there wasn't anyone else out of the ordinary that stuck out like a sore thumb like he did. A small disappointed sigh flew from her from learning of Luz's absence being replaced with this guy instead.

"Who is he..." she murmured; her voice carrying hints of disdain as well as curiosity. "He said his name was Matt and that he was sent here to watch you," the director informed, glancing over her shoulder at the uncommon male. Misa grimaced, "I want to ask him why he's here, but I don't want to get smoke in my hair, especially not before the shoot..."

"Should I call security to remove him?"

Misa gave no verbal response and gave the male another once-over; each new look causing her to make another new dissatisfied expression. Surprisingly, she shook her head no. "Misa will handle him later. Could you please ask him to put out that cigarette?" she inquired cutely clasping her hands together and tilting her head to the side. Her eyes shimmered with an entrancing gloss that intensified her cherub-like features ten-fold. How could anyone refuse a face like that? "Certainly," the manager agreed and glanced at her watch, "You've got 10 minutes until we start, so make sure you're ready."

"No problem!" Misa trilled merrily, waving her arms cutely as her manager took her leave. Keenly, she kept her eyes against the woman's back as she approached the pariah. He seemed to acknowledge her presence awkwardly and casually removed the cigarette from his lips. As he began to crush it with his shoe, he glanced up towards the entrance of Misa's dressing room, only to catch a glimpse of her golden hair trailing behind her before she shut the door. The second she was inside, she made a dive for her cell phone and dialed a number only L would know of.

OoO

The shaggy haired detective silently typed and clicked away on his laptop, having moved to another, more secluded, room. During the span of Misa's leave for the day, he had solved 3 cases in a row, found a few new possible leads on Light's whereabouts and had accumulated 12 more waves of chocolate from the trick-or-treaters. Yet, he had his suspicions of Watari pitching in the majority of it. It was a lot more than what he had received last year, but he had already gone through nine tenths of it. That was twice as much than what he would usually consume. Although he may be able to hide the majority of his feelings and keep them to himself, it was painfully apparent that his mind was elsewhere, on someone, and those thoughts were what was consuming him. All his concerns could be simmered down into one word: Misa.

He didn't want to think that he was keeping tabs on her, but he did want to be sure she was safe at all times as best as possible without forcing her to have bodyguards. It wasn't that he was driven into an obsession with watching her every move; he wanted her to have her privacy when she needed it and to live her life. But he knew he was behaving a bit childishly with calling her so much whenever she would go out. His heart trusted her completely; wholly, but since the two of them became serious, he had to make sure she stayed his and that no one would take her from him. Misa was just too precious to him.

His large eyes glanced down to the clock at the bottom right of the computer screen and his hand instinctively reached for the phone he used to call her earlier. Holding it between a finger and his thumb, he brought the phone to his ear to make sure there was a dial tone first. Only this time, there wasn't one. Instead, the ragged sound of deep, slow breathing emitted from the speaker. A second later, a click sounded from the phone, indicating they hung up.

Perplexed, as well as disturbed, L stared at the phone as if it had told him a secret he had no idea how to piece together to make sense. Immediately, he tossed the phone down and typed in a set of commands to send off to Watari on his computer to track the call. Within minutes, Watari responded with a number L immediately recognized.

"Misa?"

OoO

"Argh!" Misa groused from being met with a busy signal and threw her phone into a pile of clothes she had readied for the remainder of her shoot. Who in the world would be calling L on that line? He had told her that she was the only one who could get through! Pondering the odd occurrence, Misa brought the tip of a thumb to her lips and nibbled on it slightly. 'Who else could Amai have trusted to give that number to?' she questioned herself, beginning to pace around the confined room, before sitting in one of the polished wooden chairs. Absentmindedly, she lifted her knees to her chest and dragged the tip of her thumb over her lips, to the corner of her mouth. The brightly lit mirror next to her blatantly bore witness to the individual she was indirectly mimicking, out of habit, but she paid it no mind.

Maybe her call was a mistake? Maybe she dialed the wrong number? No, that couldn't be it. Maybe the unknown caller was actually just a wrong number? That was feasible. Whatever the reason was, because they called at the same time she did, her call couldn't get through. But she knew L could easily trace the location of a call. But suppose that call was arranged so that it couldn't be traced at all? And if that were the case would only her cell number be the one to make itself known and not the other caller's? An anxious shudder rippled down her spine and she quickly shook her head. She trusted her boyfriend. If he said he only gave that particular number to her to call, then that was the honest truth.

Since her shoot would start in a few minutes and calling back wouldn't be a good idea, what could she do? Unfortunately, any and all thoughts she had were ripped asunder when an unfamiliar knock rapped at her door. "Who is it?" she called earnestly, jumping to her feet and straightening out her outfit. "It's Matt. Your bodyguard. Your manager said I had 3 minutes to talk to you before you were on the clock."

Misa froze instantly, her entire body tensing up from his approach; thoughts of picking up random heavy objects and hurling them at the unsuspecting male if he opened the door running through her mind. Not sure what to do, she hesitated; her hand gradually curling around the handle of a hot comb. 'If he tries anything, I'm flipping this thing on and throwing it right at his face!' she declared to herself. But instead of him opening the door, he asked if he could come in.

"No!" Misa retaliated, turning on the metallic device, "Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it out there! I never asked for a bodyguard!"

A hefty sigh came from the opposite side of the door, followed by a jumbled utterance of gibberish along the lines of "can't stand women like this" that Misa couldn't quite catch all of. "Fine," Matt agreed; the sound of him shifting his weight causing Misa to clutch the handle of the hot comb tightly, "As I already told your director, my name is Matt and I was paid to watch you to make sure you made it back from your shoot in one piece. I'm not here to hurt you if that's what you're afraid of."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because if you can't trust a total stranger at some point in your life, how do you expect to ever make any friends?"

Misa gulped from this comment. She would have retaliated with something sharp if she hadn't been guilty of doing just as he said a few hours earlier. Luz was a complete stranger, fan or not, and she even had dinner with him! And in that respect, what made this guy so different? "All right, Misa will allow you to come in. But if you try anything strange or perverted, I'll burn your face off! And then I'll laugh about it!"

Another sigh and muttered grousing was heard from behind the door. "Let's not get too hasty here, all right? But in order to do my job, I have to be near my subject, you know."

"Don't you mean target?"

"...You're not gonna make this any easier for me, are you?"

"Nope. Probably not."

"All right, I'm coming in... Just don't attack me with any hairdryers or curling irons..."

The air was tense as the door slowly creaked open. Misa readied herself with her chosen 'weapon' as the male's shadow pooled across the floor. Once he entered, he nonchalantly took in his surroundings and closed the door behind him. Misa's eyes widened and her grip around the hot comb rapidly loosened as the young man began to remove his garish goggles. The weight of all previous threats she had were dropped the moment her eyes met directly with his. No one with an ulterior motive would show their actual face to their victim would they? Especially if they weren't planning to kill them in the next second, right? Silently, Misa prayed her boyfriend were here with her to help her through this. Memories of the words she gave her manager 'I'll handle him!' came wavering back freshly into her mind; sending shivers throughout her body. Could she really live upto her own words now?

"Relax," he uttered, taking cautious steps towards her. Misa watched with careful observation as he leaned close to her, to turn off the hot comb, then stood straight. With a slight motion of his head, he whisked a lock of thick brown locks out of his face and extended his hand to her, "So let's start over. I'm Matt, last name not important, and I'm here to be your bodyguard. Don't worry, it's temporary. And you are?"

"...M...Misa-Misa. But you can call me Miss Amane, if you don't mind," she replied matter-of-factually, taking his hand and shaking it briskly. She made it a point to avoid his gaze, for fear that she would be very drawn to it. But the moment the thought traveled through her mind, she found herself meeting eyes with him yet again. And this time, his eyes were admired shamelessly through her aqua lenses. Amused, he shrugged nonchalantly and chuckled, sending his hands into his pockets. 'I hope you know what you're doing, buddy,' he thought pensively to himself.

OoO

Hidden from the masses of society, an isolated male lounged in a comfortable chair. His dirty blonde hair barely brushed against her chin as he chewed silently on a large piece of chocolate. His composed features appeared calm, but inwardly, his calculating mind raced in feverish thought. 'You had enough time, L. Kira outsmarted you and is still alive. And since you couldn't kill him, I will. I'll prove to you, him and the world that I am better suited for what you failed to accomplish.' The loud, and harsh, snap of chocolate seemed to solidify his resolution, and a dark frown marked his face. Casually, he trailed his eyes over to a solitary monitor that showcased his target's embodiment. Misa Amane. It would seem Matt was able to locate her after all and no one took notice to the tiny camera he was equipped with. Because she was associated with Kira once before, who knew where and who she could lead him to? With her in his watch, he was that much closer in locating Kira. Or so he thought.

OoO

Inside the penthouse of a secluded hotel, another individual sat perched in a peculiar way while curling his ivory-hued locks around a finger. His deep silvery eyes drank in the unintelligent nothingness around him as they observed the many monitors in the room. Before long, a broadcast aired, explaining a multitude of Kira killings; a long lost incident that was thought to have been put to rest that had been resurrected. After nearly a year of unheard of suppression, another fatal reminder of this Kira still being alive, affected at least one hundred people in the same location on this very day.

And because of this outbreak, this particular individual knew the other like him in intelligence had already thrown his plans into motion. No expression marred the boy's blank features as he slowly led his eyes away from the screens and to the evening sky outside one of the windows instead.

"Mello..." he uttered in monotone, "Think everything through before you relieve that criminal of this world... I will still consider you a friend although you have nothing to prove between which one of us will surpass L and who will put Kira to rest."

OoO

Wheeeeeeee Near, Matt and Mello join the party. In my original plans, they weren't anywhere. I didn't even plan for Takada to be so in the middle of things either. Lol This was just supposed to be a L x Misa story with only 6 chapters or so! lol Now look what happened! So, well, well Deviltrigger Dante, it would seem that your request for adding Near and Mello has come true. It just happened that way!

And just to clarify, the broadcast Near was watching about the revival of the Kira killings was the result of Mikami's "DELETE! DELETE!" spree in the Door of Light diner. Light hadn't done any killings since he was "executed" and laid low for nearly a year. But on L's birthday, he initiated killings to take place again with Mikami at the helm.

To Be Continued. Perhaps the part I actually wanted to make in this chapter will show up in the next one. I may not have finished the story on the 31st, but at least I put up a new chap (even if it was after 1 am and basically November 1st!)

-Mel


	16. A Lie

True Affection

Chapter 16

OoO

For the 5th time within the hour, L called Misa's cell, but received no answer. Met with a brick wall at every move, he threw down the phone and ran a hand through his spiked hair. He needed to calm down. Misa would be fine. She had to be. Whoever called earlier must have blocked their number from being discovered and they must have called the same time she attempted to. That was why only her number was reported as the one that called. And for the pat 3 minutes, he had attempted to call her back. "Where are you Misa..." he uttered to himself; his dark eyes scanning all the open windows on his computer screen, including a few live camera feeds. All the cameras were situated in important locations: the bedrooms, the entrance, the lobbies, the main room he occupied. Ironically, the only important location missing on that list was on Misa herself. However, he hated the idea of planting a bug on her to be able to track her every move. He didn't want her to think he was paranoid for being in a relationship with her, detective or not. And because of that reasoning, he allowed her to be free from the extent of all electronic eyes he had control over. He chose her to have her freedom over obsessiveness and perhaps in time, even he will come to learn of this as being a mistake.

But he loved her tremendously. He loved her more than he had realized he was capable of and that thought alone unnerved him. However, so far, he seemed to be keeping that fear under control. Yet despite this, his love for her was still selfish. It was selfish in the sense of as long as he continued to love her, a good portion of her memories would be withheld from her. In addition to that, as long as he loved her, that also meant that she would be attached to Light in unseen ways. Swiftly, his mind clawed over the secret message in that note.

_**If Light is freed**_

L remembered this tidbit clearly. The clever mass murderer was scheduled to be killed days before Christmas of the previous year. But by deceptive chance, he was able to get another to take his place and be executed in his stead. Light was 5 steps ahead on this little maneuver, but L knew he had to have had another accomplice; an accomplice that had taken Misa's place as his new pawn. But regardless of the route Light took after his escape, the Kira killings had ebbed dramatically. L knew Light was laying low for while until he considered the perfect opportunity to strike again. And L was determined to be ready for it.

_**Misa can't use the Death Note**_

Due to Light and his new accomplice springing him out of prison, as well as his execution, Misa lost her ability to posses and use her Death Note. Because of that, she had to forfeit and purge all her memories pertaining to the otherworldly item, and also lost the knowledge of knowing L's real name. On a positive note, she also forgot her affiliation to Light and Kira, but she did know **of** Kira. She only knew of Kira as a serial killer that was sentenced to death that she at one point believed to be her savior. L had little idea of how she would react if she were to be in Kira's presence again. It was unknown to him if she would still be drawn to him because of the judgmental act Kira performed for her at a young age and indirectly avenged her parents or not. It was also questionable of whether or not the Kira that would strike again would be Light himself. But either way, Misa would be caught in the middle.

_**and will not be able to let go of Light**_

This line was the one L dreaded the most, but it didn't matter. He refused to cease loving someone who was his first actual love because of a literary incantation some disturbed mastermind put into motion. No one was taking Misa, nor the love they developed, away from him. He would continue loving her, knowing full well that by doing so her heart would be torn between him, Light, and ultimately Kira. If L wasn't so selfish with his love and affection for Misa, he would have forced himself to stop desiring her devotion several months ago. But L just couldn't let her go. Not now; not yet.

_**as long as a certain detective remains in love with a pawn of Kira**_

L's love was pure, yet also stained with the heavy verdict of guilty. And he was not going to change it anytime soon. Trying to ignore the weight of his guilt, L led his eyes down to the time in the lower right of the screen. It was already well into the evening and nightfall would arrive soon. Misa had to be in the middle of work now. Attempting to call her back would be fruitless. With an annoyed sigh, he closed his laptop and rose from his placement. He had to get his mind of Misa for a few more hours or else she would be all he could think about. And that wasn't good for his cases. He had quite a few more to solve today. Perhaps he and Watari could scare more of the trick-or-treaters by means of trick so L could nab more of their stashes of treats. It wasn't his fault his birthday fell on one of the most beneficial dates for him to horde sweets. He just had to keep himself occupied until Misa got back.

After all, his love was great to him. His love was avaricious, and he would do anything to keep it alive. Even if that meant he had to live a lie with the woman he adored, he would continue to do so. He would so so because he couldn't lose her. In many respects, L was like that of a child. And L hated to lose...

OoO

A low expel of breath fluttered from Matt's lips while he watched Misa's photo shoot through an orange tint. He could kill for a smoke right about now. But the darling blonde princess didn't want the stench of his sweet tobacco getting near her. Hands in his pockets, Matt shifted his weight to one side and trailed his gaze to the sky. This was boring. He understood the importance of keeping tabs on this girl, but why did he have to be sent to do it?

'She is the only one who has been in close contact with Kira as we know it. If we follow her, we'll locate Kira.'

The words of his friend echoed in his mind. He had to continuously remind himself as to why he was even here. It was surmised that Misa would lead him straight to Kira so he could be executed in public this time. But what about the detective known as L? Why couldn't he keep his hands on Kira to have him executed properly? Despite his reason for being there in the first place, the aggravated male tuned Misa out and let his mind wander. Silently, he closed his eyes while allowing the evening's cool breeze to encompass his frame. Memories of the conversation he had with his comrade earlier swept over him and ushered him into their remnants.

_OoO_

"_Respect L? Why would you ask me something absurd like that? Isn't the answer obvious?" an adamant blonde male exclaimed to his striped-clad friend. Matt gave no direct answer. Only fragments of "Uhh" and "Well..." drifted from him in place of a non-lacking response. When the other received no intelligent conclusion, he continued pacing the room; a long bar of chocolate in his hand. "I have nothing but the absolute most utmost respect for that man. He's a genius as well as a super-detective and he was nothing like that putrid maniac Beyond Birthday. I've already told you that I had a very remarkable memory with L and that I have shared with no one but you, Matt."_

"_Yeah, I remember. You admired his tactics ever since he..."_

"_Don't you dare speak it here," the male warned, pointing his chocolate at his friend, "It was for your ears only when I told it to you then. Do not repeat it, now."_

"_Yes, sir," Matt mocked dispassionately, shoving his hands in his pockets and whisking a section of his scattered bangs out of his face temporarily with a motion of his head. The blonde eyed his friend with an air of scrutiny and took a rough bite of his chocolate. A loud crack snapped into existence as the solid cocoa split into threes. Matt cringed from the sight. He hated watching Mello consume that stuff sometimes. His bites always looked a little too lethal... and this was on chocolate of all things. He didn't want to even begin thinking about what unseen things Mellow really could be capable of on another human being by himself. Again. Witnessing the way he had the mafia under his thumb was enough to see._

"_Now that that's out of the way, keep your eyes on that girl," the blonde summarized, "The Second Kira."_

"_There actually was a real one?"_

"_Don't insult me, Matt. I know it was her. Anyone could have figured that out. It was documented that she hung around Light Yagami more than his own family."_

"_Huh? Yagami? I thought Kira's name was withheld from the masses"_

"_Hmph. Last I checked, I wasn't 'the masses'. I had my ways of finding out. My only regret is that they were more painful. But yes, I want that girl he was with watched."_

"_The model?"_

"_Misa... Misha... somebody-or-other. ...Sea Sand, Black Mass, that girl," Mello gestured, rotating a hand in a disinterested manner as he tried to remember the information he had on this girl._

"_You mean that Misa Misa chick? She's cute," Matt shrugged, removing a hand from his pocket to take a drag from his smoke. Mello made a distant sound of acknowledgment before claiming another murderous bite of his chocolate and plopping into one of the sofa chairs. Crossing his legs, he flicked the longest end of the fuzzy shawl draped across his shoulders over the edge of the chair with a dash of elegance in each fingertip. "Yes, Misa Amane. That's her. She used to have a thing for Kira so she should know of his whereabouts. Makes sense, doesn't it?"_

"_Uh huh. But suppose she doesn't know where he is? Maybe she just forgot or something?" Matt figured, touching two fingers on either side of the cigarette before moving it from his lips. The fluorescent light above cast a pale, and almost sincere tint to his eye-wear as he faced Mello. "I mean, that would all backfire on you."The blonde genius studied his friend in silence for a moment. It wasn't difficult for him to tell that Matt was showing a bit of concern for this entire situation; mainly his friend's involvement. But Matt was also aware of the intensity of the situation, Mello knew this. Yet, despite that, the two of them still cared for the other as more than just friends. They were family. It would only be natural for one of them to feel the suspicion of this case creeping up the back of their necks. But Mello didn't have to speak on this to Matt. His mute lips were no more than a mere decoy to the multitude of expression that lay immersed behind the solemnity in his eyes. He wore masks well; concealing his emotions was no stranger to him._

"_In the event that information isn't readily available, then I want you to extract it from her. You'll be acting as her bodyguard. That type of information is child's play to obtain."_

"_Okay..." Matt nodded, sounding a tad relieved, "but what does this have to do with L? Or BB, or even Naomi?"_

"_Those two no longer carry any importance to me. They're dead. Forget we even talked about them earlier. L, on the other hand, has offended me," Mello stated evenly, his brows beginning to furrow, "As much respect I hold in regards to this man, he's allowed Kira to roam free and I find that unforgivable. So now, I've taken it upon myself to show him, Near, and the world that I will be the one to surpass L and rub Kira out like he should have been when his execution occurred. And," he paused, standing with the tip of the chocolate placed thoughtfully against the corner of his mouth, "I'll be the best dressed while I do it, too."_

_Matt cringed from the sharp sound of another piece of the candy being severed and shook his head. He would never get used to that. "That was why I asked about your respect for L. I mean, I'd love to surpass him too, but I don't care about being a super-detective just like him. I want to do my own thing, you know?"_

"_You're wasting your breath. I already know about where you stand, Matt. You're almost done with making the necessary hardware, right?"_

"_...Yeah, yeah," Matt sighed, already beginning to leave the room to return to his devices. Mello watched his every move as he headed towards the doors and turned the knob. "Oh, and Matt," Mello called, causing the other to pause, "don't fall for this girl, all right? I don't need anymore disappointments on top of L's failure. Just gather as much information as you can from Black Mass, and we'll discuss it here."_

"_Sure thing," Matt stated sarcastically, waving goodbye to his friend, as well as dismissing the thought, "Because we know how much of a true lady's man I am. I've got a new girl lined up every day of the week," he made a motion that indicated he was rolling his eyes, "I'll be back in 30 for the cameras. Later, man," he finalized, taking his leave from the room. Left to himself and his chocolatey victim, Mello half-smiled and severed another piece of the candy; allowing the click of its separation to coat him in its echo. _

_OoO_

"I really hope you know what you're getting us into," Matt murmured, his words fluttering over his lips and making him feel misplaced without the width of a cigarette between them. Words carried too much space. With an exasperated sigh, he lowered his head and carried his divided attention over to the stage Misa was modeling on. Much to his relief, it seemed as if her event was done for the evening. Great. Now he would have less than an hour to find out as much information as he could about her and Kira. He guessed she didn't live too far from this area, so an hour was the amount of time he had decided upon. The distant glare of the sun reflected off his goggles, causing his appearance to seem more suspicious than helpful as he watched Misa. She strutted across the stage as if she were still at work, thanking her director, the photographers, and all who attended her photo shoot. She appeared delicate; charming even. The longer he watched, the more he pondered why a girl who looked like she did would be so fascinated in a mass murderer and find hm attractive enough to be in a relationship with him. Just what kind of manipulative bastard was Kira?

Annoyed with the jealous substance of his thoughts, Matt swore under his breath and shifted his weight in an uncomfortable manner. Why would he think something like that? It didn't matter what she saw in Kira. What mattered was getting information from her so he could be done with this little errand for Mello and go back to doing what he did best. And none of that dealt with pretty blonde models with serial killing psychos for ex-boyfriends. Tearing his gaze away from the stage, Matt reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. The lapse in time since his last smoke had him craving for another to make up for it and he no longer cared if his habit bothered Misa at this moment. He had just managed to slip the sweet stick past his lips when it mysteriously was yanked away. A flurry of swears already forming on his tongue, he peered down and wasn't too thrilled to see a rather irate-looking Misa glowering at him.

"Look, I didn't light it, all right?" Matt stated in his defense, and quite poorly at that. Instead of snapping the cigarette or dropping it on the ground, she placed it inside his vest pocket. Silently, he took note of that being rather considerate of her, of all things.

"Misa told you not to get any cigarette smoke in her hair!" she scolded, wagging a finger in his face.

"And I just told you that I didn't light it! So I couldn't get any smoke in your hair!"

"Misa can get you in legal trouble if you don't listen to her! Who hired you anyway?" she pouted, pressing a finger to his chest with every other word. Bewildered by her behavior, and more astounded from being this close to such an attractive girl, Matt watched her with his mouth in a slight gape. But once he remembered that Mello was getting a full visual of this girl poking at him and showing him who was boss, he decided to man up at the last second.

"Someone I'd love to drop you off with," he shot back, attempting to sound as cool as he could. But instead of the curious reaction he expected to receive from her, he got a rather unappealing frown instead. "What? Don't make Misa slap you!"

"What?" he recoiled, taking her words beyond face value, "N-nothing, it doesn't matter," he sighed. He may as well alter his approach to better suit his situation, "Look, I'm no good with chicks like you, or any girl for that matter"

"And why is that?"

"Ugh..." he trailed off, beginning to fidget uncomfortably. Catching him in a weakened state, Misa inched closer and stood on her tippy-toes. Any closer, and their noses would have brushed. Through narrowed eyes, she glared at him, attempting to burn a hole through those accused garish goggles to see his eyes. "Well? Tell Misa why"

"Uh...um... "

"Hmmm?"

"Ahhh You're just too cute! Now get away from me!" he confessed, turning away from her and shoving his hands in his pockets, "L-let's just get you back home safe, okay?"

"The nerve of you! I'm not going anywhere with you until I confirm who sent you, now tell Misa!"

Bothered beyond belief with this girl, Matt groaned and rubbed his forehead. Not even pulling the "cute" card was helping make things any easier for him with her. Thinking fast, he said the first name to slither into his mind, "L. L sent me to you." After all, it made sense to him to bring the super detective into this. In his mind, if she wasn't with Kira anymore, and assuming she knew who L was, it would only be natural for her to feel comforted that Kira's enemy was looking out for her. The air around them grew silent, but also thickened. Thinking he finally got through to her, Matt turned around. But before he could get a good look at her, she dashed off, golden locks weightless trailing behind her, and disappeared into her trailer.

OoO

Okay, so the part I wanted to happen STILL didn't happen in this chapter. But it's getting closer. More Mello and Matt involvement...wheee...

Is there even perhaps a bit of Misa x Matt going on? Heeheehee

Oh well. I had fun with the Matt and Mello flashback convo.

Misa will reunite with L soon, hopefully. Her being out and about just attracts trouble and hot guys lol

-Mel


End file.
